Ben's Twin
by jakevoronkov1
Summary: Ben has had a lot of things unknown about his family in the past, but what he would never forget is his twin sister who has been gone for 5 years. UNTIL NOW. What mysteries will be uncovered, find out in this chapter
1. Jennifer Heather Tennyson

**I have had this idea in my head for weeks but I just felt stuck with details until now. I am using my original aliens that I created for tierrayaoi in this story too. Enjoy.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Ben as Gravattack and Rook were battling Fistrick in the old abandoned warehouse in the indutry section of Bellwood, they may have beaten him a few times before but this was a different situation. He had recreated his old battle suit but stronger and it did not require any power from Megawatts, it had heat seeking missles and other favorite weapons, even Gravattacks power or the ProtoTool couldn't budge its thick durability then, ironically, the Omnitrix timed out. Ben and Rook were badly injured after it did, it looked like they were going to lose this one. "You have foiled my plans for the last time dudes!" He went for the controls. Ben and Rook braced themselves.

Then all of a sudden, they heard a singing voice unlike any other Ben heard before, it was so beautiful and calming. Then they got the strength to stand again, whatever was the source of that song voice was the source of their healing.

"Who did that?!" Rook exclaimed.

"I don't know, Rook." Ben said.

Then to Ben, Rook, and Fistrick's shock and suprise, an alien Ben had never seen before flew down from the railings. She was a Fuschia-skinned butterfly alien with hot-pink hair that reached her shoulders. Her dark purple Butterfly wings glittered in the light. She also had buggy eyes and antennae. She wore a pink sleeveless unitard. She glared at Fistrick "Stay away from them or else." she said, then she flew between Fistrick and Ben.

"Or else what? who do you think you are little girl?" Fistrick growled.

"I am known by Battlefly" she said "Now we can do this the hard way or the hard way" Then Battlefly put her hands to her head and a wave of telekinetic energy came out. When it was over strong, durable Vines and plants shot out of the walls and they binded Fistrick's suit. He tried lasering them loose, but they were just too thick and unbreakable. Then she controlled the plants to squeeze him right out of the suit. When he got out, he charged at her with his bare fists. She dodged most by flying slightly to evade his punches. He swung at her with both his fists, but she blocked them from the air with her feet. But then Fistrick hit her with a powerful blow. She was seemingly knocked unconscious. Fistrick walked over to her to deliver the final blow as she started to get back up, dazed.

"I can't let you stop me Missy. Don't you remember your bedtime stories?" Fistrick cockily said.

Battlefly retaliated with "I do. And now it's time for you to say _GOOD NIGHT!" _Then, she fired a beam of magenta energy from her hand which held his arm back and Battlefly used it to hit his owner.

"Mana powers?" Ben said to his parter, confused.

"That is impossible. Monarchians cannot manipulate mana under any circumstance." Rook stated.

"Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself." Battlefly toyed. Then she her eyes glowed Anodite Pink and a spellbook appeared from out of nowhere. "_**Silicus Milez Sasitatio!" **_Then from directly out of the ground, Charmcaster's stone creatures came and helped her get to her feet and charged Fistrick, nearly knocking him out. Battlefly then approached him "I'm not your average 'Damsel in Distress'" Battlefly said. Then she stanced her hands in a circular motion and created an extremely strong cyclone that knocked Fistrick and the suit right out of the wall.

"Boys and their toys." She scoffed as she turned and walked to the partners.

"Thank you for helping us" Ben told Battlefly.

"No problem Ben"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Ben asked, confused.

"Why wouldn't I know your name Ben?"

Then in a flash of pink light, Battlefly was gone and in her place stood a girl with Brown elbow-length hair, emerald green eyes and a sleeveless Pink shirt, shorts, and Special Plumber grade Sunglasses with enhanced Lenses to zoom in on a sight or read someone's energy. She also sported fingerless gloves and boots. Her arms sported all kinds of mechanized Plumber bracelets with weapons and other uses, but most noticable was that she had an Omnitrix that was exactly like Ben's only pink.

"Jen?! Is that really you?" Ben asked, shocked.

"Who else, twin brother?" Jen said as she embraced her brother in a spin-hug.

Rook looked at the two in amazement at the sibling's reunion. He walked over to Jen as she released the hug. "Jennifer Heather Tennyson."

"Rook Blonko." She said as she shook his hand. "How's the Plumber buisness treating you?"

"It is, how you Earthlings say, awesome, old friend."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ben asked.

"Yes, your sister is the most powerful Anodite hybrid I have ever seen." Rook said.

"Anodite hybrid?!" Ben shouted.

"Why do you think I've been gone so long?" Jen said. "But I'll explain everything back home."

She walked over to the Proto-TRUK and got in the front. Rook and Ben smiled and went in there as well. They drove off to Plumber's Headquarters.

* * *

**Shocker. It seems that Ben _does _have "the spark" on his side after all. But the questions remain: when did Ben get a twin sister, how does she have an Omnitrix, and where has she been all this time. All these will be answered in the next chapter.**


	2. Jen's Origins

**Previously Ben 10 Omniverse: Fistrick was striking down Ben and Rook at the old abandoned warehouse, where his suit actually defeated the duo. Just when all looked lost, a voice was heard that managed to heal Ben and Rook's injuries. When the song was over, there was a beautiful Purple Butterfly alien by the name of Battlefly, who was revealed to have Anodite powers as well. After defeating Fistrick she revealed herself as Ben's long-lost twin sister Jen who had an identical but pink Omnitrix. Who is she? We are about to find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jen's Origin**

Ben and Rook were driving back to the Plumbers Base in the Proto-TRUK. Ben and Rook were still in shock that Ben's twin sister Jen had returned. Everyone who knew her thought she was dead, but that was obviously not the case anymore. "Where have you been Jen, you have been gone for 5 years and never came back! We all thought you were dead."

"I've already called Grandpa Max and Gwen to come to the house, I will explain everything once the whole family is all together. It has to do with a certain gene I've inherited." Ben thought he understood but he knew all he could do was wait. He wanted to hear her story so badly.

Meanwhile at Gwen's college, she was packing up when she heard the news that Jen had returned. She was shocked and happy and nervous about how she would react. Kevin decided to come along with her just to see his best friends twin sister.

They got in the car as soon as they could.

Then, 3 hours later, they arrived at Ben's house where Carl, Sandra, Max, Natalie, and Frank were there waiting to hear what happened to their niece and daughter.

Then Jen came into the room looking no different. "Okay, here is what happened over the last 5 years."

*Flashback*

* * *

I was looking at Gwen's spellbook one night when Ben and I were 11. I skimmed through a couple of the pages and then I muttered a spell from the book _**"Terra Trema Eriadico" **_which caused the shelf to collapse. I realised that I had Gwen's powers of my own and then, as if on cue, a mysterious figure emerged from the shadows. A figure that seemed somehow familiar but I just couldn't figure it out.

She addressed me by my full name "Jennifer Heather Tennyson."

I retaliated to her "How do you know my full name? Who are you?"

She then explained herself to me "I am Verdona Tennyson your Grandpa Max's estranged wife." I was suprised that she was standing there after I have never seen her before but only heard about her from Grandpa.

"Grandma Verdona?! I don't know you but I've only heard of you from Grandpa Max, why are you here so suddenly?"

Grandma Verdona explained to me my powers and abilities over Mana and she offered to come to Anodyne to train with her to keep you out of danger from me since I couldn't control my powers. I took the offer that Gwen refused and I've been training with her for 4 years. When I heard Ben got the Ultimatrix I knew I had to help him somehow, so I told Azmuth who I was and my legacy. He pulled some strings off the true Omnitrix; which is on Ben's wrist now. This Omnitrix is synced to the original, it only works for a blood relative of Ben, since he is wearing the original Omnitrix. I swore that I would never let an evil influence turn me against my family. Not even my 2nd teacher, one of your former enemies, Hope.

* * *

"Don't you mean Charmcaster, Jen?" Gwen asked.

"Not Charmcaster. She goes by Hope now. She finds the name 'Charmcaster' insulting as it serves as a reminder of the horrible person she used to be."

* * *

I went to Ledgerdomain so she could teach me magic. When I found her, she was broken from losing her father and someone not loving her. She told me she no longer wished to be evil once I told her I was Ben' twin sister. She desired only to do what her father would have wanted her to do. So she taught me in the ways of magic. You may think I'm crazy but I asure you this is the real deal.

* * *

"That is the craziest story I ever heard." Kevin said under his breath. "It is so hard to believe but after what I've experienced with these guys, I've seen more unbelievable than this."

Max said "Great to have you back kiddo. I'll send you to the Plumbers Academy in 2 months. Stat." Jen replied "I would love nothing better than to fight by my brother's side."

Everyone went home for the night except Gwen and Kevin who were staying with the twins for the week. The couple went upstairs and got out their sleeping bags and set them up in the twins' room.

Ben realized something so important, he forgot to tell her about his new girlfriend. "Hey sis, meet me at Mr. Smoothies tomorrow. I've got someone so important for you to meet. I didn't think she had to know about you because I thought you didn't exist anymore."

Jen was shocked but said "I'll be there tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. sharp, but why Mr. Smoothies, you hate it there."

"I did, but it grew on me. Btw the person you are meeting tomorrow's name is Julie Yamamoto."


	3. Stories of the Past

**Alright guys I'm sorry for the wait, I am just running low on inspiration, so if you have any ideas for the story, send me anything, review, PM whatever, I want your ideas. So here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Stories of the Past**

The next morning after Jen's return Ben woke her from her bed in their room. They hadn't used that old bed in ages. Being twins it was only natural that Ben and Jen had the same room. Carl had to make arrangements with a contractor to refurbish the room to match both the twins tastes.

They went down to the garage where Ben showed her the Tenn-Speed Motorcycle. "Oh. My. Gosh. Ben, I love it, where on Earth did you get this."

Ben just smirked and explained to his sister "I didn't. I made it. One of my aliens, Jury Rigg, took parts of Rook's original Proto-TRUK and used them to make this. If you like it from the outside, just wait till you can see what this baby can do."He got in with her in the back seat.

She looked as it automatically equipped him with the driver's gear. She sat in the back speechless "I almost forgot how lucky I am to have a brother as cool as you. You have GOT to teach me how to make my own with Jury Rigg."

Ben just smiled. "Next stop-Mr. Smoothie" and they drove off to Mr. Smoothie, getting there within 15 minutes.

Julie was waiting for Ben at one of the tables, "Hey honey. Glad you could make it. 40 seconds early! That's a new record for you not blow-Wait a minute, who is your friend there."

Ben smiled and told his number one girl "That's what I asked you to come here for. Julie meet my twin sister Jennifer Heather Tennyson."

Julie then looked shocked at her boyfriend's sister. Not knowing what to say she told him, confused "Why didn't you tell me you had a twin sister."

Ben told her "I didn't think I needed to. See, apparently when we were 11 years old, she found Gwen's spellbook and told a spell which had the effect. Shortly after, Grandma Verdona came and offered her the same offer she gave Gwen 4 years later. But apparently, she actually took the offer. She is a master of Mana and Magic after training with Grandma."

Jen looked at her brother questionably. "Ben. I wish I could tell you before but Grandma swore me to secrecy until you were old enough. I had no choice. I only just found out about my powers then. If I refused I would be putting my own family in jepordy."

Ben said "Wow. I never thought about it that way. You have my forgiveness. So, Julie; after Jen finished with Grandma Verdona she still felt a little unstable. So she went to Hope more training."

Julie was bewildered. "Hope? Don't you mean Charmcaster?"

Jen calmed her down, "Long story Julie. It's not Charmcaster anymore. She goes by her real name now. She finds 'Charmcaster' insulting as it serves as a reminder of how evil she used to be."

Ben continued "Once Azmuth found her training with Charmcaster, he told her she had his blessings for his new Omnitrix designed to work only for a blood relative of me."

Julie was shocked and looked at Jen lovingly, "That is the craziest story I've ever heard, but she is your sister. I have to treat her with as much love and respect as I do you."

Ben then said, "Julie, I believe it is your turn to tell her your history with me."

Julie then told her boyfriend "I was waiting for her to finish, sweetie. Okay, Ben and I have been dating for 2 years now. He has pretty much been everything I want in a boyfriend. There was just one problem. He never had time for dates with me. I don't know why I kept complaining about it. He told me his secret on our first date. In fact, 4 months ago, I cheated on him for a French photographer named Herve. It was his duty as a hero to help anyone from evil forces. I realize now he was only trying to protect me." Jen then looked at her with as much shock as she had to her story. "Wow, that was shallow of you. I've seen girls like that since I've been back. I hate it." Julie then said "Then 2 months later, I realized it wasn't proper of me to just assume him to break up with me over the phone. I mean who does that. I went for his side of the story and he told me that he was playing a game and was losing. As soon as he finished, I looked at what I did in disgust. I told him to wait til the next day for my decision. When I got home, I looked at myself in disgust. To just assume him to break up with me when it wasn't even face-to-face. *Sigh* I blew it. I called Herve and told him to meet me at the house. I broke up with him and told him what I did to Ben. He understood what I did. I called Ben and here we are today."

Jen then looked at her new best friend. "That is the classic kind of romance that I love. It only increases my amount of respect for you. However, if I hear you break my brother's heart again I won't be as forgiving as Ben. Remember this well."

Julie then nodded to her new best friend. "I will Jen."

Then, suddenly Rook showed up. "Ben, Jen. Magister Tennyson has made arrangements for you to go to the Plumbers Academy for 3 months."

Jen said proudly,"I accept the scholarship, I can't fight alongside you two without a Plumber's scholarship. I'll go."

Rook said to her "Excellent. You're training begins tomor-"

Jen suddenly butted in. "IF you take Ms. Yamamoto here with me and make her my partner alongside you and Ben."

Julie's opinion of her turned from respect to admiration. She then turned to her "Jen. You would ask him to take me with you after we only just met!"

Jen then smiled at her new best friend. "Julie, if you are dating my brother you have to be just as tough, if not tougher, then he is. Rook, it is with Julie or not at all."

Rook then said, defeated "Very well, I will let Max know as soon as I get back." He got in his truck and left.

Julie then bear-hugged Jen with all her might. "You are the best person ever."

"Blocking. My. Air-Ducts. Can't. BREATH!"

Julie then let go of her instantly. "Oh sorry."

I've only been back for two days and I've already got a new best friend and Plumber's Academy scholarships for both of us. How can this get any better. Jen thought to herself.


	4. The Plumber's Academy

**Hey guys it's me. WOW this FanFiction thing is SO much easier than I thought it would be. Anyway, sorry CrystalDragon Productions, there are just too many possibilites for me to give your idea of skipping the Plumber's Academy part a pass just because you're one of my best friends. And with the help of my new friend mlbv-grimm, it's time for the twins first fight together. Now without further ado... LET'S GET CHAOTIC!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Plumber's Academy**

Rook was driving his Proto-TRUK up to the Plumber's Academy with Ben in the passenger seat. Ben looked over the seat to find his sister and girlfriend talking about what they thought the Plumber's Academy would be like.

"I don't know Jen. I'm pretty nervous about living up to Magister Hulka's expectations. As Ben's girlfriend, he must be expecting me to be on the same level as him in combat." Julie worried.

Jen just put her hand on her best friends shoulder "Julie, I've only known you for a day and I know you can do this. If I know my brother, he made you his girlfriend because he knew you could handle yourself. You are strong. You will pass with flying colors, with or without powers." She said showing her Mana and the Omnitrix.

Julie then smiled up at her "I guess you're right. You're really great at pep-talk, you know."

"The Tennyson family is always that way."

Ben then turned his attention to the front of the Proto-TRUK with the Academy just up ahead. He knew they were going to love this place.

"Ben?" Rook said out of nowhere. "I have been noticing your sister's changes in demeanor."

"What do you mean."

"Remember two days ago, when Fistrick knocked us down really really hard, she just went, as you earthlings say, midevil on him after seeing you in such distress. Now, she is really calm and easy-going towards Julie. Has she always been like this?"

"Yeah. She's my twin sister, if anything threatened me when she was around, she would go completely insane on them. She is really that protective of her family. When she left and I was alone, I got really worried. I don't know why she forgave Julie breaking my heart so easily. I'd better ask her now. Hey Jen!"

Jen then turned her attention to her brother, curiously. "Yes Ben?"

"I've been meaning to ask you, why did you forgive Julie so easily?"

"Why should I hold a grudge against her for something that happened so long ago. Plus, you already made amends. I can't say anything bad about her after she fixed the situation, and I exell at saying bad things about those kind of people!"

Ben could only smile as they parked in the Academy's garage. As they walked out of the Proto-TRUK, Ben and Rook were leading the girls right to where they would be meeting every day. Jen and Julie were taking in their surroundings with such astonishment.

"I've seen a lot of cool stuff training on Anodyne, but they don't come anywhere close to this." Jen exclaimed.

They entered the meeting room only to find Dr. Animo terrorizing the Plumber's Students riding his mutant frog. "Ha Ha Ha! No one can stop me now. I'll manage the controls and shoot the mutation beam down to the WHOLE EARTH, then his attention turned to Ben and co. "Ben Tennyson, wait who is the girl next to you."

The Twins stepped forward "Hang on guys, we'll take this one." Jen said confidently "I'm Jen Tennyson, Ben's twin sister. You want to hurt him, you gotta go through me now too."

They then tuned their Omnitrix's to their desired Aliens and slammed down on the cores. Ben's body turned Black and golden bolts appeared on his left arm. He grew a tail and antennae with plugs on their ends. He opened his eyes to reveal their green color. "Feedback!" He yelled.

Jen's hair turned dark ocean blue, her skin turned a light silver. Her clothing changed to a Blue ballerina dress with matching slippers. She opened her eyes, which turned the pale blue of ice. She grew pixie wings and then she shrunk to an inch tall. "FrostBlight!" she shouted.

FrostBlight then flew on Feedback's arm. "This is FrostBlight Ben, she focuses on an object and it freezes instantly."

Feedback then absorbed energy from the computers in the Academy to charge himself up. He then shot his blasts at the frog who barely felt a thing from the shock. "Nice try Tennyson, but his rubbery skin is super insulant."

FrostBlight then flew over to the frogs legs. She stuck her hand on them and they froze on contact with her hand. The frog then shot it's tongue out at her "Oh no you don't" She blew out a blizzard gust using only her breath which froze the frogs tongue, which shot back at it and hit it in the face.

"Ben, go for the legs!" FrostBlight shouted. Feedback nodded and shot his energy at his legs with FrostBlight's ice blasts reinforcing the strength. It really shocked the Frog badly. Dr. Animo then got off the frog and ran for the computers. He was too fast for FrostBlight to fly at him. "Ben, throw me!" Feedback then threw FrostBlight who then landed on his mutation headpiece. She closed her eyes and focused on the circuitry of the headpiece and froze it useless.

"NO!" Rook then walked over to him "Aloysius James Animo, you are under arrest in the name of the Plumbers."

The twins then changed back in a flash of pink and green light. Then they high-fived. "Wow" Ben said "Your aliens are just kick-butt no matter what size."

Jen just smiled "Azmuth also synced my Omnitrix to your's. Any alien you unlock I'll be able to use too. Unfortunately, due to my training with Grandma Verdona and Charmcaster, he trusts me more with unlocking more forms than you. I'm sorry, but if you want to use my new alien's you're gonna have to wait."

Then Magister Hulka came out from one of the shelter places. "Jennifer Heather Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto." Julie and Jen then approached him "That's us." Julie told him.

"You're Ben Tennyson's girlfriend and twin sister?"

"If we weren't, we wouldn't be here."

"I just saw what you did Tennyson, you are just as hard-core as your brother. And you, Yamamoto, you are just determined to live up to your boyfriend's name. You two will make fine Plumber's after the training."

They then gave him their masters bow. "Brother Tennyson and Blonko, dismissed." Ben and Rook bowed and left, but not before Ben turned to his girlfriend and sister "Good luck girls." Then they left. Jen and Julie looked at each other "This is going to be good." Julie admitted. "Told ya." Jen said.


	5. Dreams Are For Real

**Hey guys here I am again ready for the next chapter, if you know me personlly, then you know I am a huge country music fan. So I thought, who says I can't make Jen a singer. This first song is Moments by Emerson Drive. ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Dreams are for Real**

Magister Hulka was walking Jen and Julie through the Plumber's Academy, giving them a tour of their new home for the next three months. They passed by the training hall "This is where you two will be training in your lessons. We have it all. Weapons training, hand-to-hand combat, you name it." At the end of the hall he turned to them "And as for you Tennyson" Jen formed a lump in her throat.

Here we go Jen thought to herself.

"We have made a special class designed specifically for your brother when he was in training at this Academy. It is designed to train you with the powers of your alien forms. Not that we have the proper classes for it anyway but I believe you do not require any further training in your Anodite abilities or your magic. " Jen then just smiled. He was definitely right. She's trained under Grandma Verdona and Charmcaster for 5 years. Even if they did have classes for Anodites, they were all but unnessecary for someone with her experience.

Magister Hulka then led them to the dormitories. "This is the living quarters for the human trainees. Go ahead. Make yourselves at home. Now don't think of this as a military bunk room. Think of this as a hotel where you are training to defend the universe. Nighty Night ladies."

The girls then shook his hand and said, simultaneously "Goodnight Magister." Hulka then smiled and left them to their room.

Julie then smiled at Jen "May I do the honors, Jen?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't, Julie."

Julie then turned the knob and they entered the dorm. Jen felt the wall for the lightswitch, found it, and turned it on. Then the girls stared in utter amazement.

"Oh." Jen counted.

"My." Julie continued.

"GOD." The girls finished together.

Magister Hulka was right, they should think of this as a hotel. At least, the room looked the part. It had 2 King-Sized beds, a 42-inch flatscreen TV (complete with DVR), and a kitchen-sized fridge. The bathroom contained a mult-nozzle shower. It also had a walk-in closet and a balcony

"Was this what you thought Plumber's Academy would be like." Jen asked.

"If you placed me back there for a thousand years I would never think it to be this way, until now that is."

Jen then said "I'm gonna take a walk, just to see the sights."

Julie agreed then yawned out of nowhere. "Ah! It's getting late. I'm going to bed. Night Jen."

"Okay. Night Jules."

* * *

30 minutes later, Jen was at the balcony of their dorm with Julie fast asleep on her bed. The balcony was air-sealed from the Academy's defense shields. It had a perfect view of the Earth below and out into open space. It was so peaceful and lovely. The view made Jen think about the events that happened since she returned to Bellwood. She then started to sing a song she heard on the radio the day before.

**I was coming to the end of a long, long walk  
****When a man crawled out of a cardboard box  
Under the E-Street bridge  
Followed me on 2-West**

**I came out halfway across  
With that homeless shadow tagging along  
So I dug for some change  
Wouldn't need it anyway**

**He took it looking just a bit ashamed  
He said 'you know I haven't always been this way'**

**I've had my Moments  
Days in the sun  
Moments  
I was second to none  
Moments  
When I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do**

**Like that plane ride  
Coming home from the war  
That summer  
My son was born  
Memories  
Like a coat so warm a cold wind can't get through**

**Looking at me now you might not know it  
I've had my moments**

**I stood there trying to find my nerve  
Wondering if a single soul on Earth  
Would care at all  
Miss me when I'm gone**

**That old man just kept hanging around  
Looking at me looking down  
I think he recognize  
That look in my eyes**

**Standing with him there I felt ashamed  
I said 'you know I haven't always been this way**

**I've had my Moments  
Days in the sun  
Moments  
I was second to none  
Moments  
When I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do**

**Like the day I  
Walked away from the wine  
For a woman  
Who became my wife  
And a love that  
When it was right would always see me through**

**Looking at me now you might not know it  
I've had my Moments**

**I know somewhere around the trash can fire tonight  
That old man tells his story one more time**

**He says  
I've had my Moments  
Days in the sun  
Moments  
I was second to none  
Moments  
When I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do  
**

**Like that cool night  
On the E-Street bridge  
When a young man  
Almost ended it  
I was right there  
Wasn't scared a bit and I helped to pull him through**

**Looking at me now you might not know it  
No, looking at me now you might not know it  
I've had my Moments**

Jen suddenly yawned loudly and decided to go to sleep. She then got into her pajama, which Verdona made her and had all her Omnitrix aliens' pictures on them, and grabbed her teddy bear and went to sleep. "Good night, Mr. Stuffy" And within 5 minutes she was asleep faster than a burnt-out Conductoid.

* * *

3 hours later, she was still fast asleep in dreamland. In her dream she was in a world made entirely out of chocolate. It was a girl's heaven. Then out of nowhere she heard a mysterious voice. "Jennnnn. JENNNNN." It would have sounded like a ghost to anyone. Only, Jen knew it far too well.

"*Sigh* Grandma! I've trained with you for 5 years. You know that doesn't work on me anymore, come on out!" Then, Verdona came out of the chocolate river in a burst of purple light. "Hello Jen." she greeted her childlishly. "Sorry I couldn't help it. It always worked on you're uncle Frank."

"Hello Grandma, nice entrance. Impressive. How are you in my dream anyway."

"Anodites are energy beings remember. Therefore, they are ethereal beings, that is how I've entered your dreams. Anyway, I came to talk to you. How is my favorite Granddaughter?" Verdona said, sitting on a chocolate rock.

"I'm just fine, Grandma. I'm in the Plumber's Academy now with Julie."

"Wow, that's my girl. You have a destiny. You are going to fight with your brother."

"Thanks Grandma."

Verdona gets up and starts to hover away. "Jen, you have a gift. I suggest you hone this gift. See you soon." Then she hovered out of sight, leaving Jen alone in her dreams. "Thank you" she mouthed the words.

* * *

**Beauty of a chapter ain't it? Anyways, music is a big passion of mine so I've had it in my mind to put Jen as the lead singer of a country band in Bellwood, Julie is going to be in the band no matter what as the lead guitarist. However, I'm putting up a poll for 3 more band members where I'm bringing back 9 of my favorite girls, and hopefully some of yours. Returning for your votes and a spot on the team-**

**1. Kai**

**2. Ester**

**3. Eunice**

**4. Emily**

**5. Elena**

**6. Rook Shar**

**7. Rayona**

**8. Helen**

**9. Hope (Charmcaster)**

**Voting ends at the upload of chapter 8, so plese vote on my account. See you next time.**


	6. Store 23 Part 1

**Back so soon? You bet your bottom dollar I am. Until you guys can give me ideas for chapters in the Plumber's Academy, I'm skipping the scene. Once you do, I'll move the skipped chapters to a later spot. We're basing this chapter on Store 23. As Ben would say-It's Smoothie Time!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Store 23 part 1**

In Undertown, there was an explosion and Ben as Eatle and Jen were sent flying. Out of the explosion came Liam and Grandpa Max. Ben suddenly transformed out of Eatle. "You do know that you're stealing Humungosaur Eggs, right!?" Jen yelled. "I swear, 3 months of Plumber's Academy and we're chasing a crazy chicken!"

"Ba-Kaw. I can't help myself." Liam retaliated. He then ran through the market. Scaring off a bunch of Kinecelerans.

"My turn." Jen said. She pressed her Omnitrix and in a flash of pink light, her skin turned into charcoal and cracked to reveal burning veins. Her head then turned to fire. (unlike Ben's forms, Jen's Omnitrix always remains on her wrirst). "Heatblast!" She shouted. Jen's Heatblast form was less muscular and had more frame then Ben's due to her gender. Also, she had more of a purple hue to her flames. She blasted a fireball at the wagon, causing it to blow, knocking Liam right into the market. Liam then grabbed a cannon and tried blasting her but she tossed a fireball at the cannon, causing it to melt into molten metal. Then Ben saw a camera held by a teenage Kinecelerean. "Hey. My sister is totally _hot _right now." Jen looked over her shoulder.

"Very funny Ben." Max then walked over to them.

"Kids, there's a lot of worried Vaxasaurian parents right now. What are you doing?" Ben then turned into Feedback and just smiled at their grandpa.

"A sweet Jen 10 video that's about to go viral." Max then turned to the Kineceleran with the video camera. Feedback then said, "Check it out. Over the shoulder." He fired his energy blasts at Liam who ducked, but then had his tailfeathers burned off. "Chicken Dance." Feedback said firing his blasts over and over at Liam who was dancing to dodge them. Heatblast then face-palmed herself. She turned herself back.

"Enough Ben, I'm not in the mood for KFC right now. We may be superheroes but that is no reason to toy with our enemies." She then stopped the video while Max arrested Liam. "Your sister is right Ben. Even after all this time, wearing the most powerful device in the universe-" Ben turned back from Feedback while Jen finished up her own Tenn-Speed Motorcycle after going Jury Rigg. Jen's motorcycle was just like Ben's but with more capabilities. It ran on electricity instead of fuel, had weapons programed into secret compartments, and could travel on the land, in the sea, or in the air due to different modes she programmed into it by using Brainstorm.

"And I still don't know the responsibilities I carry. I know, you've been saying the same thing to me since I was 10. They're bad, I'm good. The end." He walked over to his sister's new motorcycle, "We're getting a smoothie. See ya Grandpa." The motorcycle changed her to her driver's suit, she put on her Plumber's sunglasses, and they drove off.

"Maybe Verdona's training has taught her more responsibilities then her brother." Max said.

* * *

Jen then drove them over to the Plumber's headquarters, where Blukic and Driba were fixing some sort of capsule. Jen asked Ben "I'll take this one." Ben nodded his head. "Blukic, Driba, it's time!" The two Galvan partners were ecstatic.

"Mr. Smoothies!" Blukic said.

"At last! We're finally going to find that elusive Store 23. Oh, the very thought makes me belch in anticipation! *Burp*" Driba yelled.

"Me too! *Burp*" Blukic agreed.

* * *

Later, Ben and Jen were driving their motorcycles around Bellwood with a GPS that Blukic and Driba installed into their motorcycles. Jen also took the liberty of upgrading Ben's motorcycle to include the capabilities that she put into her's. Ben was driving Driba in his while Jen was driving Blukic. "Any luck Driba?" Jen asked.

"This could be a wild Omnivoracious chase. The Mr. Smoothie website says nothing about a 23rd store." Driba answered. "No phone listing either." Blukic continued.

I'll ask Azmuth what an Omnivoracious is when I see him again. Jen thought.

"That's impossible. We've seen Store 23 on your GPS!" Ben said.

Driba answered to Ben with "I know! On-and-off, here-and-there, and in different places! Perhaps we are after a Mr. Smoothie roach-coach!" Ben's Omnitrix then glowed green to signal someone calling him. "You're getting a call"

Jen snickered and told her brother "I'll give you one guess of who it is."

Ben glared at her and said "Let it go to voicemail."

Jen then looked at her GPS and said "Just as I feared, there are only 22 Mr. Smoothie shops in Bellwood." Then another store popped up on her GPS. "Nope, there it is!"

"What's the address?" Then it disappeared.

"Whoops. It's gone again." Jen said disappointed.

"Wait" Blukic interupted. "I saw the crosstreets. Corner of Pugsley and Klein." Then the twins put in the coordinates into their positioning systems and drove off to the address, not noticing they were driving in front of three moving trucks. Once they got to Store 23, Blukic and Driba ran for the inside with such anticipation. Then, suddenly, it disappeared and they smacked into the brick wall.

*They both groan* "It's gone!" Driba exclaimed. The twins got out of their cycles and their driving suits disappeared. Jen then realized she had a tool.

"Hang on, remember my bracelets and watches." They nodded. "Each has a different tool in them. A little gift from the Plumber's Academy." She then touched a blue bracelet on her left arm (The Omnitrix is on her right arm) and it scanned the wall and beeped rapidly. "Hmm. It's still here."

"Clearly this is no ordinary Mr. Smoothie." It then reappeared and they stumbled into the store. What they didn't realize was that it disappeared right after the door closed. At the counter, a cow and a chicken alien were ringing the bell, with no one responding.

"Oh poo. Will no one come out to serve us." The cow alien complained. "Sister, you just said a mouthful of something. I'm out of here." The chicken alien retaliated. Then they walked out of the door. Then some kind of rainbow rift sucked them into oblivion.

"That was a cross-dimensional sunburst aurora!" Driba exclaimed.

"No. It wasn't." Blukic corrected.

"Yes it was!"

"Not a sunburst, more of a pinwheel shape."

"A pinwheel aurora? That's worse!"

Then, suddenly, they heard a bunch of complaining and a burst of light coming from the back room. Then they found Ben's old friend, Professor Blarney T. Hokestar, working on some kind of device. "Oh, you infernal contraption! Why must you fail during Business hours!" Then the twins and Galvans walked in.

"Professor Hokestar?" Ben exclaimed.

"Friend of yours?" Jen wondered.

"Eh, more like an accquaintance." Ben answered his sister.

"Why, Ben Tennyson. It is a pleasure to see you again. Wait, who is that girl with you." Hokestar told him.

"His twin sister Jen Tennyson. Pleasure to meet you." Jen answered.

"Welcome to my place of buisness."

"You opened a Mr. Smoothie that moves from place to place?" Ben asked.

"What?! No, no, no, no, no my boy! Behold (and hopefully endorse) in a Mr. Smoothie that exists in every dimension at once. Just as soon as I get this warp-field generator working!" Hokestar rebutted.

"So, basically it's what we just suggested it was." Jen explained to him.

"We're not moving between places! This is a Dimension skipping Mr. Smoothie!" Driba corrected. Then the generator broke down again.

"Not anymore." Blukic corrected.

"Now let us see where we have been stranded. And hope we have the only smoothie joint!" Hokestar suggested.

* * *

The 5 of them moved outside to where it looked no different then Bellwood. "This looks just the same as Bellwood." Blukic broke the silence with.

"Look, there's even an alien making trouble." There was indeed a masked alien jumping through the streets and landed in front of them. He then removed the mask to reveal Tetrax Shard. "Tennyson Twins!"

"Right here Tetrax." Ben told him. "Want to take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

"What, who are you-"

"Move it Yokel" a voice that sounded just like Ben did when he was young rang out. Then on top of the bridge were two twins that bore close resemblance to Ben and Jen but with a slight difference. Whereas Ben had scruffy hair, his identical had his more straight. He also had ear piercings, a necklace and a blue Omnitrix. Jen's duplicate had the same type of attire as Jen, but had Purple clothing and her Omnitrix was purple. She also had wavy brunette hair whereas Jen's was straight. "Stick a fork in it alien scum. You're toast." Jen's duplicate then slapped her face.

"Ben, the cool is so not your thing. 'Yokel!' Really, do you think we're Scandanavians or something?" Jen then said.

"Huh?" Ben said.

_"Attention Attention!" _A voice rang out from speakers. _"Ben and Jen 23 have found another alien threat. Which heroes will they choose."_

* * *

Then at the Mr. Smoothie Hokestar, Blukic and Driba realized what happened. "If no one else will say it, we are in a dimension that closely parallels our own." Hokestar suggested.

"I hate those." Blukic said

"The worst kind" Driba agreed. "Everything looks normal, then before you know it, you figure out intellegent dolphins won the Civil War and pretty soon, we all end up in alien zoo!"

* * *

Back with the parallel twins...

"Alright you off-world hater, you're about to get beat by" Then he hit his Omnitrix and transformed into what looked like Articguana "Freeze Lizard!"

Both Jens glared angrily. "Freeze Lizard! Are you kidding me?!" they both said simultaneously. Then, Jen turned into Battlefly and flew up to her double.

"I swear. Could his alien names be anymore lame?" Jen 23 said as she turned into Crashhopper. "You said it, not me." Then Crashhopper said, "Who said that?" She looked over to see an alien that looked like her Butterfly alien. "Please Freeze Lizard is so lame. Call him Articguana." Battlefly said. "Wow, so cool. How do you know how I feel about our aliens names?"

Battlefly smiled and answered "Because I'm you from a different universe." Crashhopper smiled and said "Wow. I've seen crazy stuff before, but this is beyond. Name this alien for me. I hate the name Jumping Bug."

Battlefly then said "Crashhopper, that's what _my _brother calls it. This is Battlefly."

Crashhopper then said "Perfect girl. I love your names."

"Enough talk, let's fight him." Battlefly made a shield of mana which Crashhopper bounced off of. It didn't phase Battlefly at all. She then jump-tackled Tetrax right into Articguana, who flew back into a Mr. Gyro sign.

"Mr Gyro! Really?" Ben yelled.

"It would appear that every place that is a Mr. Smoothie in our universe is a Mr. Gyro in this one." Driba concluded.

Ben then ran into the fight to battle Tetrax, turning into Humungosaur. "Bring it on"

* * *

"What the heck Jen. Be careful with Jumping Bug's bounces." Articguana complained.

"I don't call this alien that anymore Ben." Crashhopper answered. "From now on, it's Crashhopper. You're alien names are so lame."

"Better than Jumping Bug, I'll admit." Then Battlefly blasted Tetrax with a cyclone that sent him into Humungosaur's grip. Tetrax then fired his diamonds at Battlefly's wings, which injured her badly.

"Ah!" she fell to the ground and turned back to human form, unconcious.

"Jen!" Humungosaur growled and then punched Tetrax rapidly, who then teleported away.

Articguana and Crashhopper then turned human to Ben who had Jen in his arms. Jen then told Ben "Ben. Remember when I risked my neck to save you from Fistrick... Your turn." Then she passed out.

**To be continued...**


	7. Store 23 Part 2

**Previously on Ben 10 Omniverse-The twins, Blukic and Driba went looking for the elusive Mr. Smoothie Store 23. Once they found it, they learned that Professor Blarney T. Hokestar created this Mr. Smoothie to travel in all Dimensions at once. Unfortunately, they got stranded in Dimension 23. Ben and Jen met their Dimension 23 versions at fought Tetrax Shard and drove him away but Jen has been badly injured in the fight. Do they have a way to get her up and around sooner. You're about to find out.**

* * *

The gang took Jen to the Tennyson mansion to treat her injuries. They took Driba along to scan for any internal injuries. Ben explained his fame to Ben 23 "I am famous but not rich and- never mind." Ben finished while they were walking Jen on a gurney to his medical hall.

"Hows she holding up Driba" Ben asked.

"If she were a car, she'd be-"

"A really cool sportscar" Jen butted in then passed out again.

"-running on fumes." she could be back in a few hours.

"Why just Ben 10. Is that all the aliens you've got." Ben 23 asked.

"It used to be 10. Now I've got over 70."

"Well I didn't only have 23 aliens. More like fif-uh-90!"

"WILL YOU GET A GRIP! I ONLY JUST MET MY PARALLEL DUPLICATE AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE TALKING ABOUT FAME WHILE SHE IS RESTING FROM HER INJURIES!" Jen 23 yelled. Everyone stared at her in shock. "I'm sorry I had that outburst but she is like family to me. I lost Grandpa Max. I'm not losing anyone else." Ben looked at his parallel sister in shock.

Jen then got up for a brief second "How's a girl supposed to pass out with you guys yelling like that" Then she fell back down on her pillow.

"You don't have a Grandpa?" Ben said, confused.

"We did. But he got killed in a Plumber's mission. I felt my only guide then was Grandma after her training. Unlike your duplicate; after what you explained to me about your Jen, we aren't any different in stories. I don't want to lose her like I lost Grandpa."

Then Ben looked at his sister with love and affection. Then, to his shock, a cut on Jen's forehead disappeared in a split second. "Whoa. Driba how did her cut heal so fast."

Driba then scanned her with his portable device. "Ben, for a normal human, these injuries would take 3 days to heal completely. The thing is, she's not a normal human. Her Anodite DNA is allowing her injuries to heal faster." Then a few bruises vanished and healed. "At this rate, she'll be up and around in at least an hour, unless another Anodite speeds the process." They all turned to Jen 23.

"You don't even have to say it." She said with a smile. She walked over to her double and her eyes glowed purple with mana and she waved her hands over her injuries, which vanished instantly. Then Jen got up with a groan.

"What did I miss?" Jen said.

Ben 23 then explained how his hero buisness worked in his dimension. Jen 23 then told Jen "I don't believe in the way my brother works his hero buisness. I've always thought that there was something more to what we are doing."

Jen then said "I'm sorry about your Grandpa. I look at myself as a substitute for him when I'm on missions with Ben. I kind of have a best friend who is also my brother's girlfriend. Are you familiar with a Julie Yamamoto."

"Julie and I go back to the Plumber's Academy we're partners. Sometimes I wish she had Ben's Omnitrix instead of him. He is just too cocky."

"Story of my last 3 months Jen. How's fame treating you."

"I don't even like being famous. To tell you the truth Jen, I wish I had my secret identity back."

"I know. Here's a list of my aliens and what I call them." She handed her the list.

"Blukic called, he and Hokestar are surrounded by the heat. I'm going." Driba said and left.

Then suddenly Tetrax burst in again with a Dimension 23 version of Sevenseven and an unknown figure in a suit. "Intellectuary!" Ben 23 shouted.

"Ben Tennyson. The Omnitrix if you please." Intellectuary suggested. "If you want me, you have take my sister's Omnitrix too!" Ben 23 shouted. "I have no desire to take what your sister needs. She has proven through her selflessness that her Omnitrix belongs to her more than anyone else."

Jen 23 came up and told him "You believe in me more than my brother."

Intellectuary said "Yes, while he let his fame go to his head and thought about only himself, you have shown no desire for any fame whatsoever. Someone like you deserves to wear the Omnitrix more. You have to understand." She then thought about her deserving the responsibility of it more than Ben and she did agree, but the people looked at him as the hero and believed in him more than her. She thought it was about the civilians of Bellwood more.

"I do understand. But I can't watch the people of Bellwood lose who they believe in more. I'm sorry. Truly I am."

"Then you will be dealt with before hand." Intellectuary and his men got ready for battle.

Ben, Jen, and their 23rd Dimension counterparts looked at each other then nodded. They each readied their Omnitrixes and slammed down on the cores.

Jen 23 instantly turned into FrostBlight.

Ben's skin turned crimson red and he grew two extra arms and eyes. His clothing altered itself and his muscles each gained immesurable size and Definition. "FourArms!"

Jen grew white fur over her entire body and her clothing altered itself into green and black armor. She grew a horn in the middle of her forehead. Her feet changed themselves into hooves and her lower body's anatomy shifted itself into that of a female horse. Her hooves slammed on the ground. "Unitaur!"

Ben 23 grew yellow, spiked fur all over his body. Only he grew black fur on his neck area and arms. His muscles and features shifted to that of an ape. He grew a lightning crest on top of his forehead. "ElectricYeti!" Jen 23 facepalmed and flew over to his ear, "it's Shocksquatch."

Unitaur then tackled Tetrax out the door into the waiting streets below. "Hey pretty boy! Remember when you hurt me before? Now, I return the favor!" She slammed her front hooves on the ground creating a massive earthquake that knocked Tetrax into the air. As he came back down he used his Petrosapien control to create a crystal hand shooting for him to break his fall. Jen then took her horn from her head and a replacement grew instantly. The horn she removed turned itself into a lance that glowed with energy. "Let's get Chaotic!" She said as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop.

FrostBlight and FourArms were batting SevenSeven in the mansion. He fired heat seeking lasers at FrostBlight, who dodged them easily because she is so small. "Ben! Throw me!" She said. FourArms then threw her into SevenSeven's backpack. She then closed her eyes and froze the tech in 3 seconds flat. She flew out as FourArms tackled him and they rolled out of the mansion and into the streets. FourArms threw him off him and FrostBlight froze him up to his neck.

ElectricYeti was battling Intellectuary who blasted him with his energy staff and he was leaping from lamppost to lamppost, dodging the blasts as best as he could. He got to another lamp when she actually got blasted. Intellecutary approached him.

Meanwhile Tetrax ran out of ground and Unitaur approached him and he drew his sword. "En Guarde!" Unitaur shouted and they slashed horn-lance to sword. She shot an energy blast out of the sword and it flew out of his hand to the streets below. "Surrender." She said.

"Never" Tetrax replied.

"See. We have something in common after all." She then punched him and knocked him out.

Electricyeti then suprised Intellectuary by jumping on his suit as he approached him and shocked him relentlessly. It was then revealed that Intellectuary was actually Azmuth! He then picked the helpless Galvan out of the suit and held him upside down.

"Azmuth!" yelled an approaching Ben and Jen.

They then got Azmuth out of his grasp and onto Jen's hand "Let him go Ben." Ben 10 said "This is the one who created your watch."

"You mean the Hero Watch?" Ben 23 asked confused.

"It's called an Omnitrix and you have proven yourself unworthy to wield it." Azmuth said and he took it off Ben 23's wrist.

"Hey!"

"It was meant for your grandfather but by the time it reached the Earth, it was too late." Azmuth explained. "And it seems the same thing has happened to these two in their dimension."

"Nope, we still have our Grandpa. He advises us to use these to the best potential." Jen said. "Now Ben 23, you don't need this watch to be a hero, you need a team."

"Where am I going to get one though." Ben said.

"Why don't you look right here." Tetrax said out of nowhere. "We tried getting to him. But his skull was just too thick to reason with."

Azmuth then gave Jen the Omnitrix who then gave it to Ben 23. "I believe this belongs to you. Just don't go mad with fame again."

* * *

Then they made their way back to Store 23 where Hokestar got the machine working and they got back to their own dimension. They then drove their motorcycles back to Max's Plumbing where Max was waiting for them. "Ben. Jen. Do you know how much trouble you are in now. Next time don't go running off to who knows where and-" Then the twins tackled him in a hug. "Did I say something."

"Nope. Just keep yelling at us." Ben said.


	8. The Faction

Chapter** 8**

**The Faction**

* * *

"Alright girls. It's time you learned about the Faction." Ben told Jen and Julie. They were sitting in the twins house alone. Julie was wearing what she wore in "Inspector 13" because she decided that it looks better on her than wearing her sweater all the time. Jen was wearing her normal outfit except without the plumber's Sunglasses, bracelets, and watches (the gear is programmed to equip on her with the push of a button on her Omnitrix).

"What is the Faction, sweetie?" Julie asked.

"I am being hunted by three of the most notorious criminals in the known galaxy." Ben answered.

"Hunted? You are no one's trophy Ben. If they want you, then they have to get through us first" Jen said. "Give us the info and the hunters will become the hunted. Julie and I will be one team, you and Rook will be another."

Ben said "Here is all I know-5 years ago, an old enemy of mine named Malware somehow got the prototype Omnitrix's mechanical blueprint."

"Who is Malware, Ben?" Julie asked.

"Malware is a mutated Galvanic Mechamorph; the same species as Ship. He is dangerous, psychotic, and will do anything to destroy the Galvanic Mechamorphs because he believes he should be the only one. He took the Omnitrix's blueprint and gave it to an evil Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Psychobos. Psychobos then created a cheap knock-off of the Omnitrix which he dubbed the Nemetrix."

"The Nemetrix? So they are using our own aliens against us?" Jen suggested.

"Worse. The Nemetrix is designed to absorb the natural predators of our aliens. Any alien that I throw at them, they counter with something that is immune to that alien's powers. Psychobos called in the so-called greatest huntsman in the galaxy. His name is-"

"Khyber!" Jen realized suddenly with venom in her voice.

"Wait. You know him Jen" Julie asked.

"I know him better than anyone else I know. When I was training on Anodyne, he stopped by to add an Anodite to his trophy room. When Grandma Verdona charged into battle, she was quickly defeated by him. I then got so mad at the sight of my unconcious grandmother that I charged right at him and dodged all of his moves like a mosquito. I then hit him with a **Mercuta Verditus **spell that knocked him silly. He has been avoiding me ever since."

"Wow. You two will be a stronger advantage against the Faction now. He has been gathering predator DNA for the past 5 years. He has a counter for everything I got. His stupid dog does all his dirty work for him. But, what he didn't expect was that there are TWO Omnitrix's now. We just need to use a different alien each. He won't know what hit him." Ben said excitedly.

"He knows my moves Ben, it won't be easy either. We are Plumbers therefore, we need to capture every bounty hunter we can get our hands on. Julie and I will take Khyber, you and Rook take his dog. Come on Julie, we're going to Undertown now. Good luck Ben." Jen said as she and Julie left the room.

"It's time for the hunter to become the hunted." Ben agreed

* * *

Jen and Julie were taking Jen's Tenn-Speed across the Undertown rooftops. Julie was amazed at how fast she programmed this as Jury Rigg. "Wow Jen, you are making me regret my thoughts of Ben breaking up with me wither by the millisecond." Julie shouted over the engine.

"I try." Jen smirked. Then the GPS beeped excitedly at the signal of Khyber looking for Ben. She and Julie then looked at each other then nodded. They sped off towards the Rooftop Khyber was on. When he was in clear sight Jen pressed a switch "Activate flight mode." The Tenn-Speed then stopped and it's wheels were pulled into the machine and the frame grew retractable wings and the hood covered them entirely. The seats were then shifted to go side-by-side. The Pink Tenn-Speed turned into a mini Jet.

Khyber then noticed it and was shocked at the pink color. "That can't be Ben Tennyson" Khyber thought. He then was shocked when two speakers came out of the Jet, they then spoke in Julie's voice out of the Tenn-Speed's intercom.

"Attention Khyber the Huntsman. I am Julie Yamamoto, Ben Tennyson's girlfriend. You are in violation of Plumber security. Surrender now or Ben's twin sister Jen Tennyson and I will have no choice but to use force!" Julie announced.

"Girlfriend? Twin Sister?" Khyber shouted. "I am going to be rich from Psychobos!" Then he fired his laser cannon at the Tenn-Speed which then avoided it with ease. It then revealed machine guns out of the headlights. They then fired at Khyber who was merely scratched up a lot by them.

Julie then parked the Jet down on the roof. The partners then got out of either side of the Jet.

Jen then tuned her Omnitrix "Omnitrix. Battle Mode now."

_**Battle Mode activated.**_

Then the Sunglasses and bracelets then came out of the Cycles compartments. They then went on her forehead and arms in less than 2 seconds.

Julie then whistled and Ship came out of her backpack. "Ship. Battle Mode." Then Ship attached himself to her. Her Galvanic Mechamorph Armor then appeared and the weapons then came out of it. She then went by Jen's side.

Jen pulled out a Proto-Tool out of her backpack and held it firmly. "Lets Get Chaotic." She said. Then they charged into battle.

Jen shifted her Proto-Tool into a sword and slashed at Khyber, who in turn pulled out his own blade. They then were locked in a hold nothing back sword duel. Jen was struggling against Khyber's strength and then pushed a button, which fired a laser blast towards Khyber. He was knocked back into a brawl with Julie.

Julie then fired her rockets from Ship's weapons systems, which direct hit Khyber and knocked him out of Undertown. Jen then set the Jet into autopilot and flew up out of the whole with her Anodite powers. Her spellbook then came out of her backpack _**"Tempestus Impaetus!"**_Then a powerful lightning bolt came out of nowhere and hit Khyber right in his skull armor. Jen then tuned her Omnitrix to one of her all-time favorites and hit the core.

Jen grew orange fur with brown markings all over her body except for the stomach, which was covered with cream-colored fur. Her ears then moved to the top of her head and took on a triangular shape. Her nails then grew into claws and she grew a long, slender tail. Her hands then grew protective paddings, becoming humanoid paws. Her teeth sharpened themselves to a point. Her clothing changed into a cloth bra and skirt. She let out a mighty roar.

"Tigra!" She then glared at Khyber who took hand-to-hand combat with her. Every blow he attempted was blocked by Tigra's lightning-fast reflexes. She then slashed at Khyber's skull armor and a spike fell off of it. Julie then flew out of the hole and grabbed Khyber while she was flying with Ship's jetpack function. She then dropped him at the right height and Tigra tackled him before he hit the ground.

"How are you so ferocious Jen Tennyson?" Khyber asked.

"Remember Anodyne?" Tigra responded.

Khyber then flashed back to when he was beaten so easily by an Anodite trainee when he knocked out her grandmother. He then gasped.

"That's right. That Anodite-in-training was me! Remember this well-if you hurt any member of my family, you will feel my wrath. Twice I have had your life now and twice I have spared it. But if Malware ever attempts to kill Ben again, his life is mine!" Khyber then ran off and Jen turned back human.

"Wow. Ben wasn't kidding when he said you were _that _protective of your family. What was that alien you beat him with?" Julie asked.

"Tigra. She is a Felinean-a cat-like alien that can roar at extremely high sound barriers; enabling them to break any amount of hardness."

"She truly does have the heart of the tiger she is." Then the girls laughed and went back home.

* * *

"You were beaten by two little girls!" Malware yelled at Khyber on board Psychobos' ship. "I sent you to hunt Ben Tennyson and you come back with nothing!"

"These were no ordinary girls Malware. And I use the term loosely." Psychobos said. He then showed him a DNA sample that Khyber got from Jen. "The brunette's DNA scan matches Ben Tennyson's. There is no other explanation than she is his twin sister. The ebony-haired girl seems to be Tennyson's girlfriend."

"Not only that, but she has defeated me before!" Khyber added. "On Anodyne, when I knocked out Verdona Tennyson, who is the Tennyson's grandmother, I was defeated by her as an Anodite trainee."

Malware was then enraged at this and fired his cannon at the wall. "If Tennyson's twin sister and girlfriend are in our way too, then we have four to worry about. RAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**I own nothing now vote on my channel for who you think should be in Jen's country band. I am increasing the date because I'm not getting enough votes for anyone.**


	9. Arrested Development Part 1

**Hey guys, so apparently not enough votes so forget the band part of this. However, that doesn't mean I won't incorporate a song every once in a while so yeah. Time to make another chapter based on a real episode. That's right, inspired by the review by Garrett4976, it's time for Arrested Development! BTW there is a shocker in this chapter, brace yourselves.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Arrested Development Part 1**

People were running and screaming in every direction in downtown Bellwood. Dimension 12 robots came and shot their hyper beams at the people who ran away at the sight of them. One robot was about to get two girls when Rook and Julie dove in and got them out of the way of the laser. Rook had his Proto-Tool in laser blaster form while Julie's Galvanic Mechamorph armor had it's rocket launcher at the ready. They both fired their weapons at the robot. However, they did little to no damage to the robot's armor. Then Ben as Humungosaur threw a tire frame at the robot's head, knocking it down. When a second robot came in, Jen as Articguana froze the path it was going in, causing it to slip and slide to the ground. Jen then turned back human and went by her partner's side. The first robot got back up and threw a tentacle at Humungosaur, who threw it back down to the ground.

Humungosaur turned around to see an 11 year old boy at his feet. "Hmm. You forgot to say 'It's hero time!'" the boy said.

"Sorry kid, no time for autographs." Then he turned onto his and Rook's robot. Both robots got back up. Jen and Julie were looking at them both and Jen tuned her Omnitrix and slammed the core. She then shrunk to 2 feet tall and her skin turned crimson. Her ears grew pointed and she grew a devil's tail. Her outfit became a woman's aviator outfit matching her pink color.

"Jury Rigg!" and she jumped on Julie's shoulder. Julie then flew them up onto one robot and she let Ship do his work. Ship then melded with the robot and slipped off Julie. Jury Rigg was on the other side, hacking into the robot's signal. But it shocked her when she touched the programming. "The design's too complex. I can't reconfigure the circuitry!" Then she jumped off and turned into FourArms. She then picked up a sewer grate when Ship failed to work and got back on Julie. The robot fired it's beam which FourArms deflected with the sewer grate, which melted in turn. "Owowowowow!" She then dropped it and then ran over to Julie who picked her up and flew her to Ben's robot.

Humungosaur heard the boys name again. "Ben Tennyson! I demand that you-"

"Sorry kid, I have no time for fanboy's right now. We're in the middle of a fight here!" He then jumped up as Julie dropped FourArms onto the robot and they both punched him with great force enough to deeply dent the metal armor. They both got down as Rook and Julie joined their sides. They were facing both robots in a four-man circle. The robots then prepared to fire their beams and the kid spoke into his pocketwatch.

"Halt!" and the robot's beams were deactivated. The team then looked at him confused.

"Uh, Ben. I do not think that this is a fanboy." Rook said.

"Ya think!" The girls said together.

"Ha! Furthest thing from it, actually. I just wanted you to see me as your archnemesis and destroyer. Now that that's out of the way, HumungoBORE, attack."

The robots then turned their heads towards the group and readied their beams. FourArms then grabbed the boy with her top left arm. "I don't know how you're controlling those things but tell them to BACK OFF." She calmly said. Then, to the team's suprise, the boy's backpack turned into a Jetpack and flew out of Fourarm's grasp.

"Uh-Uh."

Rook then turned to Jen. "Jen, that child may in fact be an adversary rather than a-"

"DUCK!"

"Wher-AH!" They both ducked as the right robot's saw-arm slashed through a building. Humungosaur picked up Rook and the group ran out of the way of the building as it crashed into the streets. The robot then came right through the glass and charged at them with it's saw hands. The group tried to run away but was confronted by the second robot. The twins then jumped out of the way of their saws as they landed on the left robot's head. They tried to break the armor, but it was too tough a material. Then they jumped out of the way as the right robot slashed at them, but landed on the other's head. That robot was defeated.

"Close one." Humungosaur said and FourArms nodded her head in agreement.

Meanwhile a bionic robot came by the boy's side. "This is not safe. You must leave."

"No. I want to see Tennyson suffer!" Then he took out some sort of ray and flew into the fight. The four were moving so fast, landing their blows and blasts at either robot. The boy couldn't get a proper aim of Humungosaur. "Hold still, you big lizard!"

Rook and Julie then backflipped and fired their laser and rockets at their robot's eye. It was a direct hit. The pair smiled but then it vanished when they realized that the robot's movements went haywire and was spinning out of control. The four then ran for their lives. The robot that was damaged slashed at the same time as the other, causing a saw to be sliced off and hit the second robot's head. They both fired their lasers and destroyed each other.

A piece of metal then hit the boy and he fell out of the sky as the twins returned to normal. The four then came over his view with their hands on their hips. "Alright, start talking kid! Now!" Ben demanded.

"Who are you?" Julie questioned.

"First, who are the two girls?" the boy asked.

"Fine. I'm Jen Tennyson-Ben's twin sister." Jen answered.

"And I'm Julie Yamamoto-Jen's partner and Ben's girlfriend. Now talk!" Julie answered and ordered.

"Of course you have a girlfriend-and a hot one at that!" the boy said.

"You have no chance at me squirt." Julie snapped. "My heart belongs to Ben and Ben alone."

The boy then smiled and spotted the ray "Of course. You don't even remember me. I'm Billy Billions. We were in middle school together. I sat behind you in Mrs. Reolf's class."

* * *

*Flashback*

Billy was shown raising his hand and waving it, but the teacher called on Ben instead. "I was richer than you, I was smarter than you." Billy lectured. Then Ben was shown to get the answer right, much to the admiration of everyone in his class except Billy. "I should have been running that school." In gym class a blond-haired girl was picking teams for kickball and then picked Ben as he was fiddling with his prototype Omnitrix, much to Billy's dismay. Billy then angrily kicked a ball against the wall, only for it to come back and hit him in the head.

* * *

"Now do you remember me?" Billy said as the team was not paying attention in the least bit-Ben was cleaning out his ear, Jen and Julie were laying on tanning chairs that Jen summoned magically, and Rook was looking in dismay.

"Uh, no." Ben said. Billy's face then turned beet red. "Then maybe you'll remember this!"

* * *

"Flashback continues*

Billy's helicopter flew through the air over Bellwood. Billy then looked out to see Ben confronting a criminal in an alleyway. He then transformed into Diamondhead. "You weren't smarter than me. You were just lucky. So I decided to show you up once and for all!" Billy then aimed and fired a portal cannon that transports it's target to Dimension 12. However, due to Petrosapiens' crystal body, the beam deflected off Diamondhead and went right back at Billy, sending him to Dimension 12.

* * *

"Wait. So instead of zapping me, you got sucked into Dimension 12." Billy looked away, embarassed. Then the four of them burst out laughing in hysterics. Jen was kicking in the air while Julie was hitting the ground because of Billy's embarassing failure 5 years ago. Jen and Julie got up.

"Oh man that is rich" Julie said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I've seen Dr. Animo make failures that are not as hilarious as _that!_" Julie explained to them.

"It's not funny." Billy protested.

"Come on man, you got to admit is is _a little _bit funny." Ben said.

Billy then gritted his teeth in anger. "I don't gotta admit anything! I said it's not funny."

* * *

*Flashback continues*

Billy then woke up from getting sucked into Dimension 12. He got up and saw the robots blasting away. "There I was, stranded in a dimension where time stood still. A place where all organic life had been hunted into extinction." Then the robots noticed Billy standing there and their eyes glowed red.

"DESTROY ALL FLESH AND THE WORKS OF FLESH!" the robots chanted. They fired their beams at Billy who was blasted near a hole where he would be safe. The robots rolled by and did not do anything. "You know the worst part?"

* * *

"That five years of isolation drove you crazy?" Jen guessed.

"That five years of isolation drove me-NO! The worst part is because of Dimension 12's weirdo time effect I stopped aging! Now I'm stuck looking like this!"

* * *

*Flashback Continues*

In the whole, Billy was working on some kind of pocketwatch invention. "My body stopped growing, but not my brain. I'm a genius by the way. Born of geniuses. My parents basically invented modern robotics." Billy then walked out of his hole and confronted the robots. Of course the robots noticed him right away.

"DESTROY ALL FLESH AND THE WORKS OF FLESH!"

One robot swung his claw tentacle at Billy but he pressed his pockewatch device and the robot stopped and the claw went on the ground as a platfom for Billy and the robot lifted him up as the other robots gathered.

* * *

"After that, reopening the portal to Earth was just a matter of time." Billy finished.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" Ben asked as he was fiddling with his Omnitrix the entire time.

"Weren't you listening!?"

"When you're a world-famous superhero, you've heard one 'blah, blah, blah, evil tyrade', you've heard them all." Jen explained.

"World-famous?" Billy said through gritted teeth.

"Yes. According to Ben he has saved the universe billions of times." Rook explained.

"At least." Julie added. "That's why I love him." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course you became world-famous." An irritated Billy said. "Why wouldn't you be?" He then rushed over to his ray gun underneath the rubble. He aimed it at the foursome. "That all changes RIGHT NOW!" He fired his gun at all four of them. "Ahh!" Ben said before they blacked out.

* * *

"I feel weird." Ben said as he came to. He saw the Omnitrix hanging loosely from his wrist as he stood up. He shot open his eyes. "What's going on?" He then saw his teamates and he woke them up. "Rook, Jen, Julie! Are you okay?" He then saw that they were turned 11 years old.

Jen stood up with her partner and they stared in shock. "Julie, something is definitely wrong here."

Julie then looked at herself and put her hands on her hips. "What was your first clue?"

Ben then looked at his girlfriend and sister. "I knew it! You two _were_ always adorable looking!" Jen and Julie then blushed at their brother and boyfriend. Then they looked at Rook who came to.

"Rook, are you alright." Julie asked.

"I am entirely not sure." Then Rook sat up and saw he had a tail swinging to and fro. "How embarassing."

Ben, Jen, and Julie just stared. "Dude, you have a tail!" Jen said.

"That is the only thing you noticed about our predicament?"

"Your voice is kind of weird too?" Ben finished.

"Do Revonnahganders always have tails?" Julie asked Rook.

"Yes, it usually falls off at puberty." The tail was wagging on it's own. "Stop that. Stop that right now. Stop." Rook grabbed his tail.

"What did you do to us?!" Jen threatened.

"Just a little something I whipped up when I was stranded in Dimension 12." Billy said holding his De-Aging Ray. "Now you'll know how it feels to be stuck looking like kids for the rest of your lives." The foursome looked at him, venom in their eyes. "Just some kid, who nobody knows.

"Would 'some kid' be able to do THIS!" Jen yelled and she fired discs of mana at Billy, but his robot babysitter took the hit for him.

"Jen, your powers are just as strong as when you are 16. How?" Julie asked.

"Anodite powers and magic are very strong powers. I have to meditate every month to keep my powers under control. Their strength is not in the body, it's all in your mind." Jen explained.

Julie then nodded at Jen and looked back towards Billy. "Change. Us. Back!" Julie threatened.

"Your boyfriend doesn't scare me. I've seen him in action. He can't even control that thing."

"It doesn't matter what we turn into, we'll still be able to bring you down." Ben said.

"Like I'd give you a chance." Then he sent more robots after them.

"Rook, Julie, RUN!" the twins said together.

Then they split up three ways. Ben took the left, Jen took the right, and Ship merged with Julie and they took to the skies.

* * *

Ben slammed his Omnitrix but didn't transform.

"ERROR. BIOMETRIC DATA DOES NOT MATCH BEN TENNYSON."

"That's because I'm 11 again. What do you want from me." Ben said ducking behind a truck.

"ERROR. VOCAL PATTERN DOES NOT MATCH BEN TENNYSON." Then a robot came out and destroyed the truck and Ben ran off. "PLEASE PROVIDE ALTERNATE IDENTIFICATION."

"My name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. I live in Bellwood. My twin sister is Jennifer Heather Tennyson. My girlfriend is Julie Yamamoto. My grandfather is Max Tennyson. I like soccer and chili fries and-" The robot blasted near where Ben was running and he was catapulted into the air. "I"M SCARED OF PEACOCKS!"

"IDENTITY CONFIRMED. THANK YOU." There was a flash of green light and from out of the smoke burst:

"BallWeevil!" He spat down to form his ball and rolled away from the robot's slashes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jen was facing a similar problem with her Omnitrix. "Come on, work for me!" she yelled at the Omnitrix while flying away on a Mana hoverboard.

"ERROR." Her Omnitrix said in a female voice. "VOCAL PATTERN DOES NOT MATCH JEN TENNYSON. PLEASE PROVIDE ALTERNATE IDENTIFICATION."

"I'm Jennifer Heather Tennyson. I live in Bellwood. My twin brother is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. My grandmother is Verdona Tennyson. I love cooking and martial arts and-" The robot blasted her hoverboard away. "I HAVE A CRUSH ON ROOK!"

"IDENTITY CONFIRMED. THANK YOU." There was a flash of pink light and out came-

"Battlefly!" She then faced them and spun her hands in their motion. "Cyclone Slam!" She then blew her cyclone right at the robots and flew away.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Weren't expecting Jen to say that, huh? Well questions remain- How will our team fair? How will they put Billy Billions in his place? And when will Jen confess to Rook? Find out the answers to the first two questions in Part 2**


	10. Arrested Development Part 2

**Previously on Ben 10 Omniverse: Ben and the gang were battling robots from Dimension 12 when a mysterious boy named Billy Billions came and explained his history with Ben. He apparently was sucked into Dimension 12 when he treid to get rid of Ben by sending him to Dimension 12. In an act of jealousy at Ben's success, he turned Ben, Jen, Julie, and Rook into kids. They then split up to get rid of the robots. What will happen now? We're about to find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Arrested Development Part 2**

"Pshh. This is a piece of cake." Billy said while sending the robots after the twins. "Hey Mazuma? Who is more famous? The superhero or the guy that destroys him?" Then, two cables appeared from behind the rubble at Billy. Mazuma grabbed them to reveal it was Julie and Kevin who shot them. She then tugged on the cables and sent the two flying. Rook was sent crashing into the ground but Julie broke the cable in midair.

They then took a fighting stance as Rook adjusted the size of his armor. Julie and Mazuma were locked in hand-to-hand combat. She learned a lot from sparing with Jen at the Plumber's Headquarters so she was easily dodging them as she asscended on the fallen robot. She then took a backflip and kicked Mazma back down without her armor. "Hey Rook. Your turn!" She yelled tagging Rook.

* * *

BallWeevil was rolling away from the robots as his Gel Ball got bigger and bigger. Then he turned around and rolled the ball at the robots. It exploded on contact with the robots and knocked them into the lake. BallWeevil then made another ball and went back to Rook and Julie.

* * *

Battlefly was flying away from the robots as she made her way to a Monarchian's haven-the forest. She then took out her book and said one of her spells- _**"Terra Trema Eradico!"**_The ground beneath the robots shook and cracked as the robots were knocked over from the shockwave and Battlefly flew into the forest. The robots looked around, confused. Then the plants from the forest snared their way all over the robots, squeezing them with powerful force. Battlefly was sitting on a branch, reading a cookbook as the robots struggled to get free. Without even looking at the robots, she balled her hand into a fist. A second after she did that, the plants crushed the robots til nothing was left. They fell into pieces of scrap metal. She then flew back to Billions.

"That's it you little twerp!" she said flying back there. "You think your so cool. Well if you back a dog into a corner, you're gonna get bit!"

* * *

Rook wasn't having as much success as Julie in his fighting Mazuma, he was knocked to the edge of the robot. "I advise you to surrender." Mazuma said. "I have injured all of your extremities." Then Rook's tail swung to-and-fo and he smirked.

"Almost all of them." He swung his tail on a loose piece of metal which Mazuma grabbed, forming a ramp. He then took a run and swung his tail in a mace-like fashion, which hit Mazuma in the head revealing her circuitry. Rook and Julie gasped and Mazuma sent Rook flying and Julie flew away with Ship's armor.

BallWeevil and Battlefly were flying and rolling next to each other and saw Rook flying through the air. BallWeevil rolled his ball back and caught Rook, just barely. Julie and Battlefly landed on the ground. "You okay?" BallWeevil asked.

"I am not sure. However, our foes have left the scene." BallWeevil turned back to Ben. Battlefly then took in a breath and sung the most beautiful song with the most beautiful voice that Julie had ever heard. Rook and Julie were healed of all injuries.

"All better?" Battlefly asked, turning back to Jen.

Rook and Julie nodded. "We should go back to headquarters. Perhaps the Plumbers can return us to normal." Julie suggested.

"Good idea." Ben said and the ball rolled and and exploded. Jen made a mana shield around her and Julie to shield them from the goo.

* * *

Inside the Proto-TRUK, Rook was trying to start it, but he couldn't reach the pedal at his size. They took the bus to headquarters instead. Then, Ben saw a girl in the seat behind them playing with her phone and he smirked in curiosity. "Yes. I am Ben Tennyson. Superhero. Saved the world a few times. Maybe you've heard of me?" The girl smiled and laughed out loud.

"OMG! That is adorable! 'I'm a superhero. Maybe you've heard of me!'" She laughed as Ben frowned and shifted his look towards towards Rook.

"What was that thing you said back at the library?"

"How embarassing?"

"Bingo."

Jen and Julie were talking at Ben's embarassment. "I've only been back for 5 months and it still feels the same as when I first learned he had the prototype Omnitrix. Has he always done this act, Julie?"

Julie smirked and leaned back in her chair. "You have no idea. He always takes this superhero career seriously. But that's why I love him so much."

Jen then thought about the words to say and leaned in so she knew only her best friend could tell her. "Hey, Julie. I kind of have a crush on someone who's in the Plumbers."

"Oh, who?"

"If I tell you, you can only tell Ben about it and no one else, okay?"

"You can count on me. Who do you have a crush on?"

Jen gulped as she was spilling her biggest secret. "Rook."

"You have a crush on Rook!" She whispered. Jen nodded. "I know what you should do. You wait for him to make the first move. That's how Ben and I are in a relationship that is so strong. If you make the first move then it is just an awkward on-and-off relationship. The guy always has to take the first move."

Jen said "Okay, we'll discuss more with Ben."

* * *

Back in the Plumber's base, Max was walking the twins and Julie around the hallway. "Blukic and Driba are working as fast as they can." Max said telling them about their solution to their age problem.

"Then they have to work faster. We have to get normal so we can battle Billy Billions and his bionic babysitter!" Ben yelled and Julie put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Be patient Ben. I know you're worried but they're doing everything they can to help. I promise everything will be okay." She then planted a kiss on Ben's cheek.

"I know, Julie. But we just look like we're 11. We're still 16 in here." He said pointing to his head. He then took Julie in a bear hug. Jen just smiled and wondered how it would be if and when she and Rook started dating.

"Well in that case, stop whining and act your age." The three smiled.

They made their way to the lab where they found Blukic and Driba strapping Rook into an electric chair of some sort. "What are you guys doing to Rook?" Jen asked confused.

"We are about to reverse the effects of the De-Aging Ray." Driba said.

"Obviously." Blukic added.

They turned on the machine by pulling a lever. This activatd a shock beam which sent shocks all throughout Rook. When the beam deacitivated, Rook was still the same as he stood up.

"As we said, we have no idea how to reversethe effedts of the De-Aging Ray."

"Obivously."

"Looks like our only solution is to get the Ray from Billy." Max said.

"Works for me." Ben said. The girls stepped up and put their fists into their hands.

"You in Rook?" Julie asked, determined.

"Obviously."

They went to the garage and got the Tenn-Speed motorcycles. The twins then said to their GPS "Destination-Billions Mansion." Destination computerized. They then were changed into their riding gear, but it fit their size. "Auto-Pilot. Flight Mode." They were changed into Jet Mode and they took off with their partners sitting by them-Julie for Jen, and Rook for Ben.

* * *

Back at Billions Tower, their were countless amounts of Dimension 12 robots. Billy and Mazuma walked into the room. "Once the projector is working again, I'll use it to send the Tennyson Twins and their partners into Dimension 12 forever. Then I'll be the winner and they'll be the losers." Billy smirked.

"And then what?" Mazuma asked.

"Then, I'll take revenge against anyone else in Bellwood who ever gave me a hard time. That's right, run lady! You're next." He walked towards his robots ordering them around. "Hey robots! What's taking so long. What part of 'hurry up' don't you understand?" He then used his pocketwatch to control the robots to push the frame for the projector out of the way. "I said faster! Faster, Faster, faster!" Then he turned up the speed on his pocketwatch to full and it broke from him turning it up too high. The robots then rolled up to him, no longer under his control.

"THIS REALM IS OVERRUN WITH USELESS ORGANIC LIFEFORMS! ACTIVATE THE PORTAL GENERATOR AND INITIATE DESTRUCTION PROTOCAL! THIS DIMENSION MUST BE STERILIZED!" They activated the Portal Generator and it sent in a bright yellow light.

"How dare you!" Billy was outraged. "Halt! Halt, I say! I am your master, obey me!" The robots ignored him and the portal sent in more Dimension 12 robots.

"DESTROY ALL FLESH AND THE WORKS OF FLESH!"

"Stop! I command you!"

Mazuma jumped in as Billy was about to be crushed by the robots and took him to a door. They watched as the robots grew in number.

"DESTROY ALL FLESH AND THE WORKS OF FLESH! DESTROY ALL FLESH AND THE WORKS OF FLESH!"

"Oh..." Billy said embarassed.

* * *

Ben and Jen stopped their Motorcycles in front of the tower and they and their partners got out and stood in front of the tower with a giant B for 'Billions.'

"Billions Technology Tower." Rook identified.

"What?! The kids got his own skyscraper?!" Julie asked outraged at the twerp.

"What's he so jealous of me for?!" Ben agreed.

Then they heard an explosion from the top of the tower and Billy and Mazuma came flying out of it and they crashed into the giant B. "I knew you wouldn't leave me." He told Mazuma. Then, they noticed the team walking towards them.

"Ben Tennyson and company. I hate to seem rude, but I have a dentist appointment so if you'll excuse me?" He said walking away. Jen then grabbed his collar "Nice try, twerp." Then Mazuma picked her up by her long brown hair. "Owowowow." Julie and Rook pointed their Proto-Tools towards Mazuma.

"Drop her." Julie demaned.

"Master Billy?"

"Alright! You let me go, she'll let you go!" Jen dropped Billy and Mazuma dropped her. Julie and Rook put their weapons away.

"Let me guess? Dimesion 12 robts+Big explosion=you're 'super genius brain' screwing up royally?" Ben said.

"I had everything under control!" Billy assured.

* * *

They got in the elevator as the floor ascended higher and higher as Billy was trying to use Rook's Proto-Tool, but Rook was holding him back.

"Come on. I bet I can figure out how it works." Billy begged.

"The Proto-Tool is a very complicated mechanism."

"Come on!" Billy begged still.

Jen, Julie, and Ben looked out the elevator's window to see Captain Nemesis' building realizing that Billy has no original ideas at all! Their hatred towards him grew stronger yet.

"I can't believe you built your tower right next to Captain Nemesis' building!" Julie said, angrily.

"Yeah, except my tower is stronger than his building." He said in a sing-song voice.

Ben's eye started twitching. "That's it! You're trying to prove you're better than anyone! But what happens? You create this huge mess that _you _don't even know how to fix!"

"I'll think of something. I _am _a super genius."

"Based on what?" Julie snapped. "You sent Dimension 12 robots here to attack us? Brilliant! Except Nemesis did it first!"

Jen stepped next to her best friend. "They're right. Even that pocketwatch is just a wannabe Omnitrix! Honestly, have you _ever _come up with an original idea?!"

"I came up with IQ Lad myself."

"What is that? Your supervillain name?" Ben asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is."

"Well, it's super lame."

"You think you could come up with anything better."

"Look, you're a supergenius, right? Then do something like, I don't know, Wiz Kid or Wit's End or Brain Power!"

"Ooh! That _is _a good one!"

"I didn't say you could use it."

"Then why did you even bring it up?"

Jen snapped "To prove you're not as smart as you think you are, **Billy!**"

Julie stepped in. "You're just a spoiled brat, **Billy!**"

Ben finished with "A petty, jealous copycat, **Billy!**"

Billy was unphased. "Well at least you know my name now."

Rook separated the four of them. "Can we please settle this _after _we stop a pandamonial invasion?"

In _th.e_ hallway leading to the robot room, the 6 peeked from out of the corner. Julie then told Billy "As soon as we're inside, you get the DeAger and turn us back to normal. Then we'll stop the robots."

"No. First we stop the robots, _then _I'll turn you back."

They got inside the robot room and ducked behind some crates. Julie whistled and Ship merged with her.

"These guys could use a blast from Shocksquatch." Ben turned the dial to Shocksquatch and hit the core, but nothing happened. "Come on Shocksquatch!" Nada.  
"How about *alters voice to deeper tone* Shocksquatch." Nada still. "It's me Omnitrix. Hello? Anything?" Then he transformed into something other than what he was going for.

"Bloxx?!"

"Oh! Well, _that's _useful!" Billy yelled.

"You just have to be smart enough to adapt, **Billy!**"

Mazuma shushed them. "Quiet, they might hear you." Then she was blasted by a robot who aimed his cannon again.

Bloxx and Julie came out of the smoke and went for the nearest robot's head and tore it off. They split up to take on separate groups of robots. Bloxx stretched to robots and tore their heads off while Julie fired Ship's weapons at the robot's heads.

Back with Rook, Jen, Mazuma, and Billy, Rook was trying to pry the rubble off Mazuma to no avail.

"What are you waiting for Billy, before I steal the spotlight from you." Jen demanded.

"Oh, like some _girl _like you could possibly win against them!" Billy teased. Jen's blood started to boil with this know-it-all.

"What did you call me?!"

"A _girl_."

Jen's heart rate increased with her anger and she let loose a roaring scream **"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **She started to glow with her mana powers. She gained a mask like a cat's head. She gained elbow-length gloves and her skin turned violet purple. Her clothes turned dark blue and she gained knee length boots. Her hair turned a light magenta. "Would some girl be able to do this." She flew at hyper sonic speed and left holes through 5 robots. She then flew towards Billy and fired a few blasts at a robot behind him and grabbed him out of the way next to Mazuma. "Too bad your brain isn't as big as your mouth!" She childed and flew away.

Ben, Rook, and Julie just looked at her in amazement. "That must be her Anodite form." Julie realized.

Ben and Jen's Omnitrix symbols beeped in scan mode. Both sad the same message "UNCATALOGGED DNA RECOGNIZED. SCANNING." The Omnitrix's both enveloped Jen with a yellow light. "ANODITE DNA UNLOCKED. NOW AVAILABLE FOR TRANSFORMATION." Jen shot her mana energy slashes at 3 robots, slicing right through them and rows they were in. The 9 robots exploded on contact. Jen turned her Omnitrix to the desired form. She dialed and then slammed the core.

Her skin turned became covered in light brown fur. Her eyes turned to oval-green eyes and her clothing changed into a pink jumpsuit with no pant legs. Her hair turned into several long brown quills and she grew several spines. The Omnitrix symbol appeared on her belt. "Needle Mouse!" She then threw her spines at the robots, severing some arms and started rolling away.

Ben then saw his new form and turned into him. His hair turned into purple flames and his body turned full purple. His eyes turned full green. "Manadite!" He shot lasers from his eyes and destroyed 1 robot and flew away from Julie and Needle Mouse.

"What are you doing?' Mazuma asked.

"I'm thinking."

"While Ben Tennyson steals the spotlight. As usual."

Billy started twitching and yelled "Not this time!" Mazuma shut down.

Julie dropped down and grabbed a spin dashing Needle Mouse and dropped her on a robot, she then sliced right down the robot, slicing it in two.

Manadite flew between two robots and they aimed their cannons at them. Manadite retaliated by trapping them in purple flame domes. They melted on contact with the flames and exploded.

Billy went for his cabinet as Julie fired her rockets and was then blasted by a laser. Billy got out his DeAger Ray and showed Needle Mouse, who was stuck in a robot's grasp. "Hey Tennyson, lookie what I've got!" Needle Mouse saw a robot tentacle.

"Billy! Look out!"

The robot was about to crush Billy until Rook grabbed Billy with his tail and dragged him along with the robot following.

"Please be careful with that device" Rook advised.

Needle Mouse got into her spin ball and shot into the robot's tentacle and destroyed the robot from the inside-out.

Billy and Rook were almost blasted and went flying and Billy dropped the DeAger Ray. "Again?! I have got to put a better grip on that thing." He then noticed Rook's Proto-Tool lying next to it. "Cool!"

Manadite, Needle Mouse, and Julie looked at the doors where more and more robots emerged. "DESTROY ALL FLESH AND THE WORKS OF FLESH!"

"No Billy! Grab the DeAger!" Julie shouted as she blasted 5 more robots and flew away from him.

Billy couldn't figure out how to work the Proto-Tool, which Rook snatched back from him. "I told you it was complitcated." Billy shoved Rook away from him and threw the Proto-Tool against the floor. It slid and the laser activated and it bounced around, knocking over the robots and hit the portal generator, causing it to overload!

All of the robots were sucked back into Dimension 12. Manadite held Mazuma, Julie flew away, and Needle Mouse stuck two quills into the ground for support. "I don't know how long the quills will hold guys!" Billy lost his grip of the rail and almost flew into the portal, but Julie grabbed him but was loosing her grip. Rook then spotted the Emergency Shut Down Switch and crawled over to it. He pressed the button, revealing the switch, and pulled the switch. The portal was closed just before Billy was sucked in. Billy was stuck by his shirt on the closed portal.

"I did it! **I **overloaded the portal generator! **I **saved the world!" Billy shouted.

"After being the one who doomed it." Rook replied.

"That defeats the purpose of the situation." Julie agreed.

"I saved the world. Ha ha me-Billy Billions-I mean IQ Lad-I mean-"

"Been there done that." Needle Mouse said as she turned back to human along with Ben.

"A billion times." Ben said.

"I did it this time! Not you Ben Tennyson! Me! Me! Meeee!" Then the shirt ripped and he fell into the floor.

"That's gonna hurt when he wakes up." Julie said, deactivating her armor, revealing her sleeveless tank top and shorts.

Julie handed Ben the DeAging Ray."Ready to say goodbye to that tail?" Jen asked Rook.

"I don't know. I was just getting used to it again." The tail hit him in the face. "I am over it." Jen giggled at her crush.

* * *

The press were interviewing Ben, Jen, and Julie. "Ben, what happened in there?"

"Guys, guys, please." Julie politely said.

"One question at a time." Jen agreed.

"Was it Captain Nemesis?"

"Will you show us some of your aliens?"

Rook and Max were rolling in Mazuma and Billy into the Plumber's truck and Billy facepalmed. "It's not fair! Not fair! I did all the work! I saved the world! And he gets all the credit! Again!" Max lifted him into the truck.

"Stop whining Billy." Then the twins and Julie walked in front.

"Yeah, grow up will you." And the truck doors closed.

* * *

**I'd like to thank Btr100 for letting me use Manadite and also Axle the Hedgehog for letting me use Needle Mouse. There will be more of my two dear friends aliens in due time, so thank you all so much, see you next time. *Shapes hands into heart* I love you guys.**


	11. Tummy Trouble Part 1

**Hey guys it's me again, I'm letting you know these next 5 episodes are entirely based on the Incursean Invasion thanks to Garrett4976 thank you. Now with that notice out of the way-LET'S FRAG SOME FROGS!**

* * *

**Chapter** **11**

**Tummy Trouble Part 1**

Ben and Rook were tied up in a yarn net hanging upside down with Jen and Julie in a similar position on a separate net. They were hanging over mind-controlled cats. Then a girl in cat-like clothes came out of nowhere up to them. "Cat out of the bag, Tennyson twins; thanks to my meow-meow militia!" She picked up a few of the cats. "Bellwood's about to rub up on it's new master-Nyancy Chan!" She released the cats right up on the to yarn traps.

Jen then yawned at her lecture. "Julie? I have a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or do the criminals we fight keep getting weirder?"

"It's not just you."

Ben yawned as well and asked Rook "Which one is she again?"

"The woman who controls cats."

"Right, Cat Lady. Isn't that a little gimmicky?"

"On the contrary. I find her strangely compelling."

The twins then nodded to each other. "Okay, let's do this." Ben said.

"Better hope they don't have squirt bottles in the Null Void Nyancy!" Jen said and mana-sawed herself and Julie out of their net while Rook clawed himself out of his and Ben's snare.

"Cause you have been a very bad kitty." Julie finished.

"Cry havoc and let slip the cats of war!" Nyancy shouted and released five tigers at them. Julie and Rook went for Nyancy while the twins handled the tigers.

Rook and Julie jumped from crate to crate and Rook tackled Nyancy. "Meow!" she cried and Julie stepped in front of them.

"So you're a cat person. Well I'm not really into cats." She then whistled and Ship came out from behind a crate and fused with her. "Woof."

Nyancy turned and blinked seductively at Rook. "You don't really want to arrest me do you?" She said hypnotizing Rook.

"I do not want to arrest you." Julie then fired shot a light, getting Rook's attention and prompted him not to fight her.

Jen then just smirked at how easy it was with the tigers. "We don't even need our heavy hitters." She said while Ben turned into Upchuck.

"I know, just our big eaters." Then Jen facepalmed herself at Ben's disgustingness.

"I was going to turn into Tigra and seduct them into not attacking us."

"Where's the fun in that?" Upchuck said and swallowed the tigers whole and barfed them up. Jen ducked behind 3 crates and lost her lunch.

"Oh that image will haunt me forever." Jen said. "You considering rethinking that relationship with him?"

"Never. He's not that disgusting. Upchuck is. I'm used to it by now." Julie said.

Back with Rook, Upchuck turned to him and Nyancy. "You'll help me escape, meow-meow? But first, beat Ben Tennyson to a pulp!"

"I am" Rook then suddenly was bored out of his wits. "not nearly as hypnotized as that."

"What?! But I control cats!"

"Yes and I am cat-like. But no."

"Well-fiddlesticks!"

* * *

The Plumbers came in and arrested Nyancy. "A galatic tribnal?! Gosh, you try to take over one city-"

"Keep moving." Then they put her in the prison ship and took off into the atmosphere.

Julie then turned to Upchuck and said, concerned "Are you okay honey? It can't be wise to swallow tigers whole. Even for a moment."

Upchuck then shook it off. "Nah. When I'm Upchuck, I eat punks like those for breakfast." Then, out of nowhere, he got a pain in his bottomless stomach.

His team just looked at him. "I see..." Julie said.

"No. Something's wrong. As if millions of stomachs cried out in hunger." Then he passed out and truned human.

"Ben!" Rook said leaning down to him. Ben got up and looked at his team.

"Come on guys. Road trip."

* * *

The team was flying into deep space with the Proto-TRUK and Ship's vehicle mode. Rook and Ben drove in the Proto-TRUK while Julie and Jen were riding in Ship. Rook and Julie were communicating with each other via wireless images on their vehicles.

"Peptos XI. Home of the Upchucks." Julie said, as to where they were heading.

Jen was then on the database programmed on one of her bracelets. "According to the alien lifeform database, there are two distinct subspecies of Gourmand. The Murks and the Perks."

Ben then told them through the ships image "Isn't there anything that explains my stomachache?"

Rook continued for Jen. "Gourmands share a swarm gastronomy."

"Anything that explains what you just said."

Julie looked it up on Ship's computer while Rook and Jen did the same. "Swarm gastronomy-all Gourmand's stomachs lead to a trans-spacial blader dimension. How else do you think they can east so much?"

"Gross." Ben whined.

Jen smiled with Julie and Rook. "It is a big universe Ben. It is filled with wonder and variety and, yes, incredible grossness."

Then, just as the ships went into Peptos' gravity, they were hit with some kind of astroids.

"Ship-Ship"

Jen then told Julie's pet "Slow down Ship. We don't want you to get too injured."

Ben was worried. "What was that?"

"Some kind of debris field! Hold on!" Rook said as he and Ship dodged the giant space rocks. They started to look familiar to the team.

"Rook is it just me, or do those look like-" Ben started.

"We only have a few candidates to consider. Vilgax. Aggregor. Perhaps the Highbreed at one time." Then they got blasted by ship lasers. The foursome turned to see Incursean ships following them.

"Attention unidentified vessel. This is Lieutenant Ran of the celebrated Calaveras Reigon. Prepare for obliteration at the hands of the glorious Incursean Empire!"

"Or it could be the Incurseans." Julie confirmed.

"I was getting to that Julie." Rook finished. Jen giggled at his sureness.

"What are they doing here?" Jen asked, confused.

"Interesting question, BFF." Julie complimented. "Let's not stick around to find out." Then the Proto-TRUK and Ship tried to outfly them, but they were too persistent.

"I don't know Julie. A little space battle seems right up my alley." Ben said tuning his Omnitrix to the desired form as the ships got behind the Incursean ships. Ship and the Proto-TRUK fired blasters at the ships, damaging them. Julie was calling someone on her Plumber's Badge.

"Ester, Hope, this is Jen. We need your help with us on Peptos XI! Incurseans!" Jen shouted. She invited Ester and Hope to join the Plumbers 3 days after Billy Billions turned them into kids. She figured they would need all the help they could get.

* * *

Ester and Hope were in Ledgerdomain getting ready for their first mission as part of Ben's team. "We're on our way, Jen." Hope said as she opened the Door to Anywhere. She gave Ledgerdomain part of the Alpha Rune's power so it wouldn't fall apart without it inside Ledgerdomain. Then, Ester and Hope went outside and engaged in fighting the Incurseans.

* * *

Back with the twins team, Ben had his Omnitrix set to Jetray. "Jetray's got it covered." Then he slammed the core and turned into Big Chill. "Or Big Chill. I guess." He then went intangible and flew outside.

"And so it begins." Rook said.

Jen set her Omnitrix to her Anodite form and hit the core. She transformed into her Anodite form without using her mana powers, eliminating the danger of losing her humanity. Her Anodite form did not have the firey head, but she could still use the fire. "Manadite!" She flew out of the back of Ship and went next to Big Chill who was freezing the ships with his breath. Manadite shot her purple flames at a ship's engine, blowing it up. She then saw a ship chasing Ben and she flew at hypersonic speed towards it and pulled out her magic book. "**_Forcus Nebuli!"_ **She created a shield around itself and slammed into the ship, sending it spiraling out of control. She and Ben went right back into their respective partner's ships.

"There. Was that so unwise?" Ben asked as Rook was struggling to stablize the Proto-TRUK's turning. "Anyway, there's a planet that is still in one piece over there." They flew in but the Proto-TRUK got damaged in the fight.

"We have taken many hits!" Rook shouted. "I don't know if it can survive reentry."

Ship then got in front and Jen went Anodite form and got out and created a shield around the Proto-TRUK while Rook and Julie were struggling to stablize it. Jen's nose started to bleed from concentrating on her power so hard.

Ester and Hope noticed them falling out of the ground and Hope ran over to them. She created a magic soft area over the rocky terrain, cushioning their landing. Jen then fell into Ester's arms and turned back from her Anodite form. "Jen, are you alright?" Ester asked her friend.

Jen shook off her feeling and nodded her head and went to hug her mentor. Ship went into Julie's backpack. Inside the Proto-TRUK, Ben was excited about surviving. "Awesome! We did it, buddy!"

Rook was confused and told his computer system "Computer, set a reminder to review Earth grammar. I may not fully understand the pronoun 'we'." They got out and Rook looked at Charmcaster confused as to who she was. "Jen, who is that woman."

"Rook, this is Hope AKA Charmcaster. She was my teacher in magic casting. She used to be evil but changed her ways after her father reversed her resurrection of him." Jen explained.

Hope went over to Rook and shook his hand. "Pleasure to be your fellow Plumber and friend." She said holding up her Plumber's Badge along with Ester. The 4 walked in front to see where the Gourmands were fighting with Jen and Rook following close behind.

"Hey, Rook. I kind of have a confession to make." Rook was confused and let her continue. "I've known you for 5 months now and I've kind of been wanting to ask you if you wanted to go out?" she said, embarassed.

"Go out, what do you mean Jen." Rook asked.

"I mean like the kind of go out that Ben does with Julie."

"Why not. When's a good time for you."

Jen was jumping for joy at her success. She thought that she had blown it but he actually wanted to be her boyfriend! "Friday, 8:00 the movies."

"See you there." Rook said.

* * *

5 minutes later, the six teamates were walking (or in Jen and Hope's case, floating) through the rocky terrain and stopped to find the Gourmands and Incurseans in a battlefield dueling away. The Gourmands were actually fighting with kitchen silverware as weapons and silver plates as helmets.

"Ben, Upchuck's stomach was warning us of a full-scale invasion!" Rook realized. The 6 charged into battle as the Gourmands ate the Incurseans weapons and fired their explosive spit takes at them. Some were using their tongues to have another swing around as a mace. One Murk Gourmand was blasted away and surrounded by Incurseans. Ben and Jen turned into Tigra and Echo Echo. Tigra retracted her unbreakable claws and Echo Echo multiplied and picked up the Murk and carried him away.

Rook and Ester jumped the Incurseans surrounding Tigra's. Rook grabbed Ester's hands and she swung him around with her streching powers. Rook shifted his body so his feet would be in front of his body, as if he were laying down, and he kicked the Incurseans repeatedly in a circle and Hope and Julie trapped them in either magic or energy nets. The four followed Tigra and Echo Echo suit.

The Incurseans were chasing the twins and Echo Echo multiplied into five and Tigra was in the center. The Echo Echos chanted at the same time "You frogs are in deep trouble! Wall of Sound!" and Tigra used her sound attack. "Megaroar!" They unleashed their screams and roar, shockwaving the ground and sending up boulders that sent those froggies flying. The Echo Echos then turned back to one and they ran back, Tigra on all fours. One Incursean tryed to blast them, but Ester grabbed his gun and the four followed suit.

"For me? You shouldn't have." Ester said as she pocketed her new weapon and the six continued their rescue.

"Hey, let go!" the Murk shouted.

"Don't worry. We'll get you back to your group." Tigra said in a peaceful voice, much unlike an Appoplexian's male counterpart. Eventually they got him back to the Gourmands. There was just one problem. The twins turned back human and everyone but Ben realized what was wrong and facepalmed.

"No need to thank me." Ben said and the other Gourmands glared.

"Are you crazy?! I'm a Murk! You just returned me to the Perks!" the Murk said and the Perks aimed their giant forks at Ben while the other 5 stood beside him.

"Where did you get these off-worlders, Murk?"

"What are you consorting with the enemy?"

The Murk got up and told them "Ah, blow out your gullet, Perk. That's Ben and Jen Tennyson and their team." Ben then waved and pointed at the Omnitrix.

* * *

They were walked over to the council area of the Gourmands where an argument of what to do was taking place between them.

"It's time to act. You Perks think too much Cookmeister."

"You Murks act too much Cast Iron." Cookmsister yelled.

"Yeah, just like a Perk!"

"Just like a Perk!"

"Who you calling Perk, Murk!"

The 6 turned to their Murk friend. "You sure the Incursean Empire's your enemy?" Hope asked him.

"I know! Aren't they infuriating?! Private Brown Bag. Appreciate the assit back there, even if you did muck it up." He said shaking hands with all 6 of them.

"No problem. What's going on down there?" Ester asked.

"This? Brash is having it out. Queen Rumbletum was kidnapped by an Incursean raid last night.

Jen and Julie laughed at the fight with Ben and Rook looking on confused. "Ha Ha Ha. Look at them. Their like a married couple!" Julie laughed.

"Murks have no head for this fight. We have to execute Plan Omega before it's too late! There's too much at stake!" Cookmeister shouted.

"Mmm. Steak."The Gourmands all said.

Rook leaned down to Brown Bag. "Plan Omega?"

"The big one. Only the queen can order it."

The Gourmands were all arguing indistinguishably with each other. The sergeants tried to settle them down. The twins got an idea and they both went Upchuck. Ben was Murk and Jen was Perk.

"Hey, quiet down you!" Ben-Upchuck yelled but no one heard him.

"Yeah, quiet! Let's hear them talk!" Jen-Upchuck yelled.

Ben went down to the sergeants while Jen went back down to the team in front of the podium and they both went back to human. "Hey, Ben Tennyson. Saved the universe a few times." Ben bragged.

"Ooohhh..." the Gourmands admired.

"Some of us are Murks, some of us are Perks. So what? I'm human and my partner's a Revonnahgander. We work it out but we don't always see eye-to-eye."

"I'm leading a mission to get the queen back today!" Cast Iron announced.

"Yeah. Whose with us!" Ben asked.

"You've got to be kidding! If we're not going to execute Plan Omega, then we attack the enemy directly!" Cookmeister protested.

"Yeah!" the Perks agreed.

"That is much less risky and it leaves our options open." Rook agreed.

"Dude, they took the Upchuck's queen!" Ben argued.

"Yeah!" the Murks agreed.

"If the Incurseans win, the queen will have no country." Rook argued back.

"Yeah!" the Perks agreed. The girls just felt conflicted. They didn't know whose side to take!

"Fine, let's do it my way!"

"No Ben."

"What?!"

"My mind is made up."

"Well, so is mine!"

They marched off into different groups while the girls decided who to go with.

"Alright. I'm going with Rook since I think going with Ben will attract too much force to the rescue plan" Jen said.

"I'm going with Ben because he's my boyfriend and Ester is coming with us since she has no real connection to Rook as of yet." Julie said.

"That leaves me going with Rook." Charmcaster finished. The four girls put their hands together in a stack.

"Ready and-" Jen started.

"Break!" They girls said and Jen told them "Go team" and they split into their groups following their partners.

"Hey!" Ben started to Rook who turned around. "Good luck man."

"To you as well." Then they left.


	12. Tummy Trouble Part 2

**This story is based off my greatest inspirations from, not just Ben 10, but from all media. So expect a little twist from another series to come in at some point. Now then, time for Ms. Frog Princess herself.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Tummy Trouble Part 2**

The hanger door to the main Incursean ship opened and in stepped Princess Attea. "Raff! Raff!" she shouted for her commander.

"Right here Princess Attea." Raff said as she walked. She turned around annoyed suddenly.

"What did you call me?"

"Forgive me General Attea. Princess, Scion,and Teen Supreme of the deathless Incursean Empire. Highest Commander of the celebrated Calaveras reigon."

"Better." Attea said satisfied. "Make yourself useful and call my daddy. Tell him my moment of glory is at hand."

"Far be it for me to correct you, Highest Commander" Raff interjected. "but the Gourmand Army is more resilient than expected."

"I am leading this fleet, Raff. Not you. Get the queen!" Attea said, maddened. Two Incurseans brought Queen Voratia Rumbletum into the room as their prisoner.

"Oh, hello." Rumbletum said. "I've been planning the most _wonderful _vectoring banquet." Attea was clearly annoyed at her only thinking about food.

"You will sign this planet over to me, Barf-Bag. Or you will pay the price." Attea interjected but Rumbletum was clearly not paying attention.

"Oh, that does it. You shant be invited."

* * *

Back on Peptos XI Rook was leading the Perk troops with Hope and Jen setting up traps and such. Jen turned into Ditto, multiplied into 6, and each got on a different rock formation with Hope giving them equipment and Rook watching, curious. Hope handed her poles with targets which the 6 Dittos stuck in the ground and she flew around passing them crossbows to place on top of all the poles. The Dittos then got together and turned back human, and Jen took another crossbow out of her backpack.

"I am curious, what is with all of those crossbows?" Rook asked his girlfriend.

"Chain-reaction. This crossbow triggers the second, it triggers the 3rd, and so on. All the crossbows are set to have all 6 arrows bounce off these rock formations and fly all around the Incurseans and they'll be skewered." Jen responded.

Hope smiled at her friend and student. "You haven't changed at all from my lessons."

"Okay troops, initiate Operation: Frog Legs." Jen said.

The group split up with Hope seeing the traps as to work and Jen hiding behind a rock with her crossbow set-up ready. Three Incurseans were walking through a terrain part with Hope hiding behind a rock. When they least expected it, they tripped a wire, setting up blow darts dipped in sleeping poison hit them in their necks and they passed out. Hope fist-pumped and contacted her on her earpiece. "The Fly-Eater Express has left the station." She told her group in code.

* * *

Back near the main Incursean battleship, Ship was loading the Murks into it. They were levitating with their burps to get up. Julie and Ester got in their spacesuits and went up there as well.

Above their entry, two Incurseans were leading Rumbletum to a prison chamber. "Unhand my royal person!" she yelled. Down below them, the hanger door sparked and opened as Ester streched her way through the door as it was closing. She then punched one guard, triggering his laser and it hit the other guard. The Murks then charged through with Ester and Julie, who were carrying Proto-Tools with them, and took the Incursean's weapons. They ran by one Incursean who aimed his weapon to stop them, then all of a sudden, Ben as Ghostfreak came through the wall and revealed his tendrils, scaring the Incursean to black out.

"Piece of cake." Ghostfreak said.

"Mmmmm. Cake." the Murks said as the 3 Plumbers shook their heads. They saw another Incursean heading for the command chamber to warn his troops. Julie saw this and shifted her Proto-Tool to freeze ray mode and froze him in his spot (Jen upgraded the gangs Proto-Tools with more attachments as Jury Rigg.)

"Now that's what I call _cold_-blooded." Julie smirked and they moved to the command center as Ben turned back human.

"Who's there, Guard Station 19, REPORT!" Raff said over the intercom.

Ester then went over and spoke through it in a rough voice. "Uh, this is Guard Station 19."

"This is Commander Raff. Is everything alright there?"

"Uh, yeah, great. We're all great here. Ribbit, and uh-" Ben and Julie were groaning with the Murks. "Just ribbit, and uh, super-psyched for the emporer. Go war!" the Murks gasped.

"Well, stay alert. Raff out." They all sighed a deep one of relief. They made their way to the prison chambers.

"Last time I was on an Incursean ship, the holding cell was" he looked down the hanger "this way." The three Plumbers saw the Murks eating away at the pipes. The two guard Incurseans were then knocked out and dragged into the hanger with the Murks taking their weapons.

* * *

Back on Peptos, the girls were executing their traps all according to plan. The Incurseans sprung nets, fell into pits, and even knocked out with Hope's Palorfang duplicates. They passed by the crossbow rig and Jen was hiding up there smirking to herself as they approached. "You're not as deathless as you claim to be, froggies." She then aimed her crossbow at the first target and scoped the aim very carefully. A beat of sweat dropped from her forehead and she fired the arrow, setting off the five others and the arrows deflected off the rock formations randomly, knocking out the Incurseans and she magic'd her equipment into her backpack.

She then went over to Rook, turned her Omnitrix to her desired form and hit the core. Her arms became orange-skinned with two fingered-hands and one thumb. Her skin turned yellow and her eyes changed to oval-shaped blue ones. Her hair went up and hardened into a crown-like armor-crest on her head. The armor then covered her body as well and her legs became insect legs and she sprouted two pairs of insect-like wings. She finally sprouted an oval-shaped tail with an orb on the end. She ignited her hands in flame and beat her wings 7 times in a second. "FireFly!" She flew off to join Hope and Rook in the fight.

* * *

The door to the holding area opened and Ben, Julie, Ester and the Murks got into the prison and readied to release Rumbletum. "Stay frosty, Murks" Cast Iron said calmly.

"Mmm. Frosting." the Murks drooled.

"Sergeant Cast Iron!" a Murk soldier pointed up to see a frozen Rumbletum in the ray of pink light.

"She's in stasis!" Julie realized.

"Get her out of there!" Cast Iron shouted. Ester then shifted the Proto-Tool into bow-mode and fired her Proto-Tool's arrows at the controls, smashing them. The queen then dropped down and the Murks caught her.

"Oh... what happened?" She asked, dazed.

"Don't worry your Highness. We'll get you out of here." Cast Iron promised, then Attea walked in the room.

"Ben Tennyson! Did you really think you could sneak aboard my ship without my knowing?"

Julie snarled at the sight of her old nemesis. "Attea." Her voice seethed with anger.

"Yep. Older and wiser. Now stand down, all of you!" She aimed her blaster. "I'm only saying this once."

Ben turned into SpiderMonkey and Julie and Ester shifted their Proto-Tools into sword mode. "Don't have to tell us twice." Ester said as Ben grabbed the queen and they ran out.

"Attack!" Cast Iron ordered. The Incurseans fired their blasters with Attea backflipping. Julie and Ester jumped up from the Gourmands and started slashing away at the Incurseans while deflecting their blasts with their swords. SpiderMonkey was getting away with the queen on his backside. The Gourmands were eating the blasts and spitting them back out.

"No!" Attea called as the team got away down the hall. They fired their weapons at her as she tried to come near them.

"Oh, my tract! A rescue! How delightful!" Rumbletum called. Attea ran after them. The floor opened up, dropping the two Murks and Attea jumped SpiderMonkey as Julie and Ester came to aid him. Attea gave them the bring-it-on wave and Julie backflipped towards SpiderMonkey and Ester. "Bring it." She then charged her and struck her as Ben turned human. They then dodged each other's strikes gracefully and Julie struck Attea in her weak points, stunning her and went to her boyfriend's aid. Attea pointed the gun at Rumbletum.

"Enough monkey business Tennyson. Surrender or you'll have a royal mess to clean up." The trio gasped at the sight.

* * *

Back on Peptos, Rook was striking the Incurseans with his Proto-Tool blaster while Hope and FireFly were attacking from the air. FireFly threw balls of flame at the Incursean's striking them back as Charmcaster's stone creatures attacked them from below. The Incurseans just kept on coming as FireFly aimed her abdomen at them and fired her heat ray perfectly dead on.

"There sure are a lot of them!" Cookmeister realized.

"Yes. Perhaps I should have listened to Ben." Rook agreed.

* * *

"I should have listened to Rook!" Ben shouted as Attea pointed her blaster at the queen.

"You heard me! Drop the weapons or the queen gets it." Attea ordered.

"Don't listen to her boys! Next to my people, I am nothing." Rumbletum cryed as she put Attea's head in her mouth as Attea shook her into the other Gourmands. Ben then turned into Kickin' Hawk and the girls went by his sides. "Big mistake, kid." Kickin' Hawk said. Attea jump-kicked him and the girls jumped aside.

Back on the planet, FireFly was dropping the Incursean's like flys with her flame. She saw them firing at Hope and she went to help. "Firerams!" She held out her hands and great flame bursts in the shape of ram's heads flew out of them and knocked them down and Rook threw them into one another. Hope said the words _**"Turbo!"**_which created a magenta pink whirlwind, knocking the Incurseans out with each other. But the more Incursean's they defeated, the more came to replace them.

"There's too many of them Rook!" FireFly shouted from above.

"We hold the line!" Rook shouted to his girlfriend as Hope flew to her side. He shifted his Proto-Tool into a shield and threw it at the Incurseans boomerang-style.

"What line?!" Then they saw a big Incursean wheel-tank rolling right for them.

"Bralla Da." Rook said.

* * *

Back onboard the ship, Kickin' Hawk was brawling with Attea and they knocked each other into the wall. Julie and Ester finished off the ship's troops. Then they signalled the Gourmands to leave with Ben. "Come on guys!" Julie said as the Gourmands charged to the airlock where Ship was waiting for them outside.

"Allez Cuisine!" Ester shouted in victory as they shot off. They crashed into the pod.

"I would literally do anything to get out of this airlock." Cast Iron said.

The pod closed as Ester and Julie reactivated their spacesuits. "You think." Kickin' Hawk said as they were released into space and Ship picked them all up and flew them back down to Peptos. Attea was still on the ship and activated her helmet.

Rook and the Perks were trying to outrun the tank and he noticed Ship was flying towards it and Attea was on the ship. "Ben!"

"I am General Attea. Princess, Scion, and Teen Supreme of the deathless Incursean Empire! I will not be defeated by-" and she was blased back by FireFly's heatray.

"Ah, put a sock in it you drama queen!" she said as she went human and showed who she was. But the heatray accidentally knocked Rumbletum out of Ship and onto the tank's wheel.

"The queen!" Hope shouted as she floated to her rescue and she had a Palorfang fly her down.

"Who are you supposed to be, princess." Attea shouted to Jen.

"I'm Jen Tennyson, Ben's twin sister. You hurt him so now there's two hits-I hit you, you hit the ground!" She said as she tuned her Omnitrix to the Appoplexian form and hit the core. Her Appoplexian form had much more visible muscles than Tigra, but she still had the frame. "Rath!" She attacked Attea as Kickin' Hawk came from the roof and joined the fight. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ATTEA! YOU CAN HURT ME, YOU CAN HURT THE THINGS I STAND FOR, YOU CAN EVEN HURT MY FEELINGS IF I HAD ANY! BUT NO ONE HURTS MY BROTHER!"

She yelled as she knocked Attea into the edge and turned human and Ben turned to Water Hazard and knocked her off with a water blast while Jen fired a Mana blast, sending her to the ground and Ship landed, completing Operation: Frog Legs.

Jen then flew Ben off and she cast a dismantling spell on the tank. _**"Mechanicus Dismantlus!"**_It fell apart seemlessly to the Incurseans' dismay.

The Murks and Perks were still fighting.

"You fools Plan Omega is our only chance!" Cookmeister shouted.

"There is an invading force on Peptos XI. Plan Omega will only do the work for them!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Rumbletum said with Ben's 6 members of his team on the cliff near them.

"Your majesty." They both bowed.

"Sergeant Cast Iron, thank you for your rescue of my royal person *burps*"

"Of course, your majesty."

"My boys, I had the most wonderful feast planned. Oh well. Maybe in the next world. It's moving day! Bon Appetit!"

"WHAT!?" Ben, Jen, Julie, Rook, Ester, and Hope shouted together. The Gourmands then started eating everything on the planet and they never filled up.

"They're eating the planet!" Ester shouted.

"It took you a full two minutes to realize what was happening?!" Julie interjected.

"This is Plan Omega. They can't take our planet if there's no planet to take." Rumbletum explained. "It's called Peptos _XI _lamb chops. What do you think happened to the other ten."

"Wait that damage we saw on those other planets. You _ate _them?!"

"And just whe we got this planet the way we liked it." Cast Iron complained.

Attea and her troops were getting beaten back by the feast. "Your highness-"

"No! We can't let these little freaks beat us!"

"Highest Commander, our troops! We can't take much more of this!" Attea gave in and the Incurseans retreated.

* * *

"Is my vehicle still space worthy?" Rook asked. The other 5 were stammering unintelligebly. Jen and Julie fainted at the sight and they were carried in the Proto-TRUK and Ship and they took off.

"The Gourmands?" Julie asked riding in Ship with Ester while Hope was riding in the Proto-TRUK.

"Yeah, kind of beautiful." Ben confirmed as he saw them burping their way to a new home and some vomit got on the Proto-TRUKs windshield.

"And the moment passes." Hope said as they flew away.

"Maybe the Gourmands will be happy in their new home." Ester suggested.

"Yeah, provided they can keep from eating it." Jen said.

* * *

Attea contacted Milleous on her hologram. "All hail Lord Emperor Milleous. Light of the Incursean Empire. Destroyer of entire galaxies. All living creatures tremble in your-"

"Attea! Your stalling!" Milleous interrupted.

"The operation on Peptos was a complete success." Attea lied as she knew they were miserably defeated.

"So it's ours now?"

"I changed my mind. Better to destroy it and let it serve as a warning to others."

"You're smart, daughter of mine. Many places will knuckle under and there will be fireworks. And soon some will not even get to knukle under." He announced showing a hologram of Earth.

* * *

**FireFly is Axle the Hedgehog's idea which I am allowed to use now with his permission. Thank you.**


	13. Vilgax Must Croak Part 1

**Chapter 13**

**Vilgax Must Croak Part 1**

Deep within the Milky Way, a Plumbers prison ship was flying towards a deep security prison with Ship following side-by-side with it. The Prison Ship was being piloted by Rook and aboard it was Ben, Hobble, and 2 other Plumbers. Following them with the support piloting Ship was Jen, Julie, and the newest official member of Ben's team, Eunice. Jen took a week off to get back to Primus and recruit Eunice as an official Plumbette, which Azmuth agreed to do, no exceptions. She knew that this wouldn't be an easy feat as her first Plumber mission as an official member of Ben's Team was to transport the most dangerous criminal in the galaxy.

"We're in position for final approach, Warden Cuttiack." Eunice announced and a hologram appeared on both ships of the warden. The ships coming out of the prison were containing every prisoner that has ever been in that prison.

"Hold on Plumber." He responded. "We've been evacuating thi prison for a whole week. Last convoys leaving now, then Incarcecon is all yours."

"I don't see why we have to evacuate a whole prison for one guy." Ben interjected. Then a hologram of Max came up.

"Ben. You of all people should know why we can't trust your guest around anyone else."

"Hate to break it to you honey" Julie said over the communications with Ship. "but he's definitely been resourceful in the past. We can't trust him with anyone he might influence."

"True. If you don't count the hundred times I've beaten him."

"Ben, this is no time to get cocky. This is the most important mission that Julie or I have had in our Plumber's careers." Jen said appearing next to Julie's hologram.

"Once you 5 and your security team lock him up and leave, the whole sector will be off-limits to space travel. Everything will be automated down to the food synthesizers. He'll be in total solitary confinement, no one will be around for him to bribe, blackmail, or beat up." Max said. "Eunice, all I can say to you specifically is about your attitude. You are calm, yet you know when to strike when necessary. You'll make a fine Plumber and addition to Ben's team."

"Am I supposed to be flattered by all this?" He-who-must-not-be-named said.

"Believe me Vilgax, I don't like this anymore than you do." Ben said.

"And believe _me _Tennyson twins, once I am free of this incumberance, you will like it even less." Ben and Jen yawned and continued their travel to Incarcecon.

"Activating docking position now." Rook announced.

"Remember kids" Max told Ben, Jen, Julie, Rook, and Eunice. "Once you cross into the prison's blackout field, all communications will be blocked. If you're in trouble, you'll be on your own."

"No sweat, we'll drop off Squid-Face and be on our way in no time." Ben calmly responded.

"Why do you think I got Eunice that scholarship, Grandpa?" Jen added.

But as they made their way through to Incarcecon, Attea's ship was following them to their destination.

"All hail Lord Emporer Milleous. Light of the Incursean Empire, destroyer of entire galaxies, all living creatures tremble in your-" Attea started.

"Daughter of mine. You cannot hail me everytime you're bored." Milleous interrupted.

"What you doing daddy."

"You know exactly what I'm doing." He then showed a hologram of his fleet surrounding Vilgaxia. "I've just surrounded Vilgaxia and demanded their immediate surrender. Can we talk later?"

"Boiling oceans, raising cities, laying waste to billions? I wish I could be there."

"You kids these days. You don't think strategically. These Vilgaxians are tough! Almost as tough as us Incurseans. Which means as long as their leaders around...He poses a distant settle to giving up."

Attea leaned back in her seat. "Sooo?"

"So first thing we do is demoralize them." Attea said nothing. "*Sigh* And how do we do that?"

"By getting rid of Vilgax, which is why you sent me to Incarcecon. However, the Plumbers are transporting him to solitary confinement with Ben's Team there. Plus they have added a 9th member to the team-Eunice!"

"Attea, as tough as Ben, Jen, Julie, Rook, and Eunice are, they pose no threat to the operation as I see it. Now if you don't mind, I have to broadcast another ultimatum. *Ahem* Attention Vilgaxian scum!" The hologram turned off and Attea went to her bounty hunters.

"Six-Six, Seven-Seven, Eight-Eight! You heard the man, bring me the head of Vilgax the Conqueror!" The bounty hunters pledged their alligence in their native language. "Don't be familiar. You will address me as General or Highest Commander!" The door closed and the blasters hit the Plumber's ship sending it careening out of control.

"Ahh!" Ben yelled as Rook tried to gain control of the ship.

The girls noticed this and prepared themselves to battle the forces. Jen stuck out her hand to Eunice. "Go ahead. Sample my powers!" Eunice took her hand and absorbed a sample of Jen's Mana and magic abilities, allowing her to use them. Ship's dock opened, allowing them to leave as Julie prepared to merge with him. "If you had lunch, get ready to lose it." Jen said and her eyes glowed pink as soon as she was finished talking.

* * *

"Charging deflectors!" Rook announced.

"Will that take long?!" Ben worried. Then the deflectors were blasted useless.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rook said. Then they heard three bumps as the ship stablized its balance. Ben looked out the window to see his three female teamates pushing the ship into balance with their strength with Anodite power (in he case of Jen in her Anodite form and Eunice) and in Armor mode (in the case of Julie.) They then gave him the thumb's up as they landed the ship with a bump.

"Jen." Eunice whispered.

"What?" Jen asked.

"I have a secret weapon to use against those frogs. I'll tell it to you when they attack head on."

"Honey, are you okay." said Jen as the girls entered the ship.

"Yes. But I damaged the transport during the landing."

"Not our priority right now." Ben reminded him as he went to Vilgax. "Is everyone alright."

"Now that you mention it, I did bruise my-" Hobble started.

"Good. Now we all have to get off this ship. Vilgax included." Ben said undoing his shackles.

"I'm free! I am-" He noticed mana cuffs on his hands.

"Not. And as a warning, if you try to escape, those mana shock cuffs will remind you." Jen warned teasingly.

Ben slammed his core and grew talons on his arms and legs, brown feathers all over his body except the talon, and a beak. "Kickin' Hawk!" He opened the airlock door and told his team. "Everyone except Jen, Julie, and Eunice; hold your breath an then jump." They all did as they were told and they entered Incarcecon as the artificial gravity fans turned on. Vilgax shook off the two Plumbers who were holding him and Kickin' Hawk tackled him into the hallway and continued to punch him until he turned human. The girls went back to normal form as well.

"Get off of me you insect!" Vilgax shoued.

"I'm! Tired! Of! You!" Ben said as he grabbed his tentacle-beard and kicked him.

"Honey, calm down." Julie calmly said to her boyfriend.

"Why should I?! He set us up!" Ben shouted and she and Eunice fired a light laser blast powerful enough to sting him.

"What was that for?!" Vilgax yelled.

"Kidnapping us that one time to get to Ben." Eunice answered. The other Plumbers aimed their weapons at him. Hobble shook in fear as he aimed.

"I had nothing to do with that attack!" Vilgax insisted.

"Yeah right, pull the other tentacle." Ben argued distrustingly.

"Look, use your tiny brains! If the ship had been destroyed, I would have perished with the rest of you." The other Plumbers lowered their weapons.

"He's got a point." Hobble said.

"Hobble! Do not help!" Jen yelled. "Not buying it Vilgax. You took the chance that you would survive and we wouldn't! You'd do anything to get free." Then the door opened and out stepped Attea and her bounty hunters and they all fired their blasters and each Plumber hid behind a different pillar except for Hobble, who was blasted as he ran away.

"Hobble, are you hurt?" Rook asked.

"Actually, it only hurts when I breath." Hobble lightly said.

"Jen, Ben, that secret weapon I mentioned earlier." Eunice reminded them.

"Yeah..." The twins said in unison.

"Here they are!" Eunice smiled as she revealed a pink and green core that Ben recognized immediately.

"Are those-" Ben started.

"Yes. The Ultimatrix cores. Azmuth stablized them as soon as I joined your team and he let me give them to you when there was an extreme emergency like right now!" She yelled as she removed the Omnitrix cores and replaced them with the Ultimatrix cores. Julie meanwhile ran over to Vilgax in her armor.

"All according as you hoped, eh Vilgax!" She yelled with venom in her voice. "You don't care who gets hurt you dirty, rotten-"

"Hey Vilgax!" Attea shouted as the four were blasting. "You ready to surrender! Not that it matters, you're toast anyway! Shrimp Toast!"

"Ben! Girls! I don't think they are trying to free Vilgax!" Rook shouted.

"What did I tell you?"

"Jen, how should we proceed." Rook shouted next to a computer with Incarcecon's perimeter.

"Eunice and I will distract Attea while you do something, I don't know, techy!" Jen shouted pointing to the computer.

"Understood." Rook said. Attea and the bounty hunters were continuing to blast their weapons to no end while Rook shifted his Proto-Tool into a computer flash drive and plugged it in to the computer.

"Eunice, Crystalsapien mode!" Jen asked and Eunice nodded turning into her Crystalsapien mode. "Hey Attea! It's me, Jen Tennyson!"

"Why am I not suprised."

"Question. If a guy kisses you do you turn into a princess?"

Attea glared at her in hatred. "I _AM_ A PRINCESS! Obliterate them!" She shouted as the bounty hunters fired at her but Eunice jumped in the way and absorbed the blasts. Jen hit her Omnitrix and turned into Battlefly. She fired her mana blasts while Eunice fired her ultraviolet rays at them. They knocked them back but not out.

"Time to go Ultimate!" Jen shouted as she hit her Omnitrix. Her skin stayed the same color but she gained rune like markings on her arms and legs. Her wings turned orange with black spots like a monarch butterfly. She created a tornado and brought in a bunch of vines to pose on. She vocalized her healing song and posed. "Ulimate Battlefly!" She stuck out her hands to the bounty hunters showing no fear. "ViperLash!" 5 vipers came out of her hands and grabbed the weapons out of their hands and snared them to the ground. Attea went after her but she cried. "I don't think so. Turbulence Funnel!" She created a black tornado which sent Attea and the others sprawling around.

"Oh ribbit." She said as she and her bounty hunters hit the ground unconcious.

She and Eunice turned back to human form. "What you got sweetie?" She asked Rook.

"According to the prison database there is one escape pod left." He said pointing at its dot on the screen. "There. Plus there is an Auxillary Communications Chamber down there.

"Good. You take the Plmbers to the com room, shut off the blackout field, and call Max for backup. Ben, Jen, Eunice, and I'll take Vilgax to the vents and try to keep him alive. And I mean try to keep him alive from both Attea and the four of us."

"Very well." Rook and the other Plumbers left.

* * *

Attea and her bounty hunters came to after 15 minutes. "Ugh. Where's Vilgax?!" Six-Six explained to her in his language. "Yes I know! We were all knocked out! Use your tracker thingies!" She ordered. Seven-Seven then activated his tracker which showed 4 dots going to the left and 5 dots going to the right. He explained to her in his language what was going on. "I have eyes Seven-Seven! I know they split up!" She pointed to Six-Six and Seven-Seven. "You two, find those Plumbers while I catch the Tennyson Team and Vilgax. Eight-Eight! With me." Eight-Eight and Attea left.


	14. Vilgax Must Croak Part 2

**Chapter 14**

**Vilgax Must Croak Part 2**

*3 weeks ago-Planet Khoros*

Ester and Julie landed on Planet Khoros, home of the Tetramands. They were here to find an old rival of theirs to see if she would join them. The only ones who didn't know of their plan was Ben and Rook. They only told the girls about the idea they had. If Ben found out they knew that he would freak out. They were walking through the desert and found the palace.

"This is the place, Julie?" Ester asked.

"According to Ship's calculations, this has to be the princess' house. Let's hope she doesn't live up to her promise and crush my skull like an egg. *Gulp*."

Ester knocked on the palace's door and Gar came out to greet them. "Who are you girls?"

"I'm Julie Yamamoto, Ben Tennyson's girlfriend."

"And I'm Ester, Julie's great friend. We came here to see Looma."

Gar wondered what Ben's betrothed was doing at his ex-fiancee's home. "Looma! You have visitors!"

"Coming father!"

She ran downstairs to see Julie and Ester at the door. She thought that Julie came there to give Ben back to her. The human and Kraaho bowed down to her in respect on one knee. "Princess Looma Red Wind." they said in unison.

"What do you want Julie, to give me Ben back?" She said all four arms crossed.

"No that's not what we are here for. I came here to ask you a very important question." Julie said pulling a round box out of her pocket. "Will you join Ben's Team?" She said opening the box to reveal a coveted Plumber's badge.

"What?! I have made Ben unwillingly my fiancee, hurt you girls to the point of no end that day, and kidnapped you and you still want me to be apart of your team?!" Looma asked shocked.

"Yes we do. We go on missions that are vital to Earth's safety. Max Tennyson, Ben's grandpa, has made it a command to add anyone we see as allies to go as part of the team. We looked past it." Ester said, "Ben likes you, but not in that way. But if you help us, he will be greatful to you as a best friend. Interested?"

Looma smiled and took Ester and Julie in one arm each to not crush them. "Yes, I am very interested. But Julie, one question, girl-to-girl."

"I'm listining."

"How do I get a man, every time I am betrothed it is against their will."

Julie then told her with sincere words "Looma, you don't need fights to get a man to marry you. You're a great girl."

"Okay." Looma smiled.

"This badge will beep whenever we're in trouble and it will transport you to where we are. A little magic touch from a friend."

"I'll be there."

* * *

*Present Day-Incarcecon*

"Keep moving Vilgax" Jen said as she, Ben, Julie, and Eunice walked Vilgax down the corridor. "I want to make sure you spend the rest of your life nice and safe and locked away."

"This is the thanks I get? After all, I'm the reason you have the Omnitrix in the first place."

"Which you tried to steal, which began a long tradition of us kicking your butt." Julie said.

"No I didn't."

"Oh yeah, you're right. Except for that time I kicked you out into space. And that other time I kicked you out into space. And in that arena. Oh, and the time I blew you up in the ocean. You see how there's a pattern forming here?" Ben retaliated.

"Oh yes. Except you've never truly defeated me, because you don't have the guts!"

The four teens glared at him. "Maybe we will let the frogs get you." Jen snarled.

"Yes, most tempting, I'm sure. But terribly short-sighted."

"You got that right-wait, what?" Eunice asked.

"Do you think the Incurseans will be satisfied once they are rid of me and take over my home planet? Other worlds have fallen, more will fall! You want that on your conscience, Tennyson Team?"

The team thought for a moment and settled for their planet's safety. "No."

* * *

Rook and his Plumbers made their way to the main sector where all the hallways lead. Thus, getting them to the com room. "There seems to be two ways to the communications annex. We can either make our way down several stairs and ramps to reach it, or take this express tube. The stairs are slow, but safe. The express tube is fast, but to reach it we must cross this catwalk. Exposed."

"So what do we do?" Hobble asked.

"Why do you ask me?"

"Cause you're in charge."

"I wonder what Ben would do?"

"The catwalk."

"Then perhaps we should take the stairs."

They walked to the stairs to make their way down, only to find Seven-Seven burst his way through the wall! He picked up Hobble and tried to use him as a living shield as the Plumbers took their aim. He warned them in his language.

"He is right!" Rook said. "Lower your weapons, or else you'll hit Hobble!" The two Plumber's lowered their weapons.

"You understood that?" Hobble asked.

"Perfectly." Rook shifted his Proto-Tool into a grappling hook which he fired around a stair rail and wrapped around Seven-Seven's foot. He then pulled on the cord, causing him to drop Hobble and fall down the stairs.

"Catwalk?"

"Catwalk!" They ran to the catwalk but Seven-Seven crawled back up the stairs and turned his gauntlets into blasters. The Plumbers retaliated with their lasers. Rook shot a pipe next to him, which knocked him back down the stairs.

As they were navigating the catwalk, Hobble slipped and almost fell, but Rook grabbed him before he fell. Rook lifted him back onto the catwalk. "Keep going we're almost there. They got to the catwalk, only to discover that Six-Six was waiting for them in it. They looked back to see that Seven-Seven got back up the stairs and aimed his blasters. Six-Six threw bombs at the catwalk to destroy it. Six-Six waved goodbye and the catwalk blew up supposedly with the Plumbers on it. Seven-Seven blew his blaster.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the teens and Vilgax, they heard the explosion. "What was that?" Ben asked they turned around to find Attea and Eight-Eight.

"The sound of your friends being blown to bits!" Attea answered. Eight-Eight blasted the hanger lock and trapped them in the hall.

"Rook! NOOOOO!" Jen got onto her knees and cried hopelessly. Ben, Julie, and Eunice gasped in shock. They had never seen Jen this vunerable and weak before. Jen then got up and snarled and tuned her Omnitrix to Manadite. She transformed and yelled "How dare you!" she blasted flame domes at Eight-Eight's bombs, causing them to melt and were useless.

"Release the cuffs." Whispered Vilgax into Jen's ear. "We can fight them together." Jen reluctantly did so and Vilgax threw the four teens at Attea. Vilgax then broke off the vent and jumped down with Eight-Eight blasting down there.

"We'll catch up with Vilgax. First, I've got a score to settle with B. Tennyson."

* * *

*Plumber's Headquarters*

Looma was sparing against the training robots to train herself for any new missions that Max gave her for Ben's Team. Her badge started to beep and she smiled. She was then transported to Incarcecon to help the team.

* * *

"Hi, I don't think we've met before. I'm Ben." He stuck his hand out to Eight-Eight who the grabbed him up by his collar. "Okay. Not the friendly type. Got it."

"This is Eight-Eight." Attea said.

"Any relations to Six-Six or Seven-Seven?" Julie asked smiling. Eight-Eight dropped Ben and Julie said. "Because there is a resemblance." Eight-Eight lifted her fist to Julie. "NO! In a good way!"

"Look Attea." Manadite told her. "You don't like Vilgax, we don't like Vilgax. Can't we work something out?"

Attea thought on the matter and glared. "I had to spend 7th grade in Stasis Jail because of your brother. So-" She was about to drop kick all of them when Looma came down and body-slammed Eight-Eight to the ground.

"Princess Looma?!" Ben asked confused. "What is she doing here?"

"I am one of you now Ben Tennyson." She said showing him her Plumbers badge.

"Who gave you that, not that I'm not happy you are one of us now, but why."

"It was me and Ester." Julie answered. "Max told us to get anyone that we see as an ally to join us. And besides, she is very useful in battle and strategy."

"I am honored to be part of your team Ben." Looma said bowing before Ben.

Eight-Eight got back up and Jen turned back human. "I have so had enough of you!" Jen turned her Omnitrix to another favorite and hit the core. Her eyes narrowed and turned fully green and her skin became light turqouise. Her hair grew to her feet and became ebony like Julie's hair and she got a whitish green dress. She grew large white wings and a moon-star hairclip. "AurorAngel!" She shouted.

Everyone could feel her eminating power. Ben's Omnitrix beeped at her presence. "UNCATALOGED DNA SAMPLE RECOGNIZED. SCANNING..." AurorAngel was unphased by the yellow light that enveloped her. "Harmonisapien DNA unlocked. Now available for transformation.

She could feel the full moon strengthing her as she draws power from moonlight. "This is a Harmonisapien." Attea dropped her weapon at AurorAngel's beauty and grace. "And this is you going bye-bye." She raised her hands to her chest. "Tablic Moonspears!" Spears of moonlight shot out of her hands and pinned Attea and Eight-Eight to the wall and AurorAngel teleported herself, Ben, Julie, Eunice, and Looma to another corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vilgax was running through the vents to get away from the others. He saw Six-Six and Seven-Seven pass by and he hid behind a panel. He sighed.

"Gee, that _was _close." Eunice said out of nowhere. Vilgax gasped as he saw the 5 others staring at him. He went to strike them but Jen reactivated the cuffs.

"Release me at once!"

"Why, so you can throw us at Attea and the bounty hunters again? Not happening Shrimp." Julie said.

"That was a diversion fools! I knew you would defeat them and rendeavouz with me later."

"Comedy's not real big on Vilgaxia is it?" Ben said.

"No. What are you going to do? Hand me over to that insolent Incursean?"

"Like you said Squid-Face, tempting. But we're stuck with each other until we can get you off this rat-trap and behind bars somewhere else." Jen said.

"Keep moving." Eunice said in Geochlone Aero form and spinning away with the others following. They made their way to the main corridor once again.

"Nobody's here. Guess we got lucky." Jen said. Then they nearly got blasted except for Eunice whose Geochlone Aero form is protected by the shell and Julie merged with Ship at the last second.

"Guess again." Attea said with her bounty hunters by her side.

"You four are in huge trouble!" Looma yelled.

"Please, the blackout field is still on. I know you didn't call for backup. And besides, Six-Six and Seven-Seven got your crew mulched!"

"I beg to differ." Rook and the other Plumbers came out of the floor weapons drawn. The bounty hunters dropped their weapons.

"I hate you." Attea said to Ben. "You said you saw them fry!"

"Alas, appearances can be deceiving."

* * *

*Flashback*

After Six-Six and Seven-Seven destroyed the catwalk Rook and company were shown to be dangling from Rook's Proto-Tool in grapple mode. "I will now swing us to safety." Rook announced.

"Hurry." Hobble worried. His grip on Rook's boots slowly loosened and he fell. Rook activated a second hook which grappled Hobble's foot and he pulled him up.

* * *

"Ameteurs!" Attea yelled.

"Don't have an episode Attea, you can hug it out after you are all in the clink." Eunice said. Attea stuck her long tongue. "Don't flatter yourself." She stuck out a switch at them.

"Techadon dissapater." Rook confirmed.

"Is that dangerous?" Julie worried.

"Only if it goes off." Rook confirmed. Attea fired it as the bounty hunters ducked and covered.

"NOOOOOO!" Vilgax yelled as he jumped in the way and landed on the twins.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" Ben asked.

"I don't know what came over me."

Looma got angry and whispered in Eunice's ear. She jumped into the vortex as Eunice spun her limbs and jump-punched Eight-Eight in the pack while Eunice spun into Six-Six and Julie basted Seven-Seven and attacked him. Attea pointed her gun at Vilgax. "Rath, give me Rath, please Rath!" Ben begged his Omnitrix and he tured into Gravattack and Jen went Anodite to fight too.

"Looma! Eunice! Julie! Get over here so we can blast them!" They obeyed and Eunice went Heatblast. Gravattack lifted Attea and the bounty hunters up with his gravity powers. "Let's take this gravity power of mine for a spin!" He spun them around and the girls fired fireballs, missles, or mana disks at them as they were spinning around. Eight-Eight gripped the ground to get them but Eunice and Jen flew up to the light above and energy-sawed their way through it and it hit Eight-Eight unconcious. They dropped and they all went back to their normal forms.

"Same orders as before. Go boys!" Jen ordered.

"Gladly, Jen." Then he gave her a quick kiss and left.

"Wow Vilgax, first you save our lives, then we save yours. Not often we see that!" And Vilgax knocked them all unconcious.

"And it will be the last time."

* * *

The six teamates woke up in the arms of the Plumbers. "Take it easy kids, you're okay." Max said.

"I don't feel okay" Julie said with Eunice nodding.

"What about-" Looma started.

"Attea and her bounty hunters are missing as is Vilgax."

"She got him?" Eunice asked.

"No." An video showed of Vilgax escaping through the vent and getting into the prison ship and flying off. "By the time Attea and her friends came to, Vilgax was gone."

"So they ALL got away! I can't believe how bad I messed this up." Ben said dissappointed.

"You didn't mess up Ben. You did your best." Julie told her boyfriend and she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

"I really did!" Attea told Milleous.

"That's too bad." He sat in his throne. "I would think the Highest Commander of my celebrated Calaveras Leigon would not choke in the field. Once word got out that Vilgax was alive, his people put up such a fight I had to retreat! Which, as you might imagine, really delitareates my game plan!"

"I promise, I'll make it up to you!" Attea said bowing.

"You'd better, or else there will be trouble." He shut off the transmission.

"You don't know the half of it, Old Man." Attea grumbled.

* * *

**Okay, I'm doing Showdown next so Psychobos gets arrested first, hope you like my addition of Looma for the team. This is for you, Axle the Hedgehog. See ya!**


	15. Welcome to Paradise

**This one goes out to GoldenDragonNinja for his ideas, let's get it on. Music is Welcome to Paradise by Green Day.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Welcome to Paradise**

Ben's team walked out of 8 different entrances to the Plumber's Meeting Room. Max called them here for a very important meeting regarding their team only.

"You guys get the same message?" Ester asked.

"If we didn't we wouldn't be here." Looma answered.

"What do you think Max wants?" Eunice asked.

"He probably has a very important mission for us to go on." Hope guessed.

"Maybe, but if it was a mission, he wouldn't have called us _all _here." Jen said.

"She's right guys." Rook said, then two figures immerged in the elevator as it dropped down to their level. Max came out with the second figure remainning in the shadows.

"Kids, I have called you here for two important reasons." Max said to the team.

"Well, don't leave us standing here. What is it?" Ben asked. The other seven were begging over each other.

"Settle down kids. The first is to welcome your 11th team member, the other two are obviously Gwen and Kevin. However, the only one of you who actually knows her is Ben."

"Wait... No, no don't tell me!" Ben said and the figure stepped out of the elevator. She was a 16-year old human female with New Mexican skin colors. She was wearing a light purple shirt with a dark blue jean vest over it. She wore khaki shorts and sandals and she had a backpack over her shoulders.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Kai?" Ben exclaimed.

She walked over to him. "Yes Ben. I am here to join." She shook his hand.

"You know her?" Jen and Julie asked.

"Yes. (Julie is going to eat me alive!) Everyone, this is Kai Green. When I was 10 this werewolf alien attacked out of nowhere and made off with a bunch of satellite equipment. And well, I kind of had feelings for her and she turned me down..."

"WHAT?!" Julie asked as she tackled Kai to the ground. "You used to be his girlfriend!"

"No Julie. Please, I was never in love with him, he was just in love with me!" Kai explained. Julie got off her and let her continue arms crossed. "He had a bad crush on me but I turned him down when he was Blitzwolfer. I told him I wanted to train him, tame him but I was wrong. But that was then and this is now."

Julie and Jen thought about this and they nodded and smiled. It wasn't all her fault anyway, Ben was crushing on her first. They both went over and hugged her. "We forgive you. Welcome to our team Kai."

"Now the second announcement is taking place outside." Max said as Kai joined the group. "Come with me."

* * *

"Grandpa" Ben asked Max as they were walking. "the Incurseans have been acting more aggressive lately than ever before. I am 100% certain they are coming for Earth! What do we do?"

"Relax kids." Max told them. "We are not going to lose to those Incurseans this time. Because this time..." The 9 of them leaned in for this information to hear. "...I've got an inside man." The kids were shocked by this and murmered to each other in wonder as to who this Incursean Plumber was and how they would find out."

They walked across town to an old abandoned warehouse that was 4 feet tall it looked like it was trashed from the outside.

"Seriously Magister Tennyson? You're taking us to a trash dumped warehouse?" Looma asked him.

"It's what's inside that counts Looma." Max said as he opened the doors. "Welcome to your new headquarters." The 11 teens eyes were gaping at the sight of their new home. It had everything they could ever hope for. It had two mermaid tables, 11 vibrating chairs that were labeled for each of them, a rocket vending machine, a lava lamp, a soda machine, a hockey table, a translucent chair, a workout section, an armory, a pool table, a 64-inch flatscreen, a videogame collection, a surround sound stereo, and even a swirly slide. They walked in, stunned at everything. There was even a command center for their Plumber work it had so many computers.

"You are kidding me." Julie said.

"How do you afford this?!" Jen asked.

"We save everything." Max said. "Everything in here is yours and it has an anti detection shield over it. Enjoy it." And with that, he left them to their joy."

"I am in heaven..." Eunice said as they ran off to the different sections to enjoy their playtime.

**Dear mother, can you hear me whining**

**It's been three whole weeks since that I have left your home**

**This sudden fear has left me trembling**

**Cuz now it seems that I am out here on my own**

**And I'm feeling so alone**

**Pay attention to the cracked streets and the broken homes**

**Some call it slums some call it nice**

**I wanna take you through a wasteland I like to call my home**

**Welcome to Paradise**

**A gunshot rings out at the station**

**Another urchin snaps and left dead on his own**

**It makes me wonder why I'm still here**

**For some strange reason it's now feeling like my home**

**And I'm never gonna go**

**Pay attention to the cracked streets and the broken homes**

**Some call it slums some call i nice**

**I wanna take you through a wasteland I like to call my home**

**Welcome to Paradise**

**Dear mother can you hear me laughing**

**It's been six whole months since that I have left your home**

**It makes me wonder that I'm still here**

**For some strange reason it's now feeling like my home**

**And I'm never gonna go**

**Pay attention to the cracked streets and the broken homes**

**Some call it slums some call it nie**

**I wanna take you through a wasteland I like to call my home**

**Welcome to Paradise**

* * *

Ben and Rook were out patrolling Undertown while the girls were laid back in their new crib as relaxed as can be. Looma was lifting 4 weights, one in each hand, Ester was playing on the hockey table with Eunice, Kai was doing chin-ups in the gym, Hope was reading her spellbooks while meditating, Jen was on a simulator game (helmet included) where she obliterated their enemies, and Julie was on the computers looking for any threats that come up.

"Well girls, I know I made the right choice to join the Plumbers on the good side now." Hope said, levitating her book back in the stack.

"Why is that Hope?" Eunice asked as she scored against Ester.

"Because when you're evil you don't get cool cribs like this!" Hope said.

"You said it, Hope." Kai said as she swung from the bar and flipped into two of Looma's arms. Looma then started lifting her like a weight. "This actually feels just like a massage. It is so relaxing."

Julie felt relaxed in her vibrating chair as she relaxed near the computers, then something started beeping from her computer. She turned off the vibration and started coordinating the signal. "Hey girls, come here, we actually got something." Looma put Kai down and they sprinted for the computer. They stared as the signal got stronger.

"Where is it coming from?" Eunice asked. Julie honed in on the signal and confirmed it's location.

"Looks like...*types in final keys* Galvan Prime." The teenage girls were shocked and scared. The ship heading for it had Psychobos' insignia on it.

"Oh, no. What do we do?!" Eunice asked worriedly for her creator.

"Send out a signal to Azmuth obviously." Ester confirmed as Looma raced for the phone. Eunice contacted Azmuth every week to tell her how the team is going and who is on it.

"First Thinker, this is Red Wind. We have a Code Nemoy! Repeat, Code Nemoy!"

* * *

**Uh-Oh. What will happen now. Kai's look is by GoldenDragonNinja as well as my next two alien ideas. Thank you guys so much. And to GoldenDragonNinja, hold till next chapter-Showdown (1) Part 1! I love you guys.**


	16. Showdown (1) Part 1

**Now I'm doing this before While You Were Away because I need to have Psycho-boy arrested first. Now let's get hunting. I know I used Feedback in an episode taking place before this but I need to live up to standards.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Showdown (1) Part 1**

In the museum on Galvan Prime, a tour guide was taking some Galvan children through the predatory pavilion. "Welcome Children to the Hall of Predators." the tour guide intoduced. "Despite our diminutive size, we Galvan have used our innate intellect to outwit and defeat every existing predator in the galaxy." He walked up to a skeleton of a bird-like creature. "Except one. Behold-Omnivoracious!"

"Oooooh! Aahhh! Wow!" the Galvan children admired.

"These fossilized bones are all that remain of what was once the swiftest, fiercest, most cunning and determined predator in the known universe." the guide continued. He went to a sphere with a video of Omnivoracious' demise. "Indeed. The Galvan race may never have survived but for a freak astroid collison." The image showed the astroid coming down on them and they were killed. "And a lift of extreme climate change that wiped out Omnivoracious millions of years ago." The video ended with Omnivoracious dropping dead from the bitter cold. "Now if you'll follow me to the Azmuth Pavillion of Astounding Galvan Brilliance?"

But as soon as they walked off, the Faction came out and entered the museum to get Omnivoracious' DNA. Psychobos walked up to the statue. "Astounding Brilliance? More like persistintly pervasive dumb luck." The others were following him right towards the fossil and Khyber took a syringe to extract the DNA. "But then again, I have always persisted that the Galvan were far more lucky than smart."

"That luck is about to run out." Khyber said as he put the sample into the Nemetrix.

"You there!" Two Galvanic Mechamoph guards came out of the hall. "Step away from the fossils."

Malware grabbed them and corrupted their frame, destroying them. "*laughs manically* Soon the entire Galvan race will wish they had perished along with their former predators.

* * *

The Alien Force split to take on any form of danger across Bellwood and Undertown. Hope was patrolling from the Harangue Nation Tower. "No sign of anything abnormal in East Bellwood." she told the rest of the team.

Ester was checking out the Hot Spot where she used to live until she became a Plumber. "Seebik's not up to anything it seems guys." she called from her open area.

Kai was checking out West Bellwood from her Plumber-Grade hanglider. "The skies are clear." she confirmed.

Julie was driving her scooter around Bellwood Park. "Nada." she reported.

Jen was driving her Tenn-Speed around Undertown near Pakmar's new place. "Nothing to get Pakmar on our backs again."

"This patrol is a real yawn fest." Ben said in the Proto-TRUK.

"There are festivals for yawning?" Rook asked while the others met with Jen at Pakmar's store.

"It means 'I'm bored' honey." Jen said over the radio. "Everyone, meet me right here at Pakmar's shop."

Ben pressed a button on the Proto-TRUK and it caused the headlights to beep repeatedly. He pressed another and it turned on the wipers.

"Would you please stop that?!" Rook angrily asked.

"Can't help it. When I'm bored I fiddle." The Proto-TRUK went into Jet Mode and then back again. He pressed a button that put the Proto-TRUK into turbo.

"It is a wonder you have not destroyed the Omnitrix with your fiddling." Rook said. He slammd the brakes and Ben slammed into the windshield.

"Oh, he has Rook more than once." Julie said over the cameras they have on the TRUK of all of the Alien Force members. "Take it from someone who's been dating him for two years. The girls all showed up at the sight of where Pakmar's shop was located and Ben and Rook got out of the TRUK and they got together at a large table.

"Maybe we should pass the time by telling us secrets." Eunice said.

"Yeah, she's right. Artificial or not, Eunice is still a human, she definitely has secrets beyond that as do the rest of us." Looma said.

"Yup. Let's start with Ben, we have been partners for a while now and we barely know the first thing about one another." Rook said.

"What do you guys want. Favorite color? Food? Hobbies? BTW Jen you don't count because we're twins, you know everything about me."

"Green." Kai said.

"Chili Fries." Julie said.

"Collecting something called Sumo Slammers." Hope said.

Ben sat back as he knew that the three teamtes he's known the longest know the most obvious stuff about him.

"All obvious within moments of meeting you, I might add." Rook said.

"Okay, how about greatest fear? First Crush? Distinctive body marks?"

"Peacocks." Looma said.

"Patty Berkinfield, 3rd grade." Ester said.

"Scar on your lower back in the shape of New Jersey." Eunice said.

Ben stared at them. "How do they know this stuff already." Ben thought.

"We read your Plumber's File." Ester explained.

"Wow. Those Plumber background checks are thorough. As in TMI thoroug." Ben said, shocked.

"Um, there is one gap in the Plumber's File that not even I know about you Ben." Jen said.

"It did really really spark our interest." Hope said.

"Go ahead guys, fire away. I'm an open book."

"Tell us about Feedback." Rook said.

Ben was shocked that they would ask that and he spun his chair to turn away from them. "That book's closed."

"By all known resources that we have of you Ben, Feedback was your most used Alien Form for a long time in the early stages of your and Gwen's careers." Kai said.

"Yeah. But then, all of a sudden, and without any explaination, you stopped using him for good." Julie said.

"Curious, no?" Eunice asked.

"No, and I don't want to talk about it. And I didn't use him that much." Ben said.

* * *

*Flashback*

Two robbers were speeding away from a cop car and the Rustbucket. The passenger driver pulled out a blaster and fired, causing the cop car and the Rustbucket to swerve out of the way and continue their chase. The robbers activated the turbo boost on ther car and tried to get away.

Ben raced for the RV's door.

"You could really use XLR8 for this one, Ben." Max suggested.

"Way ahead of you Grandpa. It's hero time!" Ben slammed the Omnitrix core and turned into Feedback and opened the door.

"How are you supposed to catch a turbo-charged getaway car with a living extension cord, doofus?" Gwen asked.

"Doesn't matter how as long as I look good doing it." Feedback cockily said. He raced along the power lines following the getaway car and fired his electric blast.

* * *

*Secondary Flashback*

There was a fire in a large apartment building and the firemen were trying to put it out with not much success. Then, the Rustbucket drove up and Ben got out.

"It's Hero Time." Ben announced and he turned into Feedback.

Gwen got out of the truck angrily and looked at Feedback. "Feedback absorbs electricity, doofus. Heatblast absorbs fire. Why do you love Feedback so much anyway?" She asked.

"Um, because he's awesome and cool!" Feedback answered. "But you wouldn't know anything about that, obviously, dweeb." Gwen blew a raspberry and he ran to the blazing building.

* * *

"I would love to see Feedback, Ben." Julie said giving him a one-armed hug.

"Why won't you show him to us." Jen asked. "I'm your twin sister, I have never once hidden anything from you if I had a choice." She was referring to her training with Verdona and Hope.

Ben just sat there with his chin in his hand and said nothing.

"May I remind you that having a team like Alien Force is based upon having mutual trust?" Ester asked.

"Keeping secrets is detremental to that trust." Eunice said. Everyone but Ben nodded their heads in agreement.

Then, Ben noticed a firey blaze coming from a truck. "Look over there!" he said and they looked to see the truck ablaze. The 11 teamates got up and went to or activated their means of transportation except Ben. "Come on WaterHazard!" he said he slammed the Omnitrix and turned into Heatblast. "You know, Omnitrix? Heatblast is as _not _WaterHazard as possible! Just saying!" He yelled and ran towards the truck. He started to absorb the flames with his absorbtion ability. Pakmar saw this and looked at him.

"You there! Stop it!" He noticed the Omnitrix symbol on the Pyronite's chest. "Ben Tennyson and the Alien Force? NOOOOO!" He drove off and Heatblast jetted towards him.

"Wait, I was trying to put a fire out!"

Julie started her scooter with Kai riding passenger, Jen got on her motorcycle with Looma in the back, Hope flew up wih Eunice in Aerophibian form following her, and Rook started the Proto-TRUK with Ester in the passenger seat.

"Let's get Chaotic!" Jen shouted and they raced after the truck.

Heatblast got on the roof of Pakmar's truck. "Go away! Leave Pakmar alone or Pakmar call Plumbers on you!"

"What? It's us, the Alien Force!"

"Pakmar knows Alien Force. *Spits at them* You ruin Pakmar's new buisness venture! Again!"

They swerved throughout Undertown, most of their vehicles taking the rooftops. Kai pulled a megaphone out of her backpack. "Attention citizen! Pull over your flaming vehicle or else we will be forced to disable it!" She ordered.

"No! Not flaming vehicle! BBQ! Can't you read?" The writing on his truck was in alien language that even Eunice couldn't understand.

"Girls?" Heatblast asked.

Hope and Jen fired magic blasts at 2 of the wheels, causing the truck to swerve off the edge into the lake with Heatblast still on it.

"Not our best idea." Hope said and Jen just nodded.

Heatblast came up out of the water. "What'd you do that for?!"

"I know. Clearly we did not think that through." Jen said.

"And the little guy's still trapped in his truck!" Heatblast realized and he went down. Ester and Eunice went down with him. Ester turned on her diver suit while Eunice went into Piscciss Volaan form. They went below and saw the sinking truck. Ester stretched her arms around it to keep it up while Eunice bore her teeth, much to Pakmar's horror, and tore the door right open. She grabbed Pakmar and the 3 swam up and out of the water. Eunice turned human and the Omnitrix timed out, turning Ben back human.

"Put Pakmar down this instant!" Eunice sighed and turned back to her normal human form. Pakmar dropped on the ground and yelped.

"See? _There's _a guy with trust issues." Ben said to his other 8 teamates.

* * *

Back at the museum, Azmuth was with the tour guide over the 2 destroyed guards.

"I know that you are a busy Galvan, First Thinker Azmuth. But given the evidence that _he _was here-" the tour guide started.

"Much as I hate to say it, you were right to disturb me. Malware may yet be in the vicinity. However, I did have conclusions to this already. The Alien Force (the name of Ben's Team) sent me a signal that Psychobos' ship was heading for Galvan Prime. Alert the guards and conduct a former search." Azmuth ordered and the tour guide did as told.

Azmuth took out a scanner that started beeping at the Omnivoracious skeleton. "Curious."

Then, suddenly, all exits of the Hall of Predators were closed and locked. "Malware?"

"Wrong." Psychobos announced from above. "You Galvans think you know everything. But I, Dr. Psychobos, am about to p-p-prove the undisputed superiority of the Cerebrocrustacean intellect." Khyber's dog came up towards Azmuth. "Note the mongrel's collar. Does it look at all familiar?" Azmuth was shocked to see this Omnitrix knock-off. "How many centuries did it take you to perfect your greatest creation, the Omnitrix? It took me mere _weeks _to improve upon that perfection. And I use the term loosely."

"Eh. Not bad. For a cheap knock-off." Azmuth replied.

"You Galvan always boasted that you managed to outlive all your natural p-p-predators. Let's put that theory to a test, shall we?"

Khyber whistled and his dog turned into Omnivoracious and he screeched. Azmuth ran away as Omnivoracious destroyed his skeleton. He ran behind the dome for cover. Omnivoracious slashed at the wall to get to Azmuth. "Psychobos! Stop this nonsense!"

"That's _Dr. _Psychobos to you! And you can see the superiority of the Cerebrocrustacean intellect."

"I can see that I don't care, Psychobos! I can see that proving which species is smarter is a colossal waste of time, energy, and resources!" He tried to use his teleporter to get out but it failed because of Psychobos' hacking.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't take precautions to prevent you from using that device to teleport out of here?"

Azmuth glared angrily. "Did you think to prevent me from teleporting anyone _in_?" He pressed the button.

* * *

Jen was lifting up what was left of Pakmar's truck as Humungosaur with Hope and Eunice in her Orishan form spraying at the bottom to put out the heat.

"Put Pakmar's truck down, before you do any more damage."

"Calm down! How can we possibly cause more damage?" Then the 9 teens were sent away with a big portion of the truck.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The Alien Force fell down to the floor with Jen as Humungosaur with the truck piece on top of Omivoracious.

"Just like a Galvan to cheat!" Psychobos yelled.

"Perhaps you have been cheated." Psychobos said. "But I have just been handed an incredible stroke of good fortune. My ultimate preys the Tennyson Twins are trapped in this museum."

"Psychobos!" Eunice shouted, turning back human.

"Khyber!" Humungosaur shouted.

"I see you have added 5 more. A Kraaho and a Tetramand among them."

"We've never met, crabby. I'm Ester." she introduced.

"Looma."

"Hope."

"Kai."

"Eunice."

"Khyber, you will keep your attention on Azmuth."

"I am perfectly capable of, as the humans say, killing two birds with one stone." He whistled to turn Omnivoracious into Tyrannopede.

"Ben. You know how I always wanted a dog?" Humungousaur asked.

"Yeah..."

"I just got one."

"Azmuth." Eunice said picking him up.

"This deserves an explanation now doesn't it?" He asked.

"No time." Ben and Eunice turned into Ball Weevil and Eunice's Anodite form.

Ester, Looma, Kai, Rook, and Hope went to their superior in smarts. "You're Azmuth." Looma said.

"I can't believe we're meeting the most brilliant mind in the universe." Rook said.

"He is not! And I am about to prove it, that is if a certain partner, and I use the term loosely, would learn to cooperate!"

"Ester, Julie, Looma. Please take care of that crazy crab." Humungosaur said and they nodded and went for the room.

Jen ran towards Tyrannopede and jumped up. "Rock Wave!" She slammed the ground with her fists and it created a tidle wave of rock, hitting Tyrannopede. She staggered back and shot silk at Humungosaur and lifted her up. Eunice then retaiated with her mana blasts. Ben created his ball and rolled towards Tyrannopede.

"Eat exploding gummy ball thing!" Ball Weevil yelled as Jen hit her Omnitrix core. Her scales turned a dark green and her tail turned into a mace. She grew small spikes on her fists and her hands turned into missle launchers. "Ultimate Humungosaur!" She fired her missles and they hit Tyrannopede. She turned back and turned into FrostBlight.

Tyrannopede screeched and turned into Terroranchula and webbed the ball and swung it into Eunice with Ball Weevil on it. Eunice phased out of the web due to her ethereal form. "Probably should have seen that coming." Ball Weevil said.

FrostBlight flew over and froze the webs brittle and blew them away. She flew up to Psychobos' chamber. "Can't touch me!" She teased them both. "I'm a Cryosprite. I'm much too small for anyone to attack properly!" She said as she flew away. She hit her core and started the evolution process. Her ballerina dress turned a bright purple as did her slippers. Her wings grew an inch larger and she grew tiny hoop ear piercings. "Ultimate FrostBlight!" She flew over to Terroranchula. She put her hands in the air and created a medium-size storm cloud. "Blizzard Blaster!" She fired a massive snowstorm directly at Terroranchula, freezing it instantly as Ben turned into Big Chill.

"There are no shortage of Predators to match my prey." He whistled and turned Terroranchula into Hypnotick as Jen's Omnitrix timed out. Hypnotick hypnotized Big Chill and he advanced towards Hypnotick. The Omnitrix suddenly started to scan the Predator DNA in the Nemetrix.

"What?" Jen said suddenly as Ben and Jen's Omnitrix's gained the Crabdozer, Buglizard, Slamworm, Mucilator, Terroranchula, Hypnotick, Tyrannopede, and Omnivoracious forms. Each of the forms showed as shilouettes on Jen's pink Omnitrix. "Azmuth has some explaining to do." Ben turned back human and noticed the same."

"Stay away from my best friends boyfriend!" Looma shouted as she rapidly, out of nowhere, punched Khyber with all four of her arms and tackled him out of the room and in the arena.


	17. Showdown (1) Part 2

**Thanks for the Excalibur idea GoldenDragonNinja**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Showdown (1) Part 2**

Looma dove out of the dome after punching Khyber out of it. She body-slammed him but he rolled out of the way. He went at her with his fists, but she blocked every one of his blows. He shot lasers out of his eyes **(Thanks Btr100) **which blasted her perfectly into the air. But when she landed, she slid back on her knees and punched the ground, causing the Rock Wave attack that Humungousaur just used. The rocks hit him back into Ester's body, which she stretched to snare him in.

"I don't understand. I have managed to defeat many Tetramands before, but you are superior." Khyber said as he pulled Ester off him, and she went into Kai's catch and Kai placed her on the ground.

"Please. You've only faced male Tetramands obviously. Female Tetramands are traditionally stronger than males. You're turn, Hope." Looma said as Hope flew at him.

She was stronger than a normal sorcerer, because of the Alpha Rune strengthing her abilities by tenfold. She and Khyber shot blasts from their eyes at the same time, which Hope overpowered Khyber with because of the Alpha Rune. She formed purple flames in her hands and shot them at Khyber, who managed to hide from view because of an invisibility device that Psychobos invented him and went back to his and Psychobos' chamber.

Jen was amazed that she and Ben could acutally obtain predator DNA. "It's about time we fought Predator with Predator." She hit the core and her limbs disappeared. She grew 50 feet in length and grew tusks and more eyes. Her body became marked with orange and brown stripes and had spikes along her sides. "Slamworm!" The design was perfect except for the Omnitrix symbol on her belly and hereyes were green. She shot acid balls at Hypnotick, who then was blasted with acid. "You can't stop me in this form puppy. I'm a predator. No predator for me!".

She turned human and went to the others and they were watching Azmuth carve a whistle from an Omnivoracious bone. He finished and forced Hypnotick back to his Anubian Baskurr form.

"I really think we should help Ben, Azmuth." Eunice told her master.

"I am." He said as he carved the whistle with the Proto-TOOL's laser.

"We need to jump in!" Julie said, worried as the whistle finished.

"Seriously, you are going to argue with the greatest mind in three, possibly five, galaxies?"

"Big deal! I am the greatest mind in the intire universe!" Psychobos yelled as Khyber got back to him.

"He cheated!" Psychobos exclaimed.

Khyber whistled and turned the dog back to Hypnotick, only for Azmuth to toss the whistle to Looma who turned her back. Kai snuck up from behind Khyber's dog to get him.

"Stop these foolish games, Khyber, focus on Azmuth!" Psychobos yelled as he shocked Khyber with his electrokinesis.

Khyber slammed him against the window. "Never. Do. That. Again."

Eunice got into Necrofriggian form and froze the dog's feet and Kai got to him and scratched him benhind the ears.

"You dare defy the greatest mind in the universe? Then I will force you to cooperate!" Psychobos yelled as he force-shocked Khyber's gills to whistle and turned the dog into Omnivoracious. Omnivoracious threw Azmuth up from the group and he was hanging from Omnivoracious' beak.

"Azmuth!" The Alien Force shouted together.

Ben looked to where Khyber and Psychobos were and turned his Omnitrix to his form. "Okay Omnitrix, you had better work for me this time. I want Chromastone, you hear me, Chromastone! I don't want Brainstorm. I don't want Spidermonkey. Chromastone!" He yelled slamming the core. His skin turned blew and scaly. He grew dragon's wings, a tail, and ears of a dragon. Over his skin he grew red armor platings with short sleeves and they even covered his tail. He grew a helmet over his head and the Omnitrix formed a gold-bladed sword and purple shield in his hands. "Excalibur!" He shouted. "Who's this guy?"

Jen's Omnitrix sensed the new alien. "Uncataloged DNA sample recognized. Scanning." her female voiced Omnitrix said as it engulfed Excalibur with a yellow light. "Noblean sample unlocked. Now available for transformation."

Excalibur flew up to there and grabbed Khyber with his tail and flew him down below. They were then engaged in a sword battle. Only, Excalibur had an advantage because he had a shield too. The then slammed Khyber with his shield, stunning him and breathed ice at him and froze him to the neck. "Who is the greatest huntsman now, Khyber!" Excalibur teased and turned back to Ben.

"Don't just stand there, throw me the whistle!" Azmuth ordered. Looma did so and Azmuth whistled to turn the dog into an octopus-like creature and he dropped Azmuth to the Alien Force. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Say hello to Vicetopus. Natural predator to all Cerebrocrustaceans." He whistled again to make Vicetopus reach out to Psychobos. as Ben and Jen scanned Vicetopus. "As smart as you claim to be, Psychobos, I'm sure you knew that already. But do you know how to defeat it?!"

Vicetopus grabbed Psychobos, who struggled helplessly in return. "Khyber, help me! Whisle and call it off!" he yelled as he was dragged out and Khyber broke out of the ice prison.

"I'm sure the 'greatest intellect in the universe' can outwit his mindless natural predator."

Vicetopus squeezed Psychobos giving him pain.

"Who's a good predator? You are! Yes you are!" Ester said, petting Vicetopus gently.

Kai took a look to where Khyber was and he vanished, gone from view.

"So Dr. Psychobos has teamed up with Khyber." Rook said.

"Not anymore, Rook." Kai said. "You're buddy just bailed."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!"

"What do you mean 'we'" Eunice asked. They all turned around and noticed the destroyed guards.

"Even with your human, Kraaho, and Tetramand brains, if you look at all the details closely, you would surely piece it together that Khyber and I have been in league with-"

"Malware." Eunice and Ben said.

"But it doesn't make sense how they managed to break through the Galvan defense systems." Looma said.

"Wait a second." Julie said. "When we last fought Malware, he said the Alien Force had already lost without even knowing it."

"So that's what he took." Rook said

* * *

*Flashback*

I am a member of Plumber's special forces. All of our trucks have Galvan defense system security codes in them. He must have hacked into the computer and downloaded them from the computer memory core!

* * *

"I want answers, crabby!" Ben ordered. "Where is Malware now?!"

"And I should tell you, why?" Psychobos said. Azmuth whistled again, causing Vicetpus to squeeze him harder. "That's enough, boy." He released Psychobos, who dropped unconsious.

"We need to find Malware." Ben said.

"Slow down, Ben. You don't want a repeat of what happened to Feedback." Azmuh said.

"What exactly happened to Feedback." Jen asked with the other 7 nodding.

"You never told your team?" Azmuth said, concerned.

"*Sigh* Feedback was my go-to alien. I don't know why I loved being him so much. I just felt different. Better. Like he was apart of me..."

* * *

*Flashback*

Feedback was at a junkyard charging himself up with a car's engine. He threw it up in the air with his antennae. "Pull!" He blasted it with electricity. He opened another car hood and did the same, only for the Omnitrix to time out and the engine dropped on the ground.

"Aw, man." Ben said and made his way back to the Rustbucket. There he was shocked to find Gwen, Max, and Azmuth waiting there for him on the couch.

"Azmuth? What are you doing here?"

"We need to have a talk about Feedback." Max said. "It's not healthy to grow too dependant on one alien form."

"If you keep overusing the Conductoid DNA, it will have a detramental effect on your ability to control other forms." Azmuth said.

"So what? Don't use Feedback anymore? Forget that!" Ben said and he ran out the door.

"Ben!" Gwen followed him concerned.

"You told them that! Because you are so jealous you can't turn into aliens like me!" Ben yelled at his cousin.

"You really believe that Azmuth would listen to me or anyone else! You did this to yourself Ben." Gwen said, concerned for his cousin.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

"Because if she was here, Jen would do the same." Gwen said.

Ben was blown away from what his cousin said and glared at her. "Leave my sister out of this."

"All she's ever done was to protect you and her family. Now that she isn't here anymore, I have to do the same." Gwen said.

"I'm wearing the Omnitrix! I can use whichever alien I want and no one can stop me!"

"I beg to differ." Malware said appearing from nowhere. He fired his Tachiyon Cannon at the Rustbucket, which knocked it right over and on it's side. "I am here for Azmuth."

Ben got up from the ground as Gwen pulled the Rustbucket up with her mana. "You messed with the wrong hero to mess with again!" Ben announced.

"So you pick the right hero. Remember, the only time you ever beat him was as Diamondhead." Gwen said.

Ben turned the Omnitrix and transformed into Feedback.

"This is no time to try to make a point!"

Malware fired a blast, which Feedback absorbed. "Relax, Gwen, what goes around comes around."

"An excellent suggestion." Malware said as he grabbed Feedback's arm and fired his blast at the Rustbucket.

"Come on Ben! Turn into Diamondhead, quick! Before Malware-"

"Destroys the Omnitrix?" He gripped the Omnitrix symbol and corrupted Feedback's form. He pulled Ben from right out of Feedback's being. "My my. Isn't this a surprising turn of events?" He dropped Ben on the ground. "If I am not mistaken, this is your favorite form, isn't it Ben Tennyson? Not anymore." He corrupted Feedback and turned him into dust.

"NOOOOOO!" Ben yelled.

"Though I am here for Azmuth, I wish to destroy him with his own invention. The Omnitrix!" Malware ordered as Max and Azmuth got out of the Rustbucket.

Ben glared and turned his Omnitrix to reveal the core. "You want it so bad? Here! AAAHHHH!" He charged at Malware and dove his Omnitrix arm right into Malware's frame, turning him green.

"Yes, the Omnitrix power flow's through me! It _is_ me!" The Omnitrix then started to take over his frame completely. "No! It is overloading me! NOOOOOOOOO!" He then vanished into nothing.

* * *

"Though we though Malware was destroyed, as a failsafe the Omnitrix would never accept DNA from a Conductoid species again." Azmuth finished.

"That's what happened to Feedback. It was all my fault." Ben said.

The Alien Force bowed their heads in respect. "I am so sorry Ben." Jen said hugging her brother. "If I lost Battlefly, I wouldn't know what to do. Gwen was right, I would have done the same thing as her."

"Just forget it, I wish I could." Ben said depressed.

Then, suddenly, multiple smoke bombs went off around the entire museum. Once they cleared, Khyber's dog was revealed to have the Nemetrix gone from around his neck.

"Malware?" Eunice asked, worried.

"Khyber. And he took the Nemetrix." Ester confirmed.

* * *

Outside the planet, Julie, Eunice, Ester, and Looma were putting Psychobos inside of a prison cage with 3 other Galvan guards. "Get your inferior digits off of me! This is no way to treat your intellectual-"

"Get in, dummy!" A Galvan guard said and Eunice activated the laser bars. Khyber's dog was being handled by Hope, Jen, and Kai. They gave the handles to three more Galvan guards.

"Two down, two to go." Jen said.

"But what do we do now? Khyber and Malware are still out there. How do we find them?" Ben asked.

"We could convince the mutt to sniff out his own master." Hope asked.

"Enjoy your delusions of superiority while they last, Alien Force." Psychobos said and he turned to Eunice. "Your creators entire species, and I use the term loosely, is about to become...extinct."

Then, Galvan B was destroyed in a powerful explosion. The Alien Force and Azmuth could only look on helplessly as it was destroyed. Eunice got on her knees and cryed beyond her years.

"NOOOOO!"

**To be continued...**


	18. Showdown (2) Part 1

**Chapter 18**

**Showdown (2) Part 1**

*5 minutes ago*

5 Galvanic Mechamorphs flew down and fired their beams at Malware, who was attacking Galvan B. They directly hit Malware and fomed a cloud of smoke around him. The Mechamorphs laned on different rock formations. Then, suddenly, Malware's Tachiyon Cannon blasted them in a circular motion. He stepped out of the cloud and charged the cannon again. The Mechamorphs attempted to stop him by forming a Mecha Wall, which Malware blasted right through and damaged the spire with the core of Galvan B inside. He went in and corrupted the planet's core as well as the moon itself and destroyed it in a loud, powerful shockwave.

* * *

Ester and Looma got Eunice up off the ground where they heard the shockwave. They all covered their ears and closed their eyes tightly. When it was over, they their arms down and opened their eyes.

"Anyone else hear a million little bells?" Julie asked.

"Is it safe to assume that was Malware's doing?" Rook asked.

"Obviously." Azmuth scoffed.

"I can't believe it." Eunice said. (She normally wears the pink tank top that Gwen gave her now that she is a Plumber.) "He did it. He actually did it."

"It'll be okay." Ester comforted her best friend. Eunice took her hand and sampled her DNA.

"Wait a second. If Malware was on the moon when it was destroyed, problem solved. Right?" Ben asked.

"I wish Ben." his sister said. "But from the looks of it, our troubles are just beginning." She pointed to the sky and everyone gasped in horror. The destroyed fragments of the moon were heading towards the plane at maximum force.

A Galvan carrier came down and reported to Azmuth. "First Thinker! The defensive grid is down."

"Man the particle cannons." Azmuth ordered.

Ben and Jen hit their Omnitrixs and Ben turned into NRG and Jen turned into Battlefly, her favorite alien. Eunice turned into her Geochlone Aero form and Kai jumped on her. Looma, NRG and Rook got on the carrier. Hope took to the air as Julie merged with Ship and picked up Ester. They all took off as they blasted every asteroid that came near them.

Hope saw a huge meteor going towards her and she fired her eye blasts at it and destroyed it.

One of the meteors hit Zed's cage and he ran out, leaving Psychobos behind.

Fragments of the meteor that Hope destroyed touched a flying Galvan's jetpack and it was destroyed in seconds. As he fell, the team flew by and Battlefly caught him in her fuschia arms.

"Those rocks. They aren't rocks!" Kai shouted.

"Malware." Azmuth confirmed. "He's been scattered over half the planet by now."

"*Facepalm* Wonderful. It's raining psychopaths." Battlefly said.

* * *

*Plumber's Headquarters*

"Pakmar demands satisfaction! Pakmar demands restitution! Pakmar demands an apology!" Pakmar was complaining to Max about how his grandchildren always destroyed his businesses in some way, intentional or not. "You, Colorful Shirt Man, are related to those menaces! Those hooligans! Those quisarts in Pakmar's marflarb!" He fell back from exhausting himself.

"You must mean Ben and Jen." Max said.

"The very twins. Do you know what those two have done along with that Alien Force team of theirs?!" He let go of his paper, revealing a long detailed list of complaints.

"Now, Mr. Pakmar, sir. I'm sure that they had a perfectly good reason to-"

"Pakmar is but a simple merchant, trying to provide for his wife and 487 children! But with the Alien Force, it is impossble!"

"Find Ben and Jen and get them in here." Max ordered to a Plumber who searched for them.

"I'm not finding the Tennyson twins or anyone who's in the Alien Force in this sector, Magister."

"Let me see that." Max asked curious.

"I could run the scan again."

"No. I have a better idea..."

* * *

Back on Galvan Prime, the Alien Force landed and Ben, Jen, and Eunice went human again. The other Galvan got out.

"So what's our next move? How do we fix this?" Looma asked.

"How should I know?" Azmuth asked.

"Seriously? You're the smartest guy in 3 galaxies?" Julie asked.

"Five actually, but who's counting?"

"Whatever, you have to know something!" Hope said.

Jen, Rook, and Ester saw Malware reforming near them, only giant. "If I may interupt?" Rook said.

"It's not like this has ever happened before. I will have to examine the remains of that moon to acertain the situation."

"That's gonna have to wait, my friend." Jen told Azmuth. They all looked up to see a giant Malware.

"Azmuth! Where you have brought life, I have brought destruction. Your precious Galvanic Mechamorphs are no more!"

"It doesn't take special talent to sew chaos, Malware. If that's the best you can do, I'm not impressed." Azmuth said, bored.

"No." He smashed a branch. "Nothing I do could ever impress you. Could it 'father.' In your eyes, I have always been your failed experiment, your shame."

As he was speaking, Azmuth ordered the Alien Force members other than Ben and Jen to surround him and blast him with their Proto-Tools.

"My only 'shame' is that I haven't been able to heal your pain. But it's not too late. Give up this vendetta of yours and we'll work together to make you whole." He gave the signal and 7 members of Alien Force blasted him with their Proto-TOOLs.

"LIES! Even now you conspire against me! It is too late!" He punched the ground releasing several spikes and they got Rook's Proto-TOOL which Malware turned into a blaster and fired at them.

"Isn't there anyone that can at least copy his weapons data?!" Jen asked.

"There is but one form." Azmuth adjusted and activated the form.

Jen slammed her Omnitrix on the ground. Her arms convert into giant mechanical arms, her legs become bulked mecha-legs, her back grew four cable plugs and her upper body become mechanical torso. Her head become covered in battle mask and her green eyes shine through the black monitor-like visor. She wore the Omnitrix symbol on her forehead. "Grid Master!" She ran and tackled Malware and dug her plugs into his being. "Thanks for the weapons data!" She teased as she copied his data into Grid Master's programming. She activated her Tachiyon Cannon and blasted him away. She then turned to Unitaur and grabbed her horn-lance as Malware activated his sword form and they slashed at each other. Malware turned his other hand into a laser and shot Unitaur down to the ground.

"Such a clever device. It must have a million uses. However, I'm only interested in one!" Malware charged the blaster, but Unitaur kicked him with her back row of legs.

"Squeeze Play!" She grew her arm to a giant size and squeezed Malware in it. She then brought her arm down on the ground, slamming him down.

"I do not understand. All is lost for you and your team, Jen Tennyson. Yet you continue to fight. Can you really be this foolish?" Malware said, jetpacking after her as she galloped away.

"It's called heart, you soulless maniac." Unitaur glared. Then she faced him and galloped backwards. "Wait, wait. Let me have Looma explain it to you."

Looma then came from above her and tackled Malware and threw him right back at Unitaur. He got up and grabbed Eunitaur by the arms.

"You cannot win. Even as we speak, pieces of my body are heading straight for the planet's core. I shall corupt everything. Every molecule. Until Galvan Prime becomes...Planet Malware! But first, I corrupt you, Jen Tennyson." He started corrupting her from the arms up. She felt the pain crawling up her.

"Eunice!" She yelled. "Get Azmuth out of here!"

"No! No one leaves!" Malware shouted. He fired two lasers out of his back, but Eunice turned into her Segmentasapien form and blocked them easily, getting Azmuth out, with the rest of the gang following.

Just as the corruption reached her head, Unitaur bowed her head and grunted with the last of her strength. "Hornpedo." She fired her horn right at him and blew him back. She then turned back human and fainted, rendering her helpless.

Then, suddenly, the Proto-TRUK came out of nowhere and blasted Malware back. Max revealed himself to the team. "Come on." The others got in except for Rook.

"Magister, Jen..."

"I've got her." Gwen came out and picked up Jen and Rook got in too. Kevin fired the missiles at Malware and they flew away.

"Magister." Ester started. "How did you-"

"When you guys didn't show up on the scans, I knew something was up. So I called Gwen."

"I'm kind of an expert at tracking Ben's mana." Gwen said as she was assisting Jen's healing with her mana powers.

"How's she doing?" Ben asked Blukic and Driba.

"She should be up in a couple hours." Blukic said. Jen then coughed and woke up.

"Or now." Driba corrected. "Could be now."

"Does anyone have a lozenge? My mouth tastes like Malware."

* * *

Azmuth explained to the team what the plan was to defeat Malware.

"Fortunately, the debris from the destruction of Galvan B only came down on local areas."

"But that's like half the planet!" Ester said.

"Yes, but the rest is uneffected. However, we only have a matter of hours before Malware's feelers reach the core of the planet."

They all gasped.

"Once that happens, we can't stop Malware from absorbing and corrupting everything!" Eunice worried.

"Malware himself would become a living planet!" Kai said.

"And a heavily-armed one at that!" Looma agreed.

"Uncool." Driba said.

"Definitely uncool." Blukic agreed.

"Absolutely uncool." Kevin agreed.

"What's the plan?" Julie asked.

"I designed Galvan Prime with a series of firewalls to use in case of a viral attack. They are designed to insulate pieces of the planet from each other. If we can activate the disruptor fields in these firewalls, we should be able to stop Malware from reaching the core. Barely."

"Barely?" Jen asked.

"I'll know more once Rook, Gwen, Julie, Kai, and I come back from what's left of Galvan B. There should be some answers there."

"Wait." Looma said. "You said _if _we can activate the firewalls. There is something you aren't telling us."

"I was gettng to that, Princess Looma. The controls were damaged by the shockwave. The central relay station is on the edge of the Red Zone."

Jen smiled. "So you want us to keep Malware busy while the Wonder Twins fix the controls." Jen realized.

"We might possibly resent that reference." Driba said.

"If we knew what it meant." Blukic finished.

"Grandpa, Eunice, you go with the Galvan." Ben said.

Ester then turned to Kevin. "I'm Ester, leader of the Kraaho."

"Nice to meet you." Kevin said, then turned to Hope. "I still don't trust you."

"You don't have to trust me. Just fight with me." Hope said, sticking out her hand, which Kevin shook.

"Let's move out." Jen said. Max flew out with Blukic and Driba on jetpacks while Eunice carried Looma in Necrofriggian form.

Jen turned to her Anodite form and glared out at Malware. "Let's get Chaotic." She jumped out with Hope flying right by her side. Ben and Kevin were pushed out by Julie and Gwen when they kept arguing.

Ben dialed when he and Kevin were falling.

"Anytime now Tennyson!" Kevin warned.

"I'm trying to dial in a flyer."

"Haven't you figured that thing out yet?!"

Ben slammed his core and turned into Way Big and fell on Malware, squashing him in a powerful shockwave. Kevin climbed up his shoulder.

"What happened to Malware?"

"Maybe I splattered him?" Way Big suggested.

"No way, Ben." Hope said summoning her stone creatures and Palorfangs. "It's never that easy."

Kevin absorbed the material in Way Big's armor.

"Ester, Kevin." Jen said. "Go rally the troops. We'll look out for Malware."

Ester and Kevin walked off with the three looking for Malware.

* * *

**Grid Master belongs to one of my greatest friends on Fanfiction, Axle the Hedgehog**


	19. Showdown (2) Part 2

**Malware is about to bring Jen to her lowest. She swore to herself once she unlocked this form that she would only use her at her lowest. That time is now. Prepare for fury.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Showdown (2) Part 2**

Kevin and Ester were walking towards the security posts when Ester spotted Zed come from a hill. He then tackled Ester and sniffed her. Ester then scratched Zed behind the ears. Zed loved it and snuggled against Ester lovingly. Ester thought if Khyber isn't here to comfort Zed, then we'll keep her at OmniManor as a mascot.

"I'm keeping her with us at OmniManor." Ester said. "She'll make a fine pet for all of us." Zed followed them to the security post as they continued.

* * *

At the building with Galvan Prime's core, Blukic and Driba were checking out the core with Max, Eunice, and Looma standing guard.

"Well?" Max asked.

"I've seen worse." Driba said.

"But this is at least top 5...er, bottom 5." Blukic said and they got to work.

* * *

A piece of Malware crept to get in a crack in the ground, only to be stopped by a Palorfang's breath. It then continued to be redirected again with one of Jen's powerful mana blasts. Way Big then stepped on it. "Gotcha." Then, it oozed to cover the To'kustar's foot. "Ew! Gross!" Way Big fell into the lake. No one noticed Malware forming behind them.

* * *

Ester walked towards the security post with Kevin being forced to drag his foot because Zed was gnawing on it.

"Come on! Knock it off, will ya?!"

* * *

Blukic and Driba got the supplies out to fix the core. Blukic pointed to a penny. "We need it for the copper."

Max gave them a penny, which Driba caught. "And your belt buckle." This caused Looma and Eunice to snigger in laughter.

"What? Why would you possibly need my belt buckle?"

"*Ahem* Would all the geniuses in the room kindly raise your hands?" Blukic, Driba, and Eunice raised their hands.

Max undid his pants and gave them his belt. Looma and Eunice collapsed in laughter.

"And your shoelaces."

* * *

Way Big and Jen were sent flying into a rock by Malware. "You dare face me again after I nearly destroyed your entire team? You are fools Alien Force."

Jen flew right back up. "I'd say 'it takes one to know one' but in this case, there are 11 members to one of you."

Way Big punched Malware repeatedly, then jump-kicked him in the chest. Stone creatures and Palorfangs fired their blasts at him to no end. Hope and Jen flew up to the giant Malware and chanted the spell in unison. **"Mercuta Verditus!"** The beams blasted him into a giant rock as he tossed a glob onto Way Big's arms. They began to corrupt him, but he fired his powerful cosmic ray, and bathed Malware in a powerful light that could be noticed from the security building where Ester, Kevin, and Zed turned around. Zed whimpered and Ester went down to her.

"There, there. It's gonna be alright."

* * *

The remains of Galvan B floated in the gravity with a bunch of dead Galvanic Mechamorphs. Gwen lifted the core of Galvan B into Ship, who was much bigger than the Proto-TRUK. Azmuth examined the core.

"They seem to be in remarkably good condition. Yes... I think I can work with these. Do any of you have any pocket change?"

* * *

Way Big advanced towards a blown Malware. Then, huge pieces of Malware attached themselves to Ben's appendages, much to Jen's horror. Malware fed himself with more pieces of himself to restore his body. He just got bigger and bigger. Way Big struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Now do you see how your loyalty to Azmuth has repaid? Only despair and destruction await you, Alien Force. Even now, part of me nears the core."

Eunice and Looma were panicking as they saw Malware nearing the core.

"Hurry up guys! We're almost out of time!" Eunice worried.

"Plenty of time." Driba said

"We're done." Blukic smiled and they activated the firewalls, preventing Malware from advancing any further to the core.

* * *

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! NOOOOO!" Malware screamed and he just got bigger and bigger as he corrupted Ben, Jen could feel her soul being ripped out of her with Ben's pain. She sank to the ground and turned back human.

"This is far from over, Tennyson. You're friends and family have only delayed their fate! But as for you...your journey ends here." The towering Malware gripped Way Big and absorbed him right into his body as the Galvan opened fire on him.

Jen was crying hopelessly. She felt just as Ben did when he lost her. A single tear escaped her eye and landed on the ground. She snarled and let out a blood-curdling scream, turning her sorrow to rage. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

When Azmuth finished working on the core they heard a sudden noise that they knew all too well. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Jen then screamed at Malware. "YOU ARE MUCH WORSE THAN A MUTANT! YOU ARE A SOULESS, VILE, DISGUSTING MONSTER! YOU JUST TOOK MY ONLY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME! I AM GOING TO OBLITERATE YOU!" She tuned her Omnitrix to the form she has only used once in her career-the time she tested it.

*James Dooley's Trinity plays as the transformation is going*

She grew to the size of Slamworm. Her body turned pure red. Her arms turned blue. Her legs turned gold. She sprouted a purple tail and silver wings. Her nails extended into claws. Her neck extended, her teeth sharpened themselves, she grew horns, and her head turned red. She also grew four more identical heads of a different color each. The first left head was blue, the first right head was purple, the second left head was gold, and the second right head was silver. Each head released a different elemental blast-the red head released fire, the blue head released water, the gold head released lightning, the purple head released ice, and the silver head released air. "Rainbowgon!"

When the smoke cleared everyone looked at her form. It was graceful and otherworldly. "What?! A Rainbow Dragon?! They're not supposed to exist!"

"Well it turns out they do." The purple head said.

"Malware! You have rejected every peace offering we have given you! In return you have betrayed Azmuth and took away my brother! I cannot forgive you for what you've done!"

"You can't forgive me? I DON'T RECALL ASKING YOUR FORGIVENESS!" Malware shouted at Rainbowgon. "We'll talk about forgiveness when I wipe you out of existence!" He aimed his laser cannon at her.

"So be it." all of the heads whispered and they stance ready.

They got at each other and wrestled with each other hand to hand. Malware suprised Rainbowgon with a laser cannon from his eye, which sent her way back.

"Even now, you show no remorse for what you have done." the red hed said. "I have no choice-"

"BUT TO DESTROY YOU!" All of the heads shouted.

"Rip Tide!" The blue head shouted and released a high-pressured stream of water from her mouth and sent him staggering back.

"Lightning Burst!" The gold head shouted and sent out an enormous blast of electricity, which shocked Malware into submission.

"Cryogenic Cage!" The purple head shouted and released an ice blast that froze Malware in place.

"Torrent of Flame!" The red head shouted and sent out a massive burst of flame, which engulfed Malware, but he got back up again.

Malware fired his cannons at Rainbowgon, who was hurt very little because of her size. "SmokeSurge!" The silver head shouted and released a smoke cloud from her mouth, so no one could see her. Malware was looking around, but couldn't find her. Then, he was zapped by a beam that paralyzed him on the spot. Rainbowgon was flying in the sky and releasing the beams from all her eyes.

"That's a Paral-Eyes attack by the way." She let the others work while she continud to fire blasts at him.

* * *

Inside Malware, Ben was drifting into his subconscious. He thought he ended up back at his and Jen's home. "What? I'm home? How'd I get here?" Then, the old Rutbucket came up and out stepped Young Gwen and Young Ben.

"I like school but we probably learn more with Grandpa Max." Young Gwen said.

"Oh, great. More time travel." Ben said.

"Go ahead and say it. 'You like school? What a dweeb'" Ben just sighed and said nothing. He wasn't even in the mood to insult Gwen.

"You've been quiet kiddo." Young Max said.

"Yeah. I guess."

"You've been through a lot the past few days. Go on in and rest up." Max requested and Ben went in his house.

"Grandpa, is Ben going to be okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. Just give him time."

When Young Ben got in, he said nothing and didn't notice Azmuth on the couch. "I come 76,000 light years and I don't even get a formal greeting?"

Young Ben buried his face in the couch. "Oh. Hey, Azmuth."

Present day Ben remembered the event. "Wait. I remember this, but from a lower angle."

Azmuth continued his conversation. "So, how's my greatest invention? You haven't blown it apart or dropped it in the toilet or anything?"

"No. I guess not."

"You know you've been doing a lot of winning since you took possession of my Omnitrix."

"So?"

"So you don't learn anything from winning Ben. Losing this transformation you call Feedback was hard for you, no?"

Ben sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Yeah. It felt like he was a part of me. But that's not all, three weeks ago, my sister went missing."

"Well, you can let this one loss define you from now on, or you can learn from it." Azmuth smiled and walked off as the room faded.

"Did you?" Y. Ben asked P. Ben.

"Huh? You can see me now?"

"Did you learn from it?"

"Yeah, that losing bites."

"Oh."

"Look. I don't think there's any take-away from our big fail back then."

"Guess you're still mad at me, huh?"

"No! I'm mad at-" He trailed off and thought about it. "You know what? Maybe I need to forgive you/me."

"You do?"

"Yeah. We're not losers. Beating ourselves up is only doing a favor for Malware and every other villain we ever go up against. So from now on, let's save the beatings for the badguys. Deal?" He stuck out his hand, which Young Ben took and they transformed together.

* * *

Outside, the Galvan and Alien Force which, since the core was repaired, was joined by Looma and Eunice., were holding off Malware, but they couldn't hold much longer. Rainbowgon glared at Malware's assault. The Palorfangs, stone creatures, and Eunice in Crystalsapien form were firing blasts at him, but it wasn't doing much. He blasted the stone creatures and Palorfangs away. Jen had just about had it with Malware now. "There is only one choice left."

Looma knew what she was doing, as she's seen a Rainbow Dragon before. "Jen no!"

"ALLMAGEDDON!" She fired all of the head's elemental blasts and spun them around in a spiral motion and they struck Malware's body, leaving him drained.

Then, a burst of electricity came out of Malware's head and out climbed Feedback.

"Hey everybody! Did you miss me?" Rainbowgon was overjoyed and flew over to Feedback, changing into her favorite alien. Battlefly flew over to Feedback as Malware swatted at her and fired a gust of wind for Feedback to descend down on. Once she did, she set her Omnitrix symbol to scan mode.

"CONDUCTOID DNA SAMPLE ACQUIRED."

"The Conductoid?! Pathetic. I've destroyed you once before, and I'm a hundred times as powerful now!" He fired his eye blast at Feedback, who absorbed it with his antenna plugs.

"Now I remember why I liked this guy. Feedback rules!" He blasted them back at Malware, who blocked it with his arm.

Battlefly flew over to the ground at Malware's legs. "Vine Snare!" Green vines shot out of her hands and the ground and tied Malware to the ground. Feedback shot himself up to Malware, who swatted, but Feedback rolled along and shot Malware, but Malware fired his blast at Feedback and knocked him in the lake and knocked Ester back. She looked and saw Zed buried under debris and she stretched over and got Zed out from under there.

Battlefly glared at the monster and hit her core on her arm. She went Ultimate and saw Malware blast at her. She gasped and focused her energy. Her tattoos on her legs and arms glowed and came off her and created a sphere. It deflected Malware's blast right back at him. He got hit, U. Battlefly released her energy and the runes went back on her arms and legs.

"I'm not making a dent in this creep. And sooner or later, I'm gonna run out of gas." Then they saw the Mechamorphs come down and coat Malware in their positive energy.

"No! This cannot be! I destroyed them all!" As they continued, Malware lost his giant form and was forced back to his normal form.

Hope went over to the twins. "There has to be a way to take this creep down once and for all."

"Might I suggest these?" Azmuth said out of nowhere. Gwen lowered the Galvan B helixes from Ship.

"The Mechamorphs. That was you?" Looma said out of nowhere.

"Once the helixes were repaired, it was a small matter to re-energize the Mechamorphs. And I do believe there is more than enough energy left for your purposes."

Malware fired an Tachiyon blast at Battlefly, but she just blocked it with a mana shield. "You just never learn."

Malware avoided everyone's blasts and Feedback plugged himself into the helixes. "Then let's turn on the power." He charged the energy in his hands.

U. Battlefly put her hands over her heart and released a ball of energy that formed into a bow. She grabbed the bow and formed an energy arrow in it. "Nature's Arrow!" She and her brother aimed everything they had. "This...is where it ends.

"Curse you Tennyson twins!" Malware shouted as he fired his Tachiyon Cannon.

"Say goodbye Malware! And this time... MEAN IT!" U. Battlefly screamed as she and Feedback fired their arrow and electric blast. They easily overpowered the massive Tachiyon Blast and blasted Malware to his death. When the smoke cleared, only a lifeless statue remained.

Ben and Jen got to their knees as they turned back human. "Now _that _was a total rush." Ben said as his sister embraced him in a strong hug. Everyone cheered and Rook and Julie came up. Ben ran up, spun Julie around and embraced her in a romantic kiss. Jen did the same with Rook.

* * *

As the repairs were being made to Galvan Prime, the team was piling into Ship. "Well Azmuth. We'll be on our way now." Eunice said.

"Yes, yes. Goodbye, Alien Force."

"Aren't you going to thank us." Looma said.

"You expect me to show gratitude every time you save a planet or two? Who has time for that?"

"You're welcome." Julie teased.

Ester whistled and Zed packed into Ship.

"We're bringing in another stray?" Ben asked.

"She's going to be the mascot for Alien Force now, Ben."

"It's a girl?" Gwen asked.

"You didn't pay attention in health class, didn't you." Kevin teased.

Then, a pantsed Max came to the Proto-TRUK along with Blukic and Driba. Everyone burst out in laughter.

"Don't ask."

Then, the two ships set off for Earth as the Mechamorphs pulled Galvan B back together.

* * *

**Rainbowgon and the idea to get a pet/mascot for the team go to GoldNinjaDragon. Let me know how you feel about that Allmageddon attack and Ultimate Battlefly's new powers. Jake out.**


	20. The Mugical Secret of Anodyne Part 1

**This Chapter will be moved to Chapter 20 later. I said that there would be references to other media here. Chaotic Trading Cards ROCK! This will be centered around Anodyne and the reference to Chaotic, Mugic.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The Mugical Secret of Anodyne Part 1**

It was midnight at the OmniManor (the headquarters where the Alien Force lives.) Everyone was sound asleep in their separate rooms. Ben was asleep in his green room snoring soundly. Julie was sleeping in her purple room with Ship sleeping at her bedside. Looma was asleep in her red room on a bed much bigger than the rest because of her enormous form. Ester was sleeping peacefully on her blue room with Zed at her bedside. Everyone was sleeping so peacefully...except Jen!

In Jen's pink room, she was tossing and turning in her canopy bed that the Plumbers made specifically for her. She was gripping to Mr. Stuffy as if her life depended on him. She was having a nightmare-she was in an empty purple void where she heard an unmistakable voice calling out to her to no end.

"Jen! JEN!" it called, desperately.

"Grandma?" Jen said worried. Verdona appeared right in front of her.

"We need you on Anodyne. Hex is on his way here for our most powerful treasure." Verdona said.

"No. Don't tell me." Jen said.

"Yes. He is after the Mugics and their formulas. Get Alien Force together and bring Gwen and Kevin. We will be destroyed without you." Grandma said and Jen woke up.

"Ahhhh!" She got out her spellbook and got into her meditative state. She levitated off the ground and her eyes glowed their Anodite pink. She summoned two images of Gwen and Kevin, who were sleeping soundly in their beds. She said the spell. **"Meven Aweg." **Then, Gwen and Kevin were magically transported into Jen's room.

"Jen, what are you doing transporting us here at this hour!" Kevin said crankilly. Gwen just came up and hugged her cousin in a bear hug and Jen returned the favor.

"It is so good to see you, Jen. But seriously, what is the important reason that you had to transport us here for."

Jen bowed her head and told them as she approached the red alert alarm. "Grandma." Gwen gasped and Jen pulled the alarm.

* * *

15 minutes later, the 11 teamates were in the meeting room, still in their pajamas. Jen set up an image to tell them what was going on Anodyne. "Okay guys, here's the rub-Hex is back and he's attacking Anodyne."

Everyone gasped at their co-leader. "He must be after something so powerful, that not even the Charms of Bezel could match it." Gwen said, aware of their past with Hex.

"He is. But it is something that none of you guys have ever heard of." She pulled out a heptagonal rune with the center removed and was glowing blue. "They are called...Mugic."

"Mugic?" Kai said.

"They are a mix of magic and music. They require something called a mugician to cast. Each mugic has seven notes and a different effect. How do they work-no one knows. But if Hex got his hands on the formulas to make them, it would be catastrophic to the whole universe."

"We have to stop him from getting these mugics." Hope said.

Jen turned her Omnitrix and transformed into Manadite. She created a teleportation dome over the whole team. "Come on guys. We are going to Anodyne to stop Hex from getting the mugics. Else, the universe falls." Manadite announced. She dropped the dome and they were in Anodyne.

Anodyne was everything that Verdona explained it to be to Ben, Gwen and Kevin. It was a vast purple landscape that practically eminated mana. There was a fortress that they were in front of that had dozens of defenses at the ready. Many Anodites were in front of the door, all female. They were excellent builders and carpenters, no doubt.

"Where are all the male Anodites, sis." Ben asked as Jen turned human again.

"There are none. The Anodite population is entirely female. The only reason you have what would be a male Anodite is because of the fact that _you _are a male." Jen answered as they walked up to the fortress.

"But if Anodites don't mate with each other, how do they reproduce?" Ester asked.

"They create a nest of mana to meditate in. This meditative state releases dozens of energy balls over the course of 3 weeks. Eventually, the energy develops into newborn Anodites."

"Wow. That is similar to a Necrofriggian's reproduction." Eunice realized.

"Yes, but Necrofriggians are like worms. They don't have genders."

"Ew!" the rest said.

They walked up to the general who was holding a mana spear in her hand. "Halt! State your business being here."

"You know who I am, Artemis." Jen said. "These are my friends. My family. My team, the Alien Force."

"Sorry for the holdup, Jen." Artemis said as she let them pass through.

"You know her?" Rook asked his girlfriend.

"We were best friends back when I was training on Anodyne. We used to play with each other when we were really young. That is until I had to go back to Earth, where I belong." Jen answered.

They walked up and saw Verdona waiting for them and the twins and Gwen came running up to tackle her in a hug.

"Hello guys." Verdona said, hugging them back. "Introduce me to your new friends."

"These are our team and (in a way) family, the Alien Force."

"Nice to meet you, Verdona. I'm Julie Yamamoto-Ben's girlfriend and Jen's best friend."

Verdona turned to her grandson, proud of him. "Congratulations, Ben."

"Don't embarass me, okay."

"Done."

"I am Princess Looma Red Wind, Ben's ex-fiancee until I found out that he was dating Julie." The Tetramand said.

"I'm Ester." The Kraaho said to her. "OMG. A real Anodite. I have always looked up to your kind, as is the Kraaho custom."

"I'll ask later." Kevin said.

"I'm Eunice. I am Azmuth's original creation, now a living breathing human with Omnitrix-like abilities."

"I am Rook Blonko. Jen's boyfriend and Ben's partner." The Revonnahgander said.

"I am Hope. I will be a valid force against Hex because he's my uncle. I know all of his tricks." the sorcerer told her mentor's grandmother. "I taught your granddaughter in the ways of magic, by the way."

Then, Artemis came over to the group. "Okay, the family reunion can wait because Hex has landed on the planet. We must prepare ourselves for battle with him and his creature minions."

"I can do that to our team with seven little notes." Jen said as she pulled out a lyre. She played the lyre, running her fingers along the strings 3 times. She then released the mugic into the sky and announced the mugic's name.

"Composition of Concentration! Massly increase the team's power!" Then, a ghost-like creatue emmerged from her body and flew up to the mugic. It entered. The mugic then played seven notes. **(If you want to hear how the mugic sounds, check out the Chaotic episode Gigantemtoplis.)** Then, it bathed the Alien Force in a bright purple light. When it faded, they felt somehow stronger from the mugic's magical effects.

Ben turned into Armodrillo. Jen turned her Omnitrix and hit the core. Her skin was covered in short black furs. Her ears grew to the long bat ears. She grew bat wings on her back. Her clothes altered themselves into a sleeveless ninja gi. She finally gained a black belt. "Kung Fang!" Armodrillo scanned her as soon as she announced her name.

Julie merged with Ship to form her armor, while the others got their Proto-TOOLs ready. Kevin absorbed the ground's material and Gwen got her spellbook ready. Kung Fang glanced at the horizon to see Hex's creatures advancing towards the fortress. "Let's get Chaotic!"

* * *

**As if it wasn't already obvious, Kung Fang belongs to GoldNinjaDragon. I fell in love with the concept of Mugic and hopefully you will too.**


	21. The Mugical Secret of Anodyne Part 2

**Chapter 21**

**The Mugical Secret of Anodyne Part 2**

The Anodyne Fortress was crawling with Anodites ready to battle Hex with the Alien Force on different posts on the wall. They were all fired up to fight him. Gwen and Hope most of all.

Hope was waiting for her uncle to come so they could fight. Gwen walked up to her, ready on the wall of the fortress.

"Ever since my father reversed his resurection, I've been questioning the things I've done to you." Hope told her best friend.

"Losing the one thing you were reaching towards must have caused you to look at what you did more." Gwen said.

Hope nodded. "And when Darkstar came to Ledgerdomain and couldn't really love me, I looked at it more closely. But it was only when that angel of a cousin you have came to me that I truly realized my wrongdoings."

Gwen was happy at this conversation they were having.

"You were at college when I joined the Plumbers. So I'm saying this to you now to get it out of the way. I am sorry." Hope said.

"Apology accepted." Gwen said.

* * *

Back at Plumber's Headquarters, Max was on the communicator with the inside man for the Incurseans. Or in this case, an inside _woman. _When the screen flickered, Attea showed up on the screen.

"Magister. I've successfully gotten in on Milleous' plans to brainwash the Revonnahganders." Attea said.

"Is anyone suspicious, Attea?"

"The empire doesn't expect a thing about me being a Plumber. Milleous even called in the Cerebrocrustacean we all know and loathe." she reported.

"How's working with the Plumbers feeling to you, now that you are out of the criminal thing?"

"It feels good. Being the only Incursean in the Plumbers has it's ups and downs, though Magister."

"Like?"

"I feel like I have to keep proving myself to you Plumbers because I'm an Incursean. It was actually you who came to me."

"I know." Then, the buzzer started going off. "Oh man. You will reveal your Plumber's badge to my grandchildren when they get to Revonnah. Do it unseen. I have an alert."

"What is it?"

Max tuned the screen to see the Alien Force on Anodyne. "Andoyne? What are they doing there?"

"Beats me, Magister Tennyson." Attea told her.

"Hang on." He adjusted the camera to see Hex coming for the fortress. "Oh, crap. Hex is attacking Anodyne. Attea, you and the Plumber's Helpers teleport over there with your badges. It's time you 5 joined."

"Your wife is in good hands, Magister." Attea said as she teleported herself to Anodyne.

* * *

Hex was being carried in a throne by his stone creatures that were even larger than Hope's. He thought that Hope should have been here by now because she always wants in on his plans. "Why hasn't she called?" he thought.

As he approached the Anodyne Fortress, he gasped in realization that the Alien Force was there. Kung Fang, Gwen, and Hope then flew down from the wall and attacked his army head-on.

Kung Fang was surrounded by the stone creatures. She smirked and gave them the 'bring-it-on' sign. They attacked, but Kung Fang jumped and smashed them on one punch to the face. A couple of the stone creatures came from around her but she turned around. "Shriek Shock!" She released her supersonic bat sonar, which blew the creatures apart from the sound force.

Kevin came down and was assissting Armodrillo in fighting off some more creatures. He morphed his hands into maces after absorbing some ground and smashed the stone creatures with one blow. But they just got back together after. Armodrillo then drilled his way through the ground and the stone creatures fell through the giant crack in the ground. He then dug his way under and dug more under after him.

Hope was engaging her uncle in combat with the Alpha Rune strengthing her abilities. Hex was enraged at his daughter's change of heart. "Charmcaster! What are you doing? You are aiding the very people who you swore revenge against!"

"I'm not Charmcaster anymore. I'm Hope! I'm doing what my father would have wanted me to if he was here." Hope said.

Hex charged at his niece. She then drew a sword from the Alpha Rune and fought Hex sword-to-staff. Hex seemed to have the upper hand, but Charmcaster was not going down without a fight. She took in a breath and fired her eye blasts at him, knocking him back. She then flew down to the ground and stabbed the ground, causing a strong earthquake, taking out a number of Hex's Palorfangs.

Ester and Looma were engaging their own fight with Hex's creatures. Ester stretched her arms to the stone creatures and destroyed 3 of them in a single punch. Looma was punching the Palorfangs rapidly with all four of her hands. Ester then stretched her arms back for Looma to catch them. Looma caught them and swung Ester around. As she was being swung, she was kicking her way around the stone creatures.

Julie and Rook were back-to-back surrounded by Palorfangs. Julie had her rockets drawn and Rook had his Proto-Tool in rocket launcher mode. "On three?" Rook asked.

"Works for me."

"1, 2, 3!" They both jumped up and fired their rockets at the Palorfangs, crystallizing them on impact. They both landed and ran off.

Ben then turned himself to Echo Echo and fired his wall of sound at the stone creatures, breaking them instantly. However, due to Kung Fang's enhanced hearing, it hurt her too. "Agh!" She covered her ears in pain.

"Sorry sis." The Echo Echos said and they turned to Humungousaur as Kung Fang turned into Spidermonkey. Her Arachnichimp form had much more frame than Ben's due to her female form. She jumped up and went to help out Hope. She fired her web at sorcerer, who grabbed it and swung her into his niece. They got up.

"There's too many of them!" Eunice said in her Pyronite form. They were getting overpowered as Hex neared the Fortress where the mugics were.

Then, a Plumber's Ship came out of nowhere and revealed the Plumber's Helpers. Alan flew out and blasted a bunch of Palorfangs with his flames, crystallizing them on impact. Manny jumped out of the ship and was carrying Helen through as he smashed the rock creatures. Helen then ran aross and destroyed the stone creatures with one punch each due to the speed from being half Kinecelerean. Cooper then fired all the ships weapons with his technopathic abilities.

Looma noticed Manny and felt her heart rate increase at his sight. She had to face facts. Her eyes became hearts as she held her pairs of hands together. "Ben, who's your friend?" she asked nervously.

"That's Manny, half Tetramand, half Human...OH! You are so in love with him, and he didn't even beat you in battle yet."

"WHAT! Oh, come on Ben, that is so ridicu...Oh who am I kidding? YES! I'm in love without his betrothal!"

"We'll talk later."

On board the ship, Attea was by the door, parachute at the ready. She hoped she could get the Alien Force's trust.

"Kay Coop. Open the door and get me down to Ben." Attea told Cooper. Cooper opened the door and Attea jumped out of the ship and to Humungousaur's side. She then fired her blasters at any creatures that came near any of the team members.

"Attea!" Humungousaur growled as he attempted to attack her, but Manny pulled him back.

"She's here to help you, not fight you!"

"What?" Gwen yelled as she blasted 3 Palorfangs to her left.

"Julie, remember when Max told him that he had an inside man to get in on the Incursean's plans?!" She said as they blasted any creatures coming near any Anodite at the wall of the fortress.

"Yeah."

"She's right here!" Attea said. "I'm the inside man!" She showed everyone her Plumber's badge.

Kevin tried to attack him, but Helen stunned him by hitting his weak points with major speed.

"I've been working with the Plumbers since I got out of stasis jail!" She yelled blasting a Palorfang as Hope fought her uncle, gaining the upper hand with her purple flame blasts. "Once I heard of Milleous' plans to conquer Earth, Magister Tennyson sent me in to be his inside man." She explained.

"You tried to kill me and my Plumbers!" Rook yelled.

"I rigged a bridge underneath the bridge you would fall off of to open at the sense of someone falling." Attea explained.

"Alright, believable." Ester said.

"It would be an honor to join your team, Alien Force." Attea bowed with a smile.

"I'll think about it, because you don't have our complete trust yet. If you can stop the Incurseans' raid on Earth, you can join. As for the Plumbers Helpers, I don't think they even need to ask." Ben said with a smile.

Cooper, Alan, Helen, and Manny cheered. "You'll love our headquarters."

Then, Jen felt a sudden pain in her head. "Agh! Ahhh!" She gripped her head in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"Those creatures were just a distraction. He's nearing the mugics!" Jen said, turning to her Anodite form along with Ben transforming to Manadite as they picked up the team in a mana dome and they flew off to Hex.

He was in the treasure room which was filled with Mugics and their scrolls. He reached out to claim them. Then he heard two mugics activating.

"Melody of Malady! Canon of Casualty!" The mugic's notes rang out and two bright beams came down and obliterated his creature guards and damaged Hex quite a bit too. The Alien Force came into the treasure room and they aimed their powers and weapons at him.

"Stand down uncle." Hope said, angry.

"You're father was a coward."

"You don't even feel love for Dad anymore. You're too full of hatred." Charmcaster said drawing out her sword and fighting her uncle three-on-one with Jen and Gwen joining in on the fight while the others took care of the creatures.

Jen, Gwen, and Hope got together after a while of fighting him and they all cast the same spell. **"Mercuta Verditus!" **The three beams all managed to hit Hex majorly, but he was only down, not out.

Jen then told the other sorcerers to let her do her work. She pulled out the lyre. "My Mugician's Lyre will let me use an extra Mugic." She strummed the strings and released her mugic. "Discord of Disarming!" The mugic played out it's seven notes and the beam hit Hex's staff and destroyed it.

"NO!" Hope then banished her uncle to Ledgerdomain.

* * *

At the opening to the Fortress, the Anodites thanked the Alien Force, where Verdona thanked them most of all. "You are truly a master of your Anodite abilities, Jen. Thank you." Jen then bowed. "As for you, Gwen, you know what I'm going to ask you, right?" She said smiling.

"And you know what my answer is."

Verdona nodded and sent them back to OmniManor with a chest of mugics. "Wow. Just wow." Ben said.

"You never told us anything about a magic source as powerful as that." Eunice told her.

"Yeah. There's a lot about Anodyne that you don't know." Jen said.

"Guys, I'm off to Revonnah. If you want to know what the Incursean's plans are, it's to mind control the Revonnahganders to obey their commands with Dr. Psychobos' help. I'll do whatever I can to help without leaking my secrets to Milleous."

Hope then teleported her to her ship. "I hope we can trust Attea and that she is telling the truth."

Julie then told the others. "I know. Otherwise, we're dead."

* * *

**I had to add Alan, Manny, and Cooper because I had to do it. I was so concerned about not enough males on the team that I had to do this. So questions remain-When will Looma confess to Manny? What other couples will form? And how will Attea maintain her secret? Find out in the next episode-While You Were Away.**


	22. While You Were Away

**Chapter 22**

**While You Were Away**

On Revonnah, Sherrif Watsen sat down in his cabin to enjoy a slice of Amber Ogia pie. Just as he was about to dig in, Rook Shar burst through his door, much to his dismay.

"Sheriff Watsen! Come quick!"

"*Sigh* What is it this time? Another Muroid stuck in a well?"

"A crime in progress."

They both ran out of the cabin and into the canyons. Watsen paused for a moment to catch his breath, then he continued after Rook Shar. They stopped at a cliff and looked down to see Young One recklessly driving one of Fistrick's old harvesters from his attack on Revonnah.

"See?" Rook Shar said.

"Rook Shar!" Young One shouted. "Watch me kick in the space drive!" Then, he blasted the harvester into the air as Watsen and Rook Shar watched.

"Looks to me like your little brother's getting good at that." Watsen smirked.

"Young One has broken several laws. Reckless endangerment. Crop destruction." Rook Shar counted and paused for a moment to think. "Being a brat. Go after him."

"A Plumber's best course of action is to not get involved. Let it happen _around _you. Not _to _you."

The harvester then crash-landed and the cockpit opened and Young One stepped out. "It needs adjustments."

Rook Shar was mad at both her brother and Sheriff Watsen. "You are not going to cuff him?" She angrily asked. "Nothing ever happens here! I want some excitement in my life!"

Young One then shouted to her "If you want to be so excited so bad, why don't you join the Alien Force!"

"You know what? I think I will."

"If you want to go to Earth bad, talk to your parents. Now if you exse me, I have a piece of pie to get back to."

Then, a pink laser blast came out of nowhere and knocked Young One forward into the dirt. The three Revonnahganders looked up to see dozens of Incursean ships in the air above them. They just looked on in horror as the Incursean ships flew overhead.

* * *

Back in Bellwood, Rook and Jen were on a date at The Crystal Rose, one of the finest restaurants in Bellwood. They were having great time. Jen was enjoying her favorite beef bordelaise with cheese gougeres. Rook was chowing down on his tuna carpaccio with crostini. It was heaven in their mouths. It was their best date so far because every time they went out, something came up and interrupted it. First date, Eon comes by and ruins their movie date. Second date, Psyphon and his gang destroy the baseball field. But this was perfect.

"I have to say, Jen. As Ben would say, you are the Dating Diva. You always make the best choices, regardless of the attacks. How do you even afford to go on these dates, anyhow?"

Jen smiled at her boyfriend, picking up a gougere. "I'm a celebrity hero, remember. The Alien Force can do what they want, when they want, and the bill goes directly to the Plumbers, big boy." She stole a kiss on his lips and they finished their lunches and left the restaurant. Then, the bracelet Jen wears that acts as a communicator started ringing and she told herself "At least we finished the date this time." She pressed the button and it showed Helen running at her Kinecelerean speed.

"Jen, it's Helen. We've got an Unidentified flying object around the area and we need you and Rook to go after it. Everyone else is on their own missions today. Well, Ben and Julie are on a date but this time, you two take the mission alone. However, if you need any of us to back you up, just call." They nodded and Jen whistled and her pink Tenn-Speed came rolling up and she got in. She changed to her drivers clothes and took off to the sky where she and Rook in his Proto-TRUK came flying up and they traced the aircraft's signal.

"The alien craft should be just ahead." Rook announced.

"Any idea where it's from?" Jen asked. The ship's beacon started moving in random dircections.

"It doesn't move like any craft I have seen."

Jen looked out her window to see the harvester flying in hoops near her cycle-jet. "What kind of whacky flying is that?"

"Extremely whacky flying. What do you suppose it signfies?"

"A whacky pilot?" Jen joked.

"Or perhaps an injured one."

At this, Jen turned her jet to autopilot and she jumped out. She then turned her Omnitrix and turned into Terraspin. She turned to her copter form and took off after the Proto-TRUK and the harvester. She went in front of the Proto-TRUK and landed on top of the harvester.

"Time to take this guy for a spin."

"Be careful Jen." Rook said. "There are no onboard communications that are coming through."

"Maybe he just needs help landing."

Rook activated his intercom and announce to the pilot "You have breached Earth airspace. You must pull over." When the pilot didn't pull over, he activated the Proto-TRUK's grapple cable. When it flew at the harvester, it missed as it flew away. "Huh."

"Ha. Too slow." Terraspin teased her boyfriend. She realised that they were just about to crash-land. "Uh-oh." She flew off the ship before it crashed. She turned back human and Rook landed as well as the Tenn-Speed in jet mode. They ran up to the crash site as Young One got out of the cockpit. He then saw his brother and Jen and smiled.

"Young One?" Rook asked and he and Jen ran up to him. "Is that really you?"

"This is your little brother from Revonnah?" Jen asked.

"The very same." He said. "When did you learn to pilot a ship?"

"While you were away. Jen 10!" He ran over to Jen and hugged her leg.

"Does Father know what you have done to this harvester?" Rook asked.

She picked him up and hugged him back. "I've taken it Rook has told you of me. Makes sense, I _am _his girlfriend."

"Ever since you got back from training, I have heard many stories about you and the Alien Force. More to the point, Revonnah has been invaded! You must help!"

"Invasion? Our family! Are they-"

"I do not know. I came to find you and Ben as soon as it happened. Where is he?"

"He's on a date with Julie." Jen answered. "You are quite brave, Young One."

"I was really hoping for Ben, but you will make a perfect substitute."

"If your planet's been invaded, I'm bringing in our hunting dog." She turned, stuck her pinkies in her mouth and whistled at the same pitch Khyber used altering her whistling mana. Zed then came up and tackled her to the ground. She then got up and scratched their dog behind the ear.

"Who's the Anubian Baksurr?"

"She's Zed. Our pet and mascot. She's a master hunter and completely fearless."

"She's adorable." Young One said, scratching Zed behind the ears.

"She is completely adorable. That is, if you are an ally. Any enemy of ours, she pounces."

Jen and Zed got in the Tenn-Speed while Young One and Rook got in the Proto-TRUK.

"I'll give you 3 chances to guess who the invaders are." Jen said.

* * *

Back on Revonnah, the Incurseans set up some kind of structure in an open field connecting to many other structures. On the main structure, stood Attea and Dr. Psychobos, who Attea had released from jail to get suspicions off her somewhat, given that she is the Plumbers inside woman.

"It is time to proceed with our test run." Psychobos said, holding a vial with some Amber Ogia juice.

"Hey Psychobos." Attea smirked.

"_Dr. _Psychobos."

"Don't flush your credetials at me! Is this going to work or what?"

"So far the trials are going along swimmingly, Princess Attea. Now, I just need to synthesize enough from the Amber c-c-c-concentrate. Have faith."

"Faith! How about you blow this and I crack your shell just like I did that jail cell you were rotting in. And I have that big brain served up to me with drawn butter, and a teeny weeny fork." She imitated eating him.

"Watch your frog tongue, your highness. I am not without resources."

Attea shot her tongue out and whacked Psychobos with it. "Try me. Better yet, do your job."

Psychobos shook off the saliva. "I will. Provided you do your job as leader, and I use the term loosely. Bring me all the Amber Ogia you can."

"Whatever, Crab Puff. I gather the berries, you make the formula, and we leave this dump. Oh, and I use the term loosely."

Psychobos went to switch on the structure, but Attea whacked his tounge away and switched it herself. She then walked off to find the berries and ducked behind a rock and pulled out her Plumbers badge to contact Max.

"Magster, do you read?"

"I'm here Attea."

"Psychobos plan is ready, you send in your granddaughter to help yet?"

"She and Rook are on their way."

"Good, the Incurseans are going to lose without even knowing it."

"Whatever you do, don't blow your cover, Attea."

"Not today."

* * *

Jen, Rook, Zed, and Young One were exiting the Earth's atmosphere in their jets. Jen had Zed with her in the front seat. Using her mental powers, she is able to communicate with Zed by reading her thoughts. Jen set the autopilot to Revonnah, while she sat back with Young One shouting in the Proto-TRUK.

"Wait till I tell everyone back home that I was in a high-speed chase with the legendary Jen 10!"

Jen smiled and shook her head. "Computer, cola me." As soon as she finished, a socket from in between the seats opened and a cola shot out. Jen caught it and leaned back. "More like a high-speed _crash._" She revealed that she was dragging the havester from the Jet's cord.

"Oh. It only took 1 small repair. Thank you, Jen, for your...What's that component again?"

"Wire coat hanger?"

"Yes. I had to fabricate many parts to equip the space drive."

"This is part of the rake." Rook noticed as he scanned the inside. "Have you made a starship engine out of farm tools?"

"Many eating utensils were used as well." Young One confirmed.

"When did you learn to build such high-tech devices?"

"While you were away."

"Yeah, Rook. Isn't this where I call the rest of the team for backup?" Jen asked.

"Hold your horses Jen. The Incurseans are targetting Plumber's ships, including mine."

"That's why I used Grey Matter and Jury Rigg to install a camo-mode."

"True. Wise of you to disguise our vehicles in Incursean space."

Jen smirked as she petted Zed. "We could have also called Rad P.D.T. Dudesman." She smirked.

"Let's not worry Jen. We have you on our side. The invaders can eat your dust."

Zed then started to whimper at this. "Doesn't he know that the Incurseans are the toughest invaders ever?" She told Jen.

"His name _is _Young One, my puppy." She said, scratching her dog behind the ears. "Young One, look. 'Planetary invasion' is one big word."

"Actually, it's 2 words." Zed noted.

"Plus the Incurseans have been getting more and more ruthless lately. Who knows what could have happened?"

"My girlfriend is right. I fear that our people will not fare well in an invasion."

They landed on Revonnah and Jen landed the Tenn-Speed in cycle mode and they landed the ships and stepped out. When the four walked out they saw nothing that Revonnah doesn't look like.

"...What invasion?" Jen asked, confused. She turned into ChamAlien and camoed herself and they all crawled up, swiftly. They came to a cliff and rolled off of it. They saw nothing that seemed abnormal.

"There was a blast here when I left. The harvester skimmed by it." Young One said, they looked and only saw a river there.

"Nothing strange here. Are you sure there wasn't construction?" Rook asked.

"No construction of any sort."

"Then why is that pipeline there?" ChamAlien asked. She pointed to a pipeline leading into the hills from the other side.

"That is new."

They continued walking through the rocks and saw movement going on. Rook and ChamAlien gasped and ducked behind the rocks. ChamAlien pulled Young One in with her tail. They sneaked a peek and saw the Rook family harvesting Amber Ogia. ChamAlien turned back human and a single bead of sweat dropped onto the ground. They ran over.

"Is everyone alright?" Rook asked.

"Rook Blonko?" Rook Da asked. "Who is this human girl with you."

"Jen Tennyson. You know my twin brother, Jen. I live up to his legend as his sister and teamate." She introduced showing her mana and Omnitrix.

"Hmmm. Pray tell what are you doing here?" Rook Da continued.

"We heard there was trouble."

"Trouble? No, no everything is precisely as it should be. We are harvesting at a tremendous rate." He continued raking and saw the girls dragging Ogia over to another corner.

"At this time of year?" Rook asked.

Rook Da paid no attention and turned to Young One. "Young One, you scamp. How did you manage to contact your brother."

"Are you certain all is well?"

"Of course. Don't be an im-b-b-cile." At his stutter, Jen flashed back to Dr. Psychobos patterns of speech, she figured something was up. "Come eat your dinner. You too, Jen T-T-Tennyson."

Jen felt really bothered by the stutter. "Are you sure that I'm welcome after Ben visited?"

"You will join us, Tennyson. I insist." Rook Da dropped the rake and walked off.

* * *

Before dinner, Jen was having a private conversation with Zed outside. "Did you hear his patterns of speech?"

"I did. This has something to do with my least favorite Cerebrocrustacean in the world. I didn't even like any member of the Faction myself. I was just unable to resist Khyber's whistle. Luckily, you guys came along to help. I feel I can truly call you guys my owners."

"More to the point of why we are here?"

"Yes. This has Psychobos written all over it in bold print. I don't know what he's planning, but I definitely smell Incursean here. My sense of smell just went off like a firehouse and I'm guessing that Rook's family is the alarm."

"We'll find out, wait out here." Zed nodded and Jen walked in.

* * *

At dinner, they chowed on next to nothing because there was next to no food.

"Where is the rest of the food? Drinks, salads, pies?" Young One asked.

"Obviously, we found that we can get by on less." Rook Da said.

Jen started to twitch from this behavior. It was eating away and away at her because this was not how Revonnahganders behave. She would know. She visited Revonnah with Verdona when she was training with her and chowed on the finest Amber Ogia recipes which she was allowed to have copies of.

"This suprises me. Father, you told me that a Revonnahgander's nutritional needs are-" Rook started.

"Now, Rook Blonko. I don't wish to hear your dimwitted theories." Rooks Bralla, Shi, and Shim laughed at this.

"One more crack and I'm jumping on this table" Jen thought.

"You Plumbers are just like your precious Galvans. You think you're so smart."

"Galvans are stupid!" Rook Shim laughed.

Jen, Rook, and Young One leaned to each other. "Rook Da used contractions when he spoke." Young One noted.

"Several. Shameful to hear our fathers speak in such a way." Rook said.

"Something's off and it isn't the grammar." Jen said. "Enough!" She jumped on the table, much to the shock of the others.

"Alright Rook Da. When was the new pipeline built."

"It's brand-new. We're sending the Amber Ogia to a new processing facility."

"So you're fine with your son, who's also my boyfriend, being a Plumber?" She smirked.

"What? Who cares about that? It's inconsequential!"

"Did the Incurseans invade Revonnah or not?" The others gasped at her behavior.

"Incurseans? You're a fool! The Incurseans don't have a thing to do with our little planet."

"Wrong answer." She stuck her middle and index fingers into her mouth and whistled at the perfect pitch. "Zed. Here girl!"

Zed came rushing in through the door and tackled Rook Da to the ground. The others ran off with Zed following them.

* * *

Once the got to the canyon, they continued there conversation.

"So do you believe me now?" Young One asked.

"Yep. These aren't the Revonnahganders I met when I was training with my grandmother."

"Father is not himself. None of them are. If you are right, little brother, the Incurseans are the ones behind this."

"Then where are the frogs?" Jen asked.

"Yes. And where is Rook Shar?" Rook added.

Suddenly, there was a faint rumbling noise.

"Probably a Muroid." Young One suggested.

Then, they looked up the cliffs and saw Revonnahganders everywhere on the cliff. Jen turned around and saw the Rook family. "Muroids, huh?" They then ran away from them. The Revonnahganders followed them. They went up the cliffs and went down the other side. The Revonnahganders were just too quick. Jen turned her Omnitrix. "Come on Omnitrix, give me Fasttrack! Give me Fasttrack!" She slammed the core and turned into BallWeevil. "Oh, come on!"

"What alien is that?" Young One asked.

"BallWeevil. She rolls material into her plasma ball until it gets very large, then blows it up." Rook answered.

"Unthinkable!"

She spat down her plasma and started rolling it up into the ball. She rolled along it, with the Revonnahganders following close behind. "Thanks Magister Hulka." Soon, it got very large, but the Revonnahganders were still following.

"Idiot human!"

"I'm not completely human! I'm 3/4 human 1/4 Anodite!" She spat back. She rolled up the cliff and reached a dead end. *Gasp* She stopped the ball in its tracks and saw the Revonnahganders. She crawled back onto her ball and rolled it right at them. It rolled over several Revonnahganders and the others retreated at the sight. Jen turned back human and started climbing up the wall, but then was pulled down by Rook from a cave.

"Boy am I glad it's you." Jen said.

"We have very little time before they catch up to us." Rook said. They ran through the cave and then ran into some Murroids.

"Not to worry. Murroids are timid, unintelligent creatures."

"Not this time Blonko." They stood up and removed the skins, revealing it was Rook Shar and Sherrif Watsen.

"Rook Shar!" Young One said and jumped into her arms. "Something is wrong with the neighbors."

"We know." Watsen said. "We went underground as soon as you left."

"I wanted to stay above ground and fight." Rook Shar said.

"You'd have been lost. Like the rest of them."

"We believe the Incurseans have Revonnah under some sort of...mind-control." Rook Shar said.

"I should have never gone to Earth." Rook said, ashamed.

"You'd have been lucky to make it underground, like us." Watsen said.

"I'm Jen Tennyson by the way." she said.

"I know who you are. Rook Shar has something to say to you two."

Rook Shar nodded and came closer to them. "Blonko. Ever since you and Ben left after the harvest, I've been so bored of Revonnah. I just want some excitement in my life and this is not the planet for it. So...I was wondering..."

"Say no more." Jen said, tossing her a badge. "Welcome to the Alien Force. You're lucky you won't be training with the Tennysons. You get Looma, the princess of the Tetramands."

"Gulp." Rook Shar said.

"The Incurseans sprayed something in the fields and then they stopped resisting. Like someone flipped a switch." Watsen said.

"And the Revonnahganders have been harvesting Amber Ogia ever since." The newest member of Alien Force said.

"Let's see if we can't counter the mind-control." Jen said and turned into Hypnotick. "What are the Incurseans doing with all of that Amber Ogia. This is just too much for only to fuel ships." Hypnotick said.

Rook shrugged.

"Call in Eunice and Hope. Science is no match for magic because Zed already knows who is behind this. Dr. Psychobos."

"What!"

"The studdering. The hatred of Galvans. It's so simple."

Rook nodded. "Hope and Eunice to Revonnah, STAT."

"We're already here, Rook." Eunice said as she and Hope went to Psychobos' structure from the air.

* * *

"With all this Amber Ogia concentrate, we will be able to control the minds (and I use the term loosely) of every being in the galaxy!" Psychobos said.

"Looks good Psycho-Boy." Attea said.

"Dr. Psycho-Boy. Wait, Psychobos!"

"A trillion mind-controlled drones. Well done. Mind control every being and you will be the richest crab in the galaxy." Attea said. What Psychobos didn't know was that she had secretly made an Antidote for the Mind-Control juice and hid it in a chamber underneath OmniManor while the Alien Force was on their missions.

Psychobos snuck behind her with an electrified wrench. "That won't be necessary, you brat." He was about to hit her, when she whacked the wrench away with her tongue. "AH! Forgive me General Attea, Princess, Scion, and Teen Supreme of the deathless Incursean Empire!"

Attea just laughed. "Keep trying, Psycho-Boy."

* * *

Hope was flying above Revonnah with Eunice in her Monarchian form. They were looking for anything peculiar when they saw the pipeline.

"That wasn't there before." Eunice said. They flew above and saw the structures. Hope cast an invisibility spell on them and they landed on top of 1 of the structures.

"What do we do now?" Hope asked.

"Wait for Jen's orders. We don't know what the bane of my existence is doing down there, we must wait." Eunice said, pointing to Psychobos.

* * *

They ran by some Murroids, who Young One scared off, and Hypnotick flew them down to the factory, they landed on the pipelines and made their way down there. "He's using the pipelines to send the Amber Ogia to those vats. They're using that for mind control. I wouldn't worry about the fight though. Psychobos is insane, he only thinks of a plan and carrying it out. He doesn't think of the outcome possibilities. Wait here." She ordered Rook Shar.

"We've been on this case since the start." Rook Shar said, running ahead.

"So we have a better idea of what's going on." Watsen said.

They ran ahead to the domes, but they were sprayed with the mind-control juice.

Zed whimpered in worry. Jen got an idea, to keep them busy. She hit the Omnitrix and turned into Echo Echo, then split in two and they both transformed. The first one transformed back into Hypnotick, while the second turned back to Jen.

Rook blasted the sprayer with the Proto-TOOL. "Are you alright, Rook Shar?"

"Is that what the Incurseans sprayed in the fields?" Young One asked.

"What? You are a fool?" Watsen said.

"The Incurseans don't have a thing to do with our little planet. And I use the term loosely." Rook Shar said.

Jen was already prepared. "Get behind me." She told the Revonnahganders. Hypnotick flew in front of them and sprayed out her powder. She then flapped her wings to get it to form the hypnotizing patterns from her wings. Watsen and Rook Shar were instantly paralyzed in hypnosis.

The others walked ahead of them. "Excellent use of the Psycholeopterran." Rook complimented. "Stay with them Young One. Just don't look into Hypnotick's wings." Young One nodded.

Jen smiled in her victory as they made their way to the domes. She signalled Eunice to turn to her Sonorosian form, then she turned to her evolved Sonorosian form. "Only use the Sonic Doom on my mark." Eunice nodded. They walked up to the chamber and saw the syringe.

"Is this it?" Zed asked her.

"Yes. This is the weapon that is used to mind-control them." Jen confirmed. Attea kicked Rook away. "Attea!" Jen said.

"I have an antidote under OmniManor, don't worry." Attea said. "We have to make this look like a real fight, I'm not the mastermind behind this, and I use the term loosely."

"I already knew it was Dr. Psychobos, Attea. The speech patterns made it obvious that it was him. The studdering, the hatred of Galvans, the 'I use the term loosely' thing." Jen said.

Dr. Psychobos came out with a robotic chair. "Took you long enough." He said as he blasted them.

"Rook, take Attea, I've got this." She looked and saw the full moon and smiled to herself. She turned to AurorAngel, much to Psychobos horror, as he knew Harmonisapiens are at their strongest in the full moon. AurorAngel flew over to Attea. "Remember this? Tablic Moonspears!" She fired them, sticking Attea in the wall again.

She then flew up and faced off with Psychobos. She then took her moon hairclip out and it grew into a large boomerang. She tossed it at Psychobos, knocking him back. He fired a ton of missiles at AurorAngel, who put her hands to her chest and formed a large energy ball. "Moonlight Ray!" She fired it at him and destroyed the missiles. He fired lasers at her but she took out the star hairclip and grew it majorly. "Star Shield!" She blocked all of his missiles, and gave the signal to Eunice and Hope.

Eunice flew over to the center and removed her speakers from her arms, which then reproduced and formed a circle all around vats. "Sonic Doom!" The speakers released a major wave of supersonic waves, which then destroyed all of the glass domes.

Psychobos then saved one vial in his chair and he flew Attea and himself out of there.

All of the Revonnahganders were then cured of their mind control signal. Eunice and Jen turned back human. The girls all embraced each other in a hug.

* * *

Hypnotick got tired and disappeared back into the Omnitrix.

"Young One, help us." Watsen said as he was collapsed from exhaustion.

"How do I know you aren't still mind controlled?" Young One asked.

"Do it, brat. Or I shall tell mother!" Rook Shar said. "I'm a Plumber now, I'm moving to Earth, but I still have authority over you."

"Shar you're back!"

* * *

The Revonnhganders joined in the cave as they fought the Incurseans. Rook Shar packed her bags and they all flew back home.

"Welcome, Rook Shar." Eunice greeted.

"The Incurseans are going for Earth next. I can feel it." Jen said.

"We'll be ready." Hope said.


	23. The Frogs of War Part 1-Training

**Chapter 23**

**The Frogs of War Part 1-Preparation**

Jen, Zed, Rook, Hope, Eunice, and Rook Shar stepped into the OmniManor, looking worried. Ben, Julie, Looma, Kai, Ester, Manny, Helen, Cooper, and Alan were at the meeting table, concerned looks on their faces.

"What is it, sis? Something's definitely wrong, and as your brother, I have to know what it is." Ben said, putting his arm on his sister's shoulder.

The 5 humanoids sat at their chairs and Jen said what they all knew was coming. "They're coming."

"The Incurseans?"

"No, the Highbreed. Of course it's the Incurseans!" Hope said.

"Dr. Psychobos is in league with the Incurseans. He's developed a mind-control spray that he's going to use on who-knows-what?" Eunice reported.

"Psychobos? I thought he was history!" Looma said, banging her lower right fist on the table.

"We may have the Plumbers on our side, Alien Force, but the Incursean Empire is 200 star systems strong." Rook said.

"Exactly. Which is why we need to train ourselves for the invasion, missions do count by the way." Jen continued.

"Wait, how long do you want us to train?" Helen asked.

"An hour per term. You guys get 3 hours between to vedge out. Then we must work on our strategies. Rook developed this plan during re-entry." Eunice told them.

"Bring it in." Ben told them.

The others brought their hands in to form a stack on top of each other's hands. They then broke it and shouted "Alien Force!"

* * *

Later that same day, there were 2 blurs across the streets of Bellwood as Jen was driving her Tenn-Speed while she was training Helen's running. She set the Cycle to auto-driver to keep up with Helen, who was running 5 laps to the edge of town, and back. She was starting to sweat from running, even for a hybrid Kinecelerean.

"Come on, Helen!" Jen encouraged her friend. "The Incurseans aren't going to give you any breaks!"

Helen nodded and just kept on going. It was her final lap, and her legs were starting to go out from exhaustion. She then stopped and got to her knees right on the street. Jen smiled and stopped her motorcycle. She got off and turned into WaterHazard. She sprayed Helen with her water blasts and she was rejuvinated with energy from the cool-off. Jen then turned back.

"How did I do?" Helen asked.

"Look where you are now Helen. You're at the bridge." The screen pulls back to reveal they were standing at Helen's goalpost. "If you don't give up, there isn't anything that you can't do. Pierce would have told you the same thing."

Helen smiled and Jen teleported them back to OmniManor.

* * *

Ester was meanwhile training Zed for Incursean troops. She had laid out a mat for her agility skills. Zed got on the mat and Ester whistled. Then, all of a sudden, Zed was doing backflip after backflip on the mat. On her 5th backflip, she stopped. Ester pulled up some Incursean standies. Zed growled and charged them, tearing right through them with her claws and teeth. Ester smiled and tossed a biscuit into the air, which Zed caught immediately.

* * *

Looma was sitting on a couch, drinking a cola. "That's it Manny. Keep it up." The screen pulls back to reveal that Manny was lifting up the couch like a weight with Looma on it!

"GRAAHHH!" Manny yelled as he put the couch and Looma down. "Whooo!" He collapsed to his four arms in exhaustion. Looma then sprayed him off with a water bottle and brought him to his senses. "Arm wrestle. Now!"

"She is so hot. But she is so hardcore too." Manny told himself, wowed by the Tetramand Princess.

They set up their positions when Cooper walked in, noticing them about to arm wrestle. "Elbows on the table." They locked their hands together. "Ready? Go!"

Manny was putting up quite a fight in beating Looma, he thought he could do it because she was a girl. "Big mistake!" She shouted and brought down his arm after a minute. Manny was feeling pain in his hand. "Female Tetramands are traditionally stronger than males." She explained. "Never met a female Tetramand, eh?"

* * *

Julie was set up in the training room for Plumber's Headquarters. She usually wears her tank-top now because of her tennis career and battling aliens, she felt like she needed to be better suited for the excercise. Ben was rubbing her shoulders as she took out her crossbow. "You got this one, honey?"

"Never been more ready." She confirmed. Ben walked out and the lights came on. Julie drew her crossbow and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. Then, a picture of Raff came up. She pulled the trigger and the arrow shot him in the brain. Other Incurseans came up and she shifted her Proto-Tool to a regular bow and fired three arrows. They nailed the Incurseans right in the chest. Weapons came out of the walls and she ducked and covered. She then merged with Ship as the weapons fired. She thrust out a fist and sent rockets out , which destroyed the weapons into smithereens.

"Awesome job, Jules." Ben said. "Take five. I've got training with my sister." Julie nodded and left the room.

* * *

Two pink blurs flew out across the sky as Jen in Anodite form and Ben as Manadite raced across the sky. The two Anodites flew out across the open skies battling it out for training. Ben shot out the flames from his hands, but Jen pulled out her book. **"_Turbo!"_**The magenta winds flew out, extinguishing the flames and blowing Manadite away. Jen giggled and flew out after him. "Hey, bro. Why don't you see how mana works in the hands of a master Anodte, like me!" She then drew out mana from her surroundings and fired a beam from her chest, which hit Manadite and he hit the trampoline that Jen summoned and turned back to Ben. "You're gonna need more practice with this, Ben." She smiled.

Ben jabbed her elbow and turned to XLR8. "Race you back to OmniManor." He challenged.

Jen smiled and turned to Fasttrack. "You're on!" They both ran back at top speed.

* * *

Eunice was watching Cooper work on new weapons in the lab. She was twirling a dagger in her hand watching him work. Cooper had just finished the Viledriver. It was a walking tank with two cannons on either side. "How's the Gigantroper coming along, Coops?" She asked him.

"This is going to make them wish they had perished along with their home planet, honey." Eunice and Cooper started dating 3 days ago. The Gigantroper was a giant robot that sported many weapons. It was controlled by elbow and kneepads, that had sensors in them. Whatever movement you make, the Gigantroper makes. Certain movements activate it's weapons.

Eunice then threw her dagger at a Milleous poster. "We're having frogs legs tonight."

* * *

Milleous had just placed Raff in a stasis chamber. Attea told her father that there was an inside man on the operation, getting all of the information for the Plumbers. Attea walked into the chamber. "Now's the time to tell him who you are, Attea." Max told her a few minutes before.

"I couldn't agree more, Magister Tennyson." Attea smirked and walked into the room. "Hi, Daddy." Attea said as she noticed Raff in the stasis chamber. "What's Raff doing there."

"He's the inside man. I'm taking him to the interrogation chamber for questioning in five minutes." Milleous answered.

"That's nice, except, Raff's not the Plumber here." Milleous raised an eyebrow in confusion. Attea smiled and narrowed her eyebrows. "I am." Milleous was shocked at his daughter's betrayal. "I've been working with the Plumbers since I got out of stasis prison. I've been giving Magister Tennyson and the Alien Force our plans this whole time."

"You're the inside man?!"

"I'm afraid to say it, but yes I am."

"You little traitor! *Sniff* They grow up so fast."

Attea got on her hoverbike and activated her space helmet and headed for OmniManor and jetted out of the mother ship as fast as it would carry her. She contacted Looma.

"Attea?" Looma asked.

"Looma, the Incurseans know I'm involved. I'm coming to OmniManor now!"

"We'll roll out the welcome mat."


	24. The Frogs of War Part 2-The Invasion

**Now before I get to the real episode, you guys are probably wondering. "Why are there so many females in the Alien Force when there's only five males?" Well to be honest, *shrugs* I haven't been getting any memories for new male members. So if you have some in mind, you can send me some characters to study. (Or new ideas in particular.) It's all up to you.**

**I'd like to see _you _make a radomizer effect for Jen and then tell me it was easy. Now back to the action.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**The Frogs of War Part 2-The Invasion**

Ben and Rook were in the Proto-TRUK. They were caught in a traffic jam while Ben was fiddling with his Omnitrix. "What's with this traffic?!" He hit several buttons.

"Playing violin with your Omnitrix will not make it move faster." Rook noted.

"What?" Ben asked. "Oh, you mean 'fiddling' with my Omnitrix."

"That as well. Perhaps you should find an alternate method of calming yourself."

"I'm perfectly calm." He rolled down his window. "Hey! What's the holdup?!"

Then there was a rumbling from underneath the ground. There was a bulge in the street and an Octopus-like alien came out from the hole. Everyone screamed in terror as it spiraled and shot off to space.

"I did not expect that." Rook said. Then, Looma, Ester, Kai, and Hope flew out of the hole and were carrying traffic lights. They waved them as the ships from the aliens in Undertown made their way out and shot off to space.

"It's like every alien in Undertown has somewhere they have to be." Ben said.

Then, Jen flew out with Rook Shar and Attea in her Tenn-Speed in Jet mode. Julie flew Ship overhead, much to the horror of the civilians of Bellwood. Jen jumped out and explained everything to her brother.

"Ben, we're evacuating the aliens in Undertown so they'll be safe from the invasion. The Incurseans are coming, so we need to get our friends to safety."

The civilians of Bellwood came up to the hole as the last of the ships flew out of Undertown. They stared into Undertown. "Aliens!" A police officer shouted. "Aliens are living among us!"

"...It took them _this_ long to figure it out?" Julie asked as Looma and Ester crossed their arms.

* * *

They rushed to the Plumber's Headquarters, where the Plumbers were in Code Red. They rushed to their stations. "This is not a drill! This is not a drill!"

The Alien Force were with Max at the top of the room. Max was showing them an image of the Earth, where the planet was surrounded by a bunch of pink ovals. "It seems the rumors are true. An armada of Incursean ships is on it's way to Earth."

"Then it's a perfect opportunity for a smack-down!" Ben said.

"While that may be true, honey," Julie started. "This is no street brawl. We've prepared for this fight all week long, Max."

"She's right, Magister." Helen said. "Believe us, we're ready."

"Pack your weapons. As of right now..." Jen started. Everyone leaned in to her attention. "...we are at war."

The Plumbers surrounded Earth with an energy shield projected from satelites.

"Planetary shields online." Cooper reported.

"But the shields will only slow them down." Eunice said. "When we're ready, the Alien Force will strike them in their pressure points."

"We can't just sit on our hands waiting to do something, though Grandpa." Ben said with his sister by his side.

"You two won't be. I need you to deal with a more immediate threat." He showed a report of the civilians of Bellwood rioting at the Undertown hole. Will Harangue was reporting from the scene. "As you can see, the crowd is whipped into a fury of righteous indignation of the alien menace that has been discovered living right below our feet!"

Looma turned the channel to Food Network. "I don't know who Will Harangue is, but I know I hate him!" Looma said.

"Clearly, these gestures do not translate to 'thank you.'" Rook said.

"You think?" Manny said.

"More like 'we're scared.'" Hope said.

"We need to calm them before we end up in a war on two fronts." Max said.

"So how come we have to be the ones to hold their hands and tell them everythings alright." Ben said. "Even you have to admit that we're better at fighting than public speaking."

"You're heroes and celebrities. They'll listen to you."

* * *

"Yeah, Grandpa. Of course they'll listen to us!" Jen said as she protected her and her brother from flying garbage with a mana shield. The crowd was rioting at them. A banana peel hit the shield.

"Oh come on! A banana, really?" Ben said. Will walked up to them.

"Tennyson Twins! The public wants answers. How long have you been a traitor to your species?!"

"...What?!" Jen screamed.

"Are you out to destroy humanity or merely enslave it?"

"Ben, hold me back." Jen said as Ben grabbed onto her pink tanktop.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being global apocalypse and 10 being complete obliteration of the space-time continuum, how dangerous is this alien population?"

"That's it!" Jen said as her eyes glowed pink and she gave Will an atomic wedgie by lifting his underpants up over his head. **(Isn't it fun to mess with Will?)**

"Trust us. We've been to Undertown and they're decent folks trying to make an honest living." Ben said as he fiddled with his Omnitrix.

"Yeah. They may look different, but aliens are completely harmless."

* * *

Deep in outer space, Milleous was broadcasting an ultimatum to Earth. "Attention, Earthling scum! Surrender your planet at once and swear your alligence to me, Emporer Milleous! Or, and I'm kind of hoping you go for this option, face certain anhialation at the hands of the overwhelming might of the glorious Incursean Armada!" There was no messages coming back to him. "Why do they not respond?"

No one answered him back because Attea left him for the Plumbers. "Oh, yeah, the Planetary Shield is blocking any communications to Earth. Keep pounding that shield until you bust through!"

The Incursean ships were ramming into the shield, cracking it. Dr. Psychobos went up to Attea's old chair. "Do I detect daddy issues with your daughter, Emporer Milleous?" He was then shocked from Milleous' controls.

"Don't say that traitor's name."

* * *

"Look! Our work lets us live in the skin of countless aliens! And we've always used their abilities to save this planet and the universe! A couple dozn times! Maybe more!" Ben said as he continued to fiddle with the Omnitrix. He activated a new function that synced with his sister's.

"Randomizer function activated." The Omnitrix's said in unison.

"Randomizer function?" Ben said. Then, Ben changed into Way Big and Jen changed into Tigra. Way Big stumbled back into the wall and caused a billboard to fall to the crowd. Tigra then jumped up and sliced her way right through the billboard with her claws.

"Sorry." Way Big said. "My bad. Everything's fine now, see?" Then he turned into NRG and fell to the ground, destroying the podium and setting off a radiation blast. Tigra turned into The Worst. She fell to the ground, but due to her spongy texture, she was not hurt at all.

"Seriously Ben? This is going to be a form I rarely use." The Worst said.

NRG's suit opened and he flew out. "That was an accident, I swear. You are still completely safe around aliens. Though, you might want to watch the radiation." He then turned into WaterHazard and the Worst turned into Kickin' Hawk.

"Is there no end to the two-man alien rampage that is the Tennyso-" Will started, but then he was sprayed by the water blasts that WaterHazard sprayed down to land safely. He then stumbled, but Kickin' Hawk punched him in the face.

WaterHazard then put out NRG's fire.

* * *

One of the attackers punched a hole in the shield. "No go, celebred Calveras Leigon!" Raff ordered as a bunch of fighters flew down to attack them.

WaterHazard put out the flames below. "So remember. When you hear 'alien' think 'helpful'. "Heroic-"

"Hot Buttered Biscuits! Incoming!" Kickin' Hawk shouted as the Incursean fighters flew down to attack them. The fighters drew blasters and fired multiple blasts at them. The civilians ran away and WaterHazard fired his water blasts at the ship, to no avail. Kickin' Hawk then spun gracefully in the air, avoiding the blasts that came her way.

"How about randomizing something useful?" WaterHazard said. Then, he changed into Astrodactyl and Kickin' Hawk changed into FireFly.

"Now that's more like it." Astrodactyl activated his jetpack and released his sonic boom at a ship, which knocked it down.

"Inferno Gust!" Firefly shot out a stream of flame which destroyed the fighter.

"Bring it on, froggies!"

"We've got a whole army of alien heroes!" Jen said. Then, Astrodactyl turned into Snare-Oh and FireFly turned into a green-skinned humanoid alien with a skirt made out of leaves, vines forming bracers around her arms and a rose bud on her head. "I should take the opportunity to introduce you to Blossom Rose!" she said as Ben scanned her.

"I don't even remember what this guy does." Snare-Oh said as he snared his wrappings around a ship. "Oh yeah right!"

"Vine Snare!" Blossom Rose shouted as she did the same with her vines. They swung to the top of the Incursean ship and Blossom Rose took out some buds and threw them at the ships, causing explosions on them. Snare-Oh then turned to Rath and Blossom Rose turned to Shocksquatch.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, INCURSEAN SPACE FIGHTER! RATH IS GOING TO CLIP YOUR WINGS, STARTING FROM THE INSIDE AND WORKING HIS WAY OUT!" he punched a hole in the circuitry of the ship and Shocksquatch shocked away the inside of the circuitry. The ship then started to fall out of the sky. "RATH ISN'T GOING DOWN, GRAVITY, ANCIENT EVIL FORCE OF NATURE! THIS TIME, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S GOING-" they turned back human then and fell off the ship and approaching the ground.

"Oh crap." Ben said as Jen created a mana staircase and Ben landed in Ship, which Julie and Ester were piloting. Jen flew in beside him.

"Thanks for the save, honey." Ben said.

"I'm too young to have my boyfriend as street gravel." Julie said. Ester then flew Ship away from the fighters, which were blasting away. Then all of a sudden, Hope and Eunice in Pyrosapien B form **(Eunice's form has no suit) **flew up and blasted the fighter down, then they went into Ship as Eunice turned back to human.

"Why are you flying away from the fight?" Ben asked.

"Magister Tennyson has ordered us to go back to OmniManor for your own safety." Ester said.

"I'm handling things with Jen." Ben said.

"In your culture, flailing your arms helplessly as you fall through the air translate to 'I'm handling things?'" Ester asked.

Julie, Hope, Jen, and Eunice nodded at her point. Hope and Jen then teleported Ship back to the invisible and invincible protection of OmniManor.

* * *

The Incurseans blasted a big enough hole to go through in the Planetary shield. The forces then flew in the shield and the ships flew in numbers all acros the globe. "Finally." Milleous said. "Attention Earth scum! This is your conqueror speaking! Lord Emporer Milleous. Destroyer of galaxies. Warrior without fear. Light of the Incursean empire. Of which you are about to become the latest unwilling member!" The ships then blasted everywhere with their guns. "Resistance is futile. But it is also encouraged for it amusing me."

* * *

**Blossom Rose belongs to Axle the Hedgehog.**


	25. The Frogs of War Part 3-The Attack

**Chapter 25**

**The Frogs of War Part 3-The Attack**

Back at Plumber's Headquarters, Max was talking with a Plumber on the status of the other bases. "All of our planetary defenses have been neutralized. By the time they knocked out our interstellar communications, the nearest Plumber's bases have already gone dark."

"So...no backup. What about the twins malfunctioning Omnitrixes?" Max asked.

"Rest assured sir. We have our best and brightest on the case.

* * *

Blukic and Driba were at OmniManor, scanning the twins Omnitrixes for reasons for their malfunctions. While they were working, Manny was playing pool with Kai at their home's billiards table. He aimed the stick with his lower two hands and hit the cue ball, sending the triangle of balls to scatter across the table. 3 balls entered the holes, Kai recorded her score.

Rook Shar was in the gym for her training, with Looma standing over her, while she did her crutches. "Let's go Shar. You gotta want it! You gotta want it!" Rook Shar then wrapped her legs around Looma's lower right arm and drop-kicked her to the ground, catching her by suprise. "You are ready, young Revonnahgander. None of my friends has ever gotten the better of me like that so easily."

"I try, your Highness." Rook Shar said as they went back to the room.

Ester was at the computer scanners, checking to see the amount of ships that the Incursean Armada contained. There were just under 100 ships scattered across the Earth. She swiveled her chair around to Julie and Eunice, who were at a globe map, recording battle plans. "How are we doing on our plans?"

Eunice was in her Cryosprite form and flew over to France on the map. She marked her peg there. "It seems our easiest thing would be to invade Emporer Milleous' flagship. If we shut down all communcations, we do stand an approximate 10% chance of neutralizing the whole armada. However, Magister Tennyson came up with this plan. I really don't think that this is going to work."

"And what happens when this plan doesn't work?" Ester said, hands on her hips. **(Ester wears a short-sleeved pink and purple shirt now. She hangs her parka in the closet because they keep the thermostat at OmniManor at a toasty 90 degrees F. especially for her.)**

"We scatter to the four corners of the globe and sneak the Incursean weapons into Ledgerdomain." Hope said, swiveling her vibrating chair to face them. "If they do take the Plumber's base, OmniManor isn't safe for us, even with the disguises and anti-detection shields and spells on it. They have no magic users on their side, therefore, no access to Ledgerdomain."

"Nice Plan B, Hope." Rook said.

"The Incurseans thought of everything, now we're doing the same."

"I've got Gwen and Kevin on speed dial." Julie said.

Back in the lab with the twins and Galvan, Blukic and Driba had finished scanning the green and pink Omnitrixes.

"I think we've figured out the problem." Driba said. "Ben has activated the Randomizer Function, which caused Jen's Omnitrix to sync with his and do the same."

Jen banged her head against the table. "Thanks guys. I think we could've figured them out when they said RANDOMIZER FUNCTION ACTIVATED!"

"Then our work here is done." Blukic said as he and Driba started to walk off.

"Wait, can you fix them?" Ben asked.

"Most definitely." Driba said. Blukic picked up a wrench and banged it against Ben's Omnitrix. Nothing happened. "I'm glad you slightly reversed my previous estimation to 'most definitely not.'"

"So we're just going to randomly switch from alien to alien everytime we use the Omnitrix?" Jen asked through gritted teeth.

"It's called a 'Randomizer' Function." Blukic said.

"*Scoff* The human attention span." Driba said. Jen then lifted them up with her Anodite telekinesis and spun them in the air and knocked them into each other, knocking them out. She and Ben got out of their chairs.

"Never gets old." Ben said. "Wish I had those powers."

"You're a male."

"I know."

* * *

The Alien Force met the Plumbers in the hanger for their ships. "With our limited resources, our only hope is to mount an assault on Emporer Milleous' flagship. If we can shut off all communications, we stand a chance of neutralizing the entire armada in the confusion."

"This is never going to work." Looma whispered into Attea's ear. "I am telling you this, princess-to-princess."

"Who do you think my speices has always managed to destroy galaxies? They know what we are going to do."

"Alien Force, most of you take cautions in protecting Bellwood from OmniManor. Jen, Rook, Ester, Eunice; Your going to the flagship."

"I want in." Ben said.

"Ben, the only reason you're sister is coming is because of her Anodite abilities. You're going to have to sit this one out. We don't know if either of the Omnitrixes will recharge. And even if they do, they'll likely go random again. Alpha and Beta teams; move out!"

Rook and Ester ran for the Proto-TRUK, while Jen got on her cycle in ship mode and the others got into Ship. They flew out.

Dr. Psychobos saw the blips on his screen. "There you are." He aimed the weapons at the ships, but Looma jumped out of Ship and started pounding his ship away.

"Get off our planet!" She then ripped apart a wing from it and threw a bunch of Incurseans out the window to their demise. "Ta-ta." She then jumped down to the Plumber's tanks.

"We have our own back-up."

An Incursean tank was in the city, rolling over everything in sight. Then, Helen came up and struck the wheeler in it's weakspots at Kineceleran speed and it fell apart before the Incurseans very eyes. "Anyone else?" The Incurseans backed away slowly and Helen sped towards them. "Boo." Then, the Incurseans ran away screaming.

* * *

Jen and Eunice were in Jen's ship next to the Proto-TRUK. They flew towards the armada with the other Plumbers ships. "Stay in formation." Max ordered. "Fire!" The ships weapons all hit the flagship, which then revealed its own weapons.

"Aww. Plumbers are so cute when they try to defend their planet." Milleous said and fired his weapons at them, they then dodged them. They blasted the Proto-TRUK, damaging it profusely.

* * *

Back on Earth, Psychobos infiltrated the Plumber's base, shooting down Plumbers. "This is way too easy." He found a holding cell, which was supposed to hold Ben safe, but he wasn't there. "RAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He turned to the Incurseans and shocked them. "Give me Ben Tennyson, alive." The frogs nodded and ran out.

* * *

Jen then gave the controls of her ship to Ester. "I've got this, buddy." Ester nodded. Jen then went towards the cockpit of her ship. "You can come out now Ben." Ben then shrugged and got out of the stowaway out. "You are so predictable towards family."

"I know, I know. Floor it, Ester."

"Consider it floored." The damaged Proto-TRUK and Tenn-Speed flew towards the flagship.

"Ben!" Max shouted.

Jen then let her mana flow freely throughout her system, turning her to her Anodite form and jumped out of the cockpit. She then flew between the Alien Force ships. "Mugic time." She took out her Mugician's Lyre and strummed it and released a yellow mugic and her mugician. The ships were about to crash into the flagship. "Symphonic Shield!" Just as they crashed into the ship, the mugic bathed them in a shield that protected their impact.

"No." Max said, unaware that Jen used her mugic.

Ben turned into Bloxx as a secondary shield. He then turned back and they made their plan. "I don't get it. None of our weapons worked on the flagship. They only made their weapons fire it back on us more powerful!" Eunice said.

"Okay, we'll split up now. Ester, Eunice, you go to the engine room. I'll go to the defenses center. Rook, Ben, you go and get Milleous." Jen said in human form. They ran to their different sections.

Jen then turned into Ghostfreak and ran into some Incurseans. She then smirked and revealed her tendrills, blasting her beam and knocking them out. She randomized to another new alien. She was a metal-structured alien with arcs on her back. The arcs were releasing electricity and generating a musical sound that was knocking out the frogs when they heard it. "From this day forward, this alien will be known as ArcAttack." **(I was inspired by America's Got Talent for this one.)**

She then turned into NanoMech and slipped inside of the mechanical lock. She was looking for anything in the defenses that could make them shoot energy back at the ships tenfold. She then saw something sticking out of the ground. It was a metallic stick that was generating energy from the tip. "Aggregor's spear." She gasped, flashing back to Ben's tales of the fights with Aggregor and the absorbing the Andromeda aliens. "That's how they absorbed the ships energy." She then turned into GridMaster and plugged herself into the spear, copying the weapon data into her form. She then turned her right arm into an identical spear. She then took out the real spear and tossed it into her bag. "This is going in the armory." She smirked and made her way towards Milleous' chamber.

* * *

**I was kind of inspired by Btr100's idea of Malware absorbing Aggregor's spear in his story, Ben 10: The Faction Returns.**


	26. The Frogs of War Part 4-Defeat

**My brain goes to strange places sometimes.**

* * *

**I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought with, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones-Albert Einstein**

**Chapter 26**

**The Frogs of War Part 4-Defeat**

**Back on Earth...**

Kai and Hope were on top of a building, preparing themselves for battle with Kai sporting a dagger, which she drew from her belt. She lightly poked the tip of her dagger, to test it's sharpness. She then thre it at a target, which Hope set up before. It hit the bulls-eye, and Hope pulled it out and handed it back to Kai.

"As Jen's catchphrase says, Let's Get Chaotic!" Kai said and saw an Incursean fighter going towards them. She tossed her dagger into the engine, with Hope using her magic to direct it to its target. The dagger pierced the fuel tank and destroyed the fighter in a fiery explosion.

"Bulls-eye." Hope said. She then lifted up Kai with her magic and flew them over to an Incursean tank, which Looma and Julie were already working on.

Looma was punching her way through the wheel of the tank and managed to punch in a hole, which Julie flew through. Ship separated himself from Julie and took over the tank from the inside-out, causing it to completely fall apart at the seems. Looma then dusted off her hands and jumped towards Helen.

Helen was racing with the Incursean's cycles across the entire city. The Incurseans fired dozens of laser blasts at the hybrid Kineceleran, she dodged most of them, but when one got near her, she rolled over on her back and fired her Proto-Tool's lasers at the cycles rapidly. The cycles got hit in the tires by 3 laser blasts each. Looma then jumped and knocked the cycles into 3 other tanks, destroying them.

Hope then flew by Kai, who was leaning back, by a destroyed fighter. 5 Incurseans then approached her, guns at the ready. They all aimed at Kai, who only could smirk a grin. She then pulled out and unfurled a whip, much to the Incursean's horror.

"Uh-oh." She then cracked her whip and knocked four of the Incuseans out with a single hit. The Incursean in the center dropped his gun and just stood there, knees shaking.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got a very special suprise for you." She whistled and Zed came running up out of nowhere and attacked the Incursean, he tried running away, but she tackled him and clawed him into submission. "Yee." She put on her cowgirl hat. "Haw. Good girl, Zed." She nodded to Hope who drew her magic in her hands.

"Skeletal Steed!" A being that had the appearance of a horse's skeleton appeared next to Kai, who then got on the horse and Zed ran right by her.

Attea ran by an Incursean motorcycle and shot her tongue out at the Incursean and knocked him out and sent the motorcycle flying into an Incursean tank and destroyed it.

"Is this the best you can do, Milleous?!" Rook Shar asked, blasting down an Incursean. The Incurseans tried blasting her down, but she flew up in the air and equipped Cooper's Gauntlet of Might invention and punched the ground, creating a giant shockwave which sent the surrounding Incurseans flying.

* * *

Ester and Eunice were at the engine room at Milleous' flagship. "There's got to be some kind of weakpoint here. What aliens do we have that can analyze machnie's weakpoints?" Ester asked.

"Grid Master. She can't only analyze and copy Omnitrix, vehicle, and weapons data. She can also analyze the machine's strengths and weaknesses." Eunice then turned to her Gridsapien form and plugged herself into the ship's engine. She then sent a virus into the ship's engine by shooting it up her plugs. She then adjusted her battlemask to see it start to take over the ship's engine. "It will take an hour for the virus to take over completely and cause the ship to crash." She said turning back human.

"Let's go help Ben." They ran out and went for Ben. They ran into 4 Incurseans on the way to Milleous' throneroom. "Your turn for the smackdown, Ester." Ester nodded and stretched her arms out and smacked one of the Incurseans and he fell unconcious. As he fell, he accidently pulled the trigger and the laser ricochetted around the hallway and blasted the other 3 Incurseans, knocking them out.

* * *

The Omnitrix instantly recharged once Jen, Ester and Eunice split up from Ben and Rook. "Instant recharge! Way to go Blukic and Driba!" Ben shouted.

"So what is the plan?" Rook asked.

"Same as always. We put the hurt on the badguys, Humungosaur-style!" He slammed the Omnitrix and turned into NanoMech.

"Huh?" Rook grabbed NanoMech and started running. He skidded to a stop when he saw 6 Incurseans blocking the hallway with their guns at the ready.

"Halt!" Rook held his hands in the air and let go of NanoMech, who fired a mechanical breakdown orb into the nozzle of one of the guns. "Drop your weapon in the name of the glorious Incursean Em-" The gun exploded right in front of him. "Whaaa!" NanoMech then proceeded and destroyed 2 other guns. One of the Incurseans spotted NanoMech.

"There he his. Get him!" The Incursean shot out his tongue and pulled NanoMech in. Rook turned his Proto-Tool into a spear and pole-vaulted himself over and drop-kicked the Incursean, releasing NanoMech. He then knocked the remaining guns out of the Incurseans hands and vault-kicked the four remaining Incurseans, knocking them unconcious. He then slotted his Proto-Tool and NanoMech turned back to Ben.

"Next time will you let me in on your plan _before _you throw me to the frogs?" Rook pulled the tongue off of Ben.

"Whatever Blukic and Driba did to you and your sisters Omnitrixes has shortened the duration of your transformations. I suggest you time them judiciously."

* * *

Outside of the flagship, the Plumber's ships were still engaging in their battle with the armada, many of the Plumber ships being destroyed by the laser cannons. Max flew his ship right at the flagship's front window.

"This is for my grandchildren, you toads!"

"You've got guts, Tennyson. I want to see them." Milleous replied. "Blast that ape!"

Jen then drop-kicked one of the Incurseans next to Milleous thrones. She smirked and remembered she got her black belt in martial arts at the age of 7.

Ester and Eunice as Kung Fang **(I need someone to give me a species name.) **did the same thing on another platform. Rook and Ben did the same on the third and Rook drew his Proto-Tool in sword form.

"Intruders! Croak them!" Milleous ordered.

"I've got the three on the right!" Ben shouted and turned into Four Arms. "Make that the _4_ on the right." He jumped off his platform and knocked the 4 right Incurseans out of the way with each of his hands.

Jen smirked and transformed into Unitaur. She drew her horn-lance and jumped down to battle the Incurseans. They blasted at her, but she fired her energy blasts from her lance and knocked them out of her hands. "Hornpedo!" She fired one of the regenerating horns at them and they were blasted away.

Rook flew his platform to the platform that 2 Incurseans were piloting and slashed their nozzles off and kicked them off. Eunice drew her _shiruken _and threw the ninja stars at the Incurseans guns, blowing them up in their faces.

"Get up." Four Arms said and he and Unitaur turned back. "On second thought, stay down."

There was a big rumble and the ship shook violently. The twins looked to see Max on a monitor, looking vicious. "Grandpa! What are you doing?!" They both shouted.

"Kids! You're alive!" Milleous' tongue wrapped around Ben's waist and pulled him in.

"Not for long!" He said, muffled.

"Eh, what?" Ester asked.

"I said 'not for long. Call off your attack or Tennyson's toast!" He commanded.

"Stay away from my twin brother!" Jen yelled, furious. She took out her spellbook. _**"Kemo Char!"** _She tossed endless disks of mana at Milleous, who was then knocked back and Ben flew out of his hand.

Eunice flew over and caught him.

Then, the cannons on the armada aimed at each other and started blasting away. Milleous gasped. "Seize fire!" He ordered, but the ships kept on firing.

"Suprise! I inserted a virus into the flagship's engine. All of the ships functions will go haywire as long as it's in there. No firewall in the world can destroy this one. It was formed from a Gridsapien."

The twins turned into Frostblight and Big Chill and froze Milleous in his place with their sub-zero breath.

"This is Emporer Milleous." Ben reported altering his voice. "Do not seize fire. Plumbers have infiltrated all Incursean ships. Blast first, ask questions later! Trust no one. Including me! Lord Emporer Milleous! Light of the-oh forget it!" Ben said smashing the intercom.

"Lame speech anyway." Ester said, giving the I-don't-know hand gesture.

* * *

Attea was fighting with her friends back on Earth. She heard the confused Incurseans from her bracelet that Jen gave her. "Hope! She called and Hope flew down.

"What is it, Attea?!"

"You've got a Discord of Disarming mugic on you." She asked, jumping from a blast.

"Yeah."

"Use it on the flagship! Teleport the gang out of there and then cast it!"

"Will do." She focused on Ben and the gang in the flagship. **_"Eo Recedentia!"_**The five teens then appeared before them and the two sorceresses teleported them to the lake.

She then flew up to the flagship and released the red mugic and the mugician. "Discord of Disarming!" She chanted. The red light bathed the flagship and it crashed into the clearing near Lake Bellwood. Milleous stumbled out of the ship, dazed. Then, Rook Shar cuffed him.

"Sweet! My first arrest! Lord Emporer Milleous, you are under arrest for attacking an innocent planet with attempt to conquer."

Psychobos and Max aimed their weapons at each other. "Surrender now!"

"We have you outnumbered Psychobos." The camera pulls back to reveal the Plumber ships.

"Look higher." The camera pulls back further to reveal the Incursean ships.

"Here's what's going to happen, Ben Tennyson.. You're going to let me go, then you are going to leave this planet and never come back."

"Why would he ever do that?" Jen said.

"And why not my sister?" Ben asked.

"Because if you aren't here, that will destroy her."

"Oh, no!" Attea said, remembering. "Why did I ever free Psychobos? Guys, remember that mind-control juice from Revonnah?"

Psychobos pressed a button and a Mutant To'Kustar came down.

"One way big. So what?"

"You nincompoop! It's mutated and feral. And most importantly-" The Incursean ships came out and opened their hatches. Tons of Mutant To'Kustars jumped out of them and they were revealed to surround the Earth.

"If I see you anywhere near this system, and I mean anywhere, my Mutated To'Kustars will destroy anyone and anything you ever cared about!"

"No. We aren't leaving Earth." Ben said. The camera pulls back Jen's back side and she pulled out her spellbook and hid it behind her back.

**_"Las Dos."_** She whispered. The spell duplicated her in two and the duplicate went to where she was standing. Jen then jumped into the lake, unseen, and turned into Walkatrout to sustain her breath. She swam down to the bottom of the lake and put her fins together. **"Via Esporow Via Esprolixas Capti Capters Few Sonmow Lenton Oway On Respicklas Lokis Lusses Via Astendus Ocultes Ienwuar!" **She chanted at the top of her lungs. The Door to Anywhere appeared before her. _**"Yahwahtacsip."**_The magical runes appeared on the Door and it opnened to reveal Ledgerdomain. "Earth isn't safe anymore. Time to teleport the team to Ledgerdomain, where we can stage a resistance." She swam in and the door closed behind her.

"Ben. You have to go."

"Grandpa, no. I can't let them win. I've never let Vilgax win. Or Aggregor. Or-"

"Ben."

"I've never backed down from a fight and I've never backed down now."

"I already thought I'd lost you once today. At least this way, you'll be alive."

* * *

Ben bowed his head as an Incursean strapped him into the pod to leave Earth.

"First rule of Ben warfare-never leave the arms free."

The Plumbers were marched into a ship where they were imprisoned.

"This is Will Harangue of the Incursean News Network. The crowd rejoices silently as our benevolent Incursean overlords stow upon mankind, their greatest gift." Milleous launched Ben into space and the Alien Force could only watch silently as Ben disappeared. "Today, we are finally free of the biggest threat to our planet. Goodbye and good riddence."

The duplicate Jen then approached Milleous. "I promise you Milleous. I will get revenge on you for taking my beloved brother away from me."

"How are you-" Jen then gripped his cape and pulled him in.

"I promise. And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise." She said silently and let him go.

"And how will you do that?" Milleous boasted.

"Let's just say, only believe something when you see it with your own eyes. And even then, don't believe it." Then, that Jen disappeared into thin air. The crowd gasped as they saw her vanish.

Meanwhile, in Ledgerdomain, Jen had orbs with all 14 members of Alien Force besides herself and Gwen floating in front of her as she was in a meditatie position. _**"Eo Recendia."**_She whispered and the orbs then glowed before her.

Then, before the crowd's eyes, the Alien Force disappeared in a burst of pink light.

They then fell to the ground. They got up and noticed Gwen and Kevin.

"Gwen, Kevin, what are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"We were about to ask you the same question." Gwen said.

Hope showed them that they were standing in front of her castle in Ledgerdomain. Then, the gates opened and out stepped Jen.

"Hi guys, you didn't think I would give up so easily, did you?"

"How are you here, when you were-" Manny started.

"Magic duplicate. I jumped into the lake as Walkatrout and summoned the Door and we are forming a resistence to defeat the Incursean Empire. Once and for all."


	27. The Frogs of War Part 5

**Oh, I can feel the hate reviews flooding in already. My mind is starting to shift towards the Marvel direction for this and (this is specifically for Rush, Grimm, Axle, and Gold) I need your opinion on whether I should have Kai caught in that Kree bomb, giving her Ms. Marvel's powers. Don't judge me. My mind goes to some strange places sometimes.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**The Frogs of War Part 5**

Ben was strapped helplessly in his escape pod, which was drifting aimlessly through space. He woke up to find himself drifting through an astroid belt. "Huh? What? Where?" He tried to get himself free, but of course the brackets restricted him. "Well Universe, I normally wouldn't say this, but at least things can't get any worse." Then, the pod lost all power. "I hate you, Universe."

* * *

"My friends." Will Harangue reported, as an Incursean tank rolled by and a Mutant To'kustar walked by. "A month has passed since our Incursean protectors have arrived here on Earth, establishing an era of order and tranquility." The civilians of Bellwood stayed in their homes in fear. "They have ousted the Plumbers, a sedicious ring of spies, and have taken possession of their hideout. And best of all, our benevolent leaders have banished the traitorous Ben Tennyson for good! However, his friends and team, the Alien Force, are still at large and rounding up a resistance to overthrow them. But they will be dealt with eventually. We all owe the Incurseans a huge-" an Incursean tank then blew up, unexpectingly. "...spontaneous display of fireworks! A tribute to our protectors! Yes! And to Jen Tennyson, watch out you little twit!"

"Can you believe Harangue?" Eunice asked Jen and Attea in the Lovely Duck. Rad Dudesman was flying them over Japn. "Calling us traitors?"

"All we've ever done for this world is protect it! Why is he calling us traitorous swine?!" Jen asked. "And why is he calling me a little twit! Menace I can handle, but twit! Really?"

"I don't know, guys. I'm kind of new at this hero thing, so I can see how _you _feel about it, but I'm going to wait longer before I complain about it." Attea said. "Rad! Can you handle the mutants? It's going to be really dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name." He opened the hatch. The girls jumped down into the ocean, where a hanger with tons of Incursean weapons was.

Jen and Eunice turned to their Piscciss Volaan forms and Attea acivated her helmet as they swam into the opening. Some guards were waiting down there, but Ripjaws and Eunice attacked them and tossed them out. They turned back to human form and faced Attea.

"Alright, Attea. If we're going to do this, we need to pass off as Incurseans. Wrap your tongue around my Omnitrix."

"Here goes." She shot out her tongue at the Omnitrix and it scanned the DNA. "Incursean form unlocked."

Jen then slammed her Omnitrix. Her skin turned green and she gained a skin-tight purple outfit. "ConquerFrog!" She stuck out her hand to Eunice who took it and sampled the Incursean DNA. She turned to her Incursean form. ConquerFrog tossed out some sunglasses, so they wouldn't recognize her and she covered the Omnitrix symbol. "We only have 15 minutes to get the weapons and run. Let's go." They ran towards the weapons hanger and saw some Incurseans pass by.

"How long have you three been here?"

"We just got pulled in. We saw some spies in another corner." Jen improvised. "Jen Tennyson, who is not a little twit by the way, is making her way over with Eunice and ex-princess Attea."

"How did you know that?"

"Jigs up, Jen." Eunice whispered. They shot out their tongues at the Incurseans and knocked them out silly. They then ran inside and gathered as many weapons as their packs could carry. Jen then mind-contacted Hope to open the Door to Anywhere.

The Incurseans went inside the armory while Hope was preparing the door. Jen then turned back human and set her Omnitrix. She slapped the core down and the transformation began.

Her blood vessels expanded greatly and traveled all the way up to her eyes. She closed her eyes, then shot them open, revealing that they turned yellow with up-and-down slits. Her body started growing violet fur with blue stripes, and her teeth sharpened themselves to a point. Her fingers grew claws and she grew a long tail. Her hair grew longer and turned pink. "RAAGH." Wild Cat snarled.

A mutant To'Kustar ripped the wall off and revealed himself to Attea, Eunice, and Wild Cat. The Lovely Duck then came up out of nowhere and blasted it into submission. "PIXI, fire all weapons!" Rad ordered. The missles and lasers all blasted the To'Kustar and he crashed down.

As the door started to appear, the Incurseans opened fire on them. Wild Cat pounced towards them and clawed their weapons to shreds. She then kicked them, unconcious. Rad came up and Helen ran them all into Ledgerdomain into Hope's castle.

"We got the weapons, guys." Eunice said as Wild Cat and herself turned back into their human forms. Rad came up to the table and it was revealed that Argit and Blukic were with them. Rad walked up to his spot and they went over the map and started arguing.

"We need more weapons than this! It's not enough, even with Cooper's technopathy!" Rook said.

"Rook! We've been dodging Way Bads for 2 weeks trying to get this stuff. I'm not getting popped over some frog blasters." Manny said.

"Forgive me, Manny. I was not questioning your judgement.

"*Sigh* You're so polite."

"We bought Rad here to handle the mutants. But other than that, we have no idea what we are doing! Japan needs a brigade of magical creatures!" Helen shouted.

"What about New Mexico, _my _original home!" Kai yelled. "We're going to need to send in _2 _brigades just to drive back Sang-Froid's army!"

"Fact is guys, these raids aren't doing us much good." Gwen said with her fellow Anodite Hybrid next to her. "If a frontal assault is out, then we need to try something big! Like busting Grandpa Max out of Plumber's headquarters."

"Now you're sounding like-" Kevin started.

"Like my brother." Jen said.

"And Driba. I miss him so much I've been contradicting myself." Blukic added.

Then, the sorceresses sensed Milleous launching an Ultimatum. "Attention Earth nobodys. This is your leader, Emporer Milleous. I'm sick of all these attacks! It's expensive and it doesn't do much good. What part of 'resistance is useless' is confusing you! Please turn in anyone who fights the occupation. Otherwise, Dr. Psychobos, show them otherwise."

Psychobos sent a Way Bad to Washington D.C. He ripped off the head of the Abraham Lincoln statue and replaced it with Milleous head.

"The girls are right." Argit said. "Nothing we do is going to change anything. Nothing short of snatching Psychobos and shutting down his mind-control gizmo."

"Go on." Attea leaned forward.

"I got it! We just saw him on Milleous' ship. Yet he works out of Plumber's Headquarters!"

"So when he comes back to town..." Looma said.

"We grab him!"

"You wanted something big, girls." Cooper said to the others.

"Honey?" Jen said to Rook.

"It does sound strategically sound."

"Then again, why does _Argit_ have a good idea?!" Julie asked.

"I thought we were already facing the Apocalypse." Ester said. "But _this _takes the cake."

"What can I say? I'm only dangerous when I'm cornered."

"You may do the honors, Jen." Rad said.

"Let's get Chaotic."

* * *

They all aimed their weapons at the carrier. Two helicarriers came out of their base. Jen and Gwen sensed something funny in the air. "Psychobos is not on the helicarrier! You set us up!" Jen screamed at Argit. Attea grabbed him with her tongue.

"Feed him to the Way Bads." Julie ordered. Attea swung her tongue around and tossed Argit away. 3 Incurseans dropped down from the ships and had them surrounded.

"Ready. Aim."

One Incursean opened his helmet and shot his tongue out and grabbed another Incursean's gun. He whacked it into another and jumped on the first one and knocked them both unconcious.

"Later." The others stared wordlessly at him. "Call me Bullfrag. You coming or what?"

* * *

**Leave your opinions on whether or not I should do the whole Kai-Ms. Marvel thing. _I _don't even know what I just got myself into. Wild Cat belongs to Axle the Hedgehog.**


	28. The Frogs of War Part 6-Interrogation

**Chapter 28**

**The Frogs of War Part 6-Interrogation**

The Alien Force followed Bullfrag to his base. Most of them went on foot, but Jen pressed her key and the Tenn-Speed rolled up. She got in with Zed in her lap and Attea in the back as she drove to Bullfrag's base, which seemed to resemble an Incursean escape pod.

"Peculiar..." Jen thought.

The others ran up to it. "A ship!" Cooper said.

"Think you can handle it?" asked Bullfrag.

"Less talking, more counter-blasting!" Alan yelled as he shot his fireballs from above at the Incurseans. It knocked some of them away, but some were still following them.

The Incurseans were still firing lasers at them. "Attea! I think it's time to lighten the load." Jen said as Attea nodded and Jen pressed a button. "Activate land-mines." The Tenn-Speed dropped land mines into the ground as it went into the Ship's cargo bay. The Incurseans stepped on the mine-filled ground and they instantly detonated, blasting the frogs sky-high. Everyone else jumped into the ship and it blasted away from the Incurseans.

Inside the ship, Jen, Zed, and Attea came in frm the garage that had Jen's cycle in it.

"How is everybody?" Jen asked.

"We're alright, Jen." Looma said as she stretched her arms to crack the joints.

"To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit existential." Blukic said.

"She means 'are you hurt?'" Kevin said.

"No she doesn't."

"Huh?" Helen asked, hand on her hip.

"*groans* Nothing."

"*Ahem*" Bullfrag cleared his throat to the Alien Force. "I didn't hear a thank you." There was a long silence as Rook piloted the ship.

"Sic 'em, Zed." Jen said. Zed did as told and tackled Bullfrag down and Kevin knocked him out with his hand morphed into a hammer in steel form.

As he was about to go out, Manny said "Yeah. Where are our manners?"

* * *

When Bullfrag came to, he had a brown paper bag over his head. Hope pulled it off and it was revealed that he was tied up in mana from Jen and Gwen. "Hey! Why'd you hit me."

"'Cause you're a filthy Incursean?" Julie said as Blukic turned the light on and drinking a Mr. Smoothie.

"I am not! I helped you escape."

"Yes. Why is that Bullfrag, if that _is _your real name?" Ester said.

"Don't lie, filthy Incursean. The Lovely Duck is flying right next to the ship and one order to Rad will be disastrous for you." Rook Shar said, holding her small claws to his chin.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm-"

"Shut it, Salamander." Kai said, unfolding a Japanese fighting fan.

"I'm telling you-"

"What if he's wearing a wire?" Attea suggested.

As they were interrogating Bullfrag, the Anodite cousins came over to him, curiously. They nodded to each other and looked him in the sunglass-covered eyes and scanned his mana. The tension of energy around him that they sensed could be cut with a knife.

"He's cool." Gwen confirmed.

"Huh?" Kevin asked as Kai put her fan away.

"Ms. Tennyson-" Rook Shar said, but was interrupted by Gwen. Jen nodded to Blukic and he turned off the light.

"Rook Shar, Ester, Hope, scan the area for enemies. And Shar, please call me Gwen."

"Attea, head for the OmniManor for your antidote. Eunice and Kai, go with her."

They nodded and headed out on Cooper's jetpacks that he calls Torweggs, because of their egg shapes. Except for Eunice who turned into a red-tailed hawk and flew out.

Rook Shar nodded as the Anodite hybrids undid the mana around Bullfrag.

"Forgive me, Jen. But we did our scan this morning." Hope said.

"Yeah. _Before _you found out Argit was playing both sides." Bullfrag said.

"And how do we know _you're _not?" Kevin asked as the Rook siblings took out their Proto-Tools.

"You'll know. I'll explain everything when it's safe."

"You better hope you can, or else." Looma said as she cracked her neck and knuckles.

Bullfrag walked over to Blukic, who was drinking his smoothie. "Ooh. You got anymore of those?"

Blukic turned and walked away. "Nope." Bullfrag scratched his head.

* * *

While they were talking, the Anodite cousins went into another room, unseen. Gwen was drinking a water, while Jen was drinking an ice-cold cola.

"Okay, Gwen. The situation is desperate. I don't want to make it hopeless, so I'm going to teach you a mana technique that not even Grandma Verdona knows." Jen said.

"How does she not know a mana technique?" Gwen asked.

"Because I invented it myself. Focus on a weapon of any sort in your mind." Gwen did as her cousin told her. She focused on a crossbow in her mind. She blocked everything else out and only focused on the crossbow. Then, a bright magenta crossbow appeared in front of her and she picked it up.

"Magic allows us to conjure up any useful item in the universe with the snap of a finger. I taught myself how to do the same with mana." Jen explained.

"Wow. That is so cool!"

"It's what I do." Jen said as she went to pick up her acoustic guitar to practice singing.

"You have a guitar?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, yeah. I've always wanted to be a singer. I'm always going to be a hero with you guys, but music is my backup career."

* * *

"I ask you to do 1 simple ambush and you blow it!" Milleous yelled to Psychobos. "Discuss!"

"It wasn't my fault, Emporer."

"You had the Alien Force right where you wanted them, and you let them slip through the claws of your pincer!" Some Incurseans were giggling at the conversation. "What's the matter with you?! You know, my guys almost got this ship fixed. I'd like to move on and conquer other worlds. But I can't because I have to stay here on Earth to make sure you don't mess up again! I'm serious, if you mess up again, you're joining Malware."

Psychobos was seriously sweating this one.

* * *

Eunice was still flying down in Hawk form to OmniManor with the other two girls. She touched down on a adjacent building next to Attea and Kai.

"What's the plan?"

"Eunice, go Polymorph and ooze below the grates to get to the antidote." Attea said.

"I hate it when I have to do this." She transformed into her Polymorph form and used the anti-gravity disk to go down below to OmniManori. She took a breath and oozed her body below the grates of the street.

"I love this girl." Kai said as Attea brought out her bow. Attea pulled back, hesitantly. "What's the problem?"

"I'm nervous, what if I hit Eunice?" Attea said.

"It's too late for nerves Attea. If you're going to be scared, leave this to the native weapons professional on this team." Kai said as she took out her bow and strung an arrow and pulled back. "One swift movement, no hesitation." She released the arrow and it knocked out an Incursean and it triggered his blaster and knocked out the other Incursean.

"Nice one." Attea said as they charged into OmniManor. They met Eunice in human form in the basement.

"Where's the antidote, girl?" Eunice asked.

"There." She pointed to a big vat of blue liquid. "Just spray this on the To'kustars and Milleous doesn't stand a chance."

They hooked it up to a crop duster that Kai found and they took off to the sky.


	29. The Frogs of War Part 7- Break-In

**Sorry I am late guys, if you lived with my brother Josh, you would experience the same thing. Now, let's mash some mutant.**

* * *

**Mercy is a human luxury... and a responsibility-Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox _(League of Legends)_**

**Chapter 29**

**The Frogs of War Part 7-Break-In**

Jen, Alan, Manny, Julie, Shar, Rad, and Looma were waiting on a building in front of Max's Plumbing for their signal. The Incursean guards were standing guard outside the Headquarters in case the Alien Force came in so they could take them prisoner.

Jen was sitting on a lawn chair. She had her acoustic guitar in her hands and she was strumming it and singing a country song while they waited for Bullfrag to bring the others to act as prisoners to get inside the Headquarters.

The others listened to her sing and play her guitar mesmerizingly.

"That girl has the most beautiful voice." Julie said.

"Carrie Underwood, eat your heart out." Alan commented.

"I've been dreaming of being a country singer all my life, guys." Jen said as she put her guitar away. "But now it's just a side dream since saving the universe is what I love the most."

She thought of something about the prison break plan. "I'll bet that they've changed the password. Ester, go after the guard at the top of the command center. We're going to need you to play Twing-Twang." She tossed Ester a crossbow.

"I'm on it, my sister." She packed up the crossbow as she stretched up to the top of the tower.

Julie saw Bullfrag bring Gwen, Kevin, Hope, Rook, Blukic, Ester, and Cooper into the Plumbers Headquarters in handcuffs. "Get ready guys. We're going in."

_**"Visio**** Negatia!"** _Jen cast an invisibility spell on the group and they jumped off the building. They walked right behind

Bullfrag walked the others to the Plumber's Headquarters, where they were met by an Incursean guard. "State your business."

Bullfrag raised his fist awkwardly. "All hail Emporer Milleous! Conqueror of a thousand planets! Hero to trillions! Grand exhaulted poo-bah of the Greater Plianese!"

Cooper turned over to Hope to whisper in her ear. "We're doomed, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Okay, okay, kid. You're on record. Move along." the guard said, suprisingly. He walked back into theadquarters.

"Thanks pal. Yo, rebel scum! In you go." Bullfrag walked them ino the prison with the others close behind. Soon, Bullfrag nodded to Blukic, who took out a discharge battery and gave it to Bullfrag. He placed it on the camera, deacivating it.

The others took off their cuffs while Jen deactivated the spell, restoring their visibility.

"I'll jam the camera long enough for us to locate Psychobos." Blukic reported.

"I'll go with you." Cooper said.

"But first, we locate and free Grandpa Max." Gwen said.

"I'm with Gwen on this one. Family comes first." The other Alien Force members just looked at her. "You guys are my family by the way."

"Absolutely, Jen." Bullfrag said.

"Since when does _he _get a vote?" Manny and Kevin asked.

"I can't wait to take Milleous and the Empire down!" Hope said.

"This guy has a yellow sheet as long as my arm at full elastic length." Ester added from her radio earpieces that they were wearing.

"Lead the way, Rook." Looma ordered as Rook led them to the prison cells.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jen, Looma, Rook, and Kevin walked down to the prison cells with Rook going in front.

4 Incursean guards were standing guard of the prison cell. Rook, Jen, Looma, and Kevin ducked in the shadows.

"Rook, get there attention. Come on Omnitrix. Alien I've never used before." She popped up the core and slammed it down, beginning the transformation sequence in a bright pink light.

**(Jen's hair turned a bright orange-red and grew to waist-length. She gained a pink T-shirt with a purple line going down and purple pants. She then gained silver neck and arm plates and a silver belt with the Omnitrix symbol appearing on it.)**

"**HeroFire!** Wow, this girl's really looking good." HeroFire said, looking over herself.

"A Tameranean. These species are incredibly strong despiit their frail-looking form. They can also manipulate star energy." Looma told her.

Rook went out in front of the gang in front of the Incurseans. "good day, gentlemen. Would you please surrender peacefully?"

The Incurseans aimed their blasters at Rook.

"Charge!" Looma shouted as she, HeroFire, and Kevin came out of the shadows. Kevin absorbed the floor's material and knocked an Incursean out with a simple punch. HeroFire tossed tons of starbolts at another Incursean, which destroyed his blaster and knocked him to the other side of the room. Looma caused a rock wave by punching the ground, bolting Rook up and he knocked out the remaining two Incurseans with a scissor kick.

Kevin walked over to Looma. "Not bad, Looms." Looma punched him in the face after that. "What was that for?!"

"For pinning me off on Ben."

Jen turned back and opened the door to the cells. "Don't celebrate yet. We need the password to open the cells. Ester's got this one."

* * *

Ester was on the support structure of the Plumber's base. She jumped and sommersaulted her way into the window of a room with an Incursean there. He was in a room full of explosives. She spotted a torch hanging from the ceiling.

She readied her crossbow with a mischievous smile. "You've had your playtime. It's Ester's turn now." She aimed and fired her arrow through the torch. It ricocheted off of the wall and into the grates of the room, which blew up the explosives and knocked the Incursean by Ester's feet. She aimed the crossbow at him.

"Maybe I'll hit your weakpoint for massive damage."

The Incursean panicked at this. "Fly Beaches!"

"What?!"

"The password. It's Fly Beaches."

"Thanks." She hit him with the crossbow and knocked him into unconsciousness.

* * *

She stretched her way to the gang. "Guys I have the password."

"Awesome, Ester!" Helen said and high-threed her.

Rook went up to the cell computer and searched for Driba. The computer showed Driba and Magister Patelliday in the same cell. Magiser Patelliday was dehydrating from a lack of water. Ester entered the password and unlocked all of the cells. The pulley came up and took the cell out. Driba walked out and went in front of the team.

"Blukic! Where have you been?! Patelliday began to smell after 3 days."

"Oh, you don't have to get all mushy."

"I was not mushy!"

"Was too."

"Fine. If saying 'it's good to see you' counts as mushy, call me mushy!"

"You didn't say it was good to see me."

"SHUT UP!" Rad, Kevin, and Manny shouted.

Julie and Rook helped Patelliday up. "Magister Patelliday is severly dehydrated, guys." Julie said.

"I gave him my water ration but he needs more." Driba said.

"We'd better find Grandpa." Gwen said with Jen nodding.

"Kevin, Bullfrag, Julie. You come with us to get Grandpa. Everyone else, take down that Cerebrocrustacean." They all nodded.

Jen then whistled for Zed and she came up and followed her.

* * *

As the rest of the Alien Force went for Psychobos, the others went to Max's cell. What they didn't know was that Argit snuck into the elevator and ran off. Bullfrag, Jen, Gwen, Kevin, Julie and Zed went up to Max. Max was struggling to stand up on the bed.

"Grandpa!" Gwen shouted. Bullfrag went up and helped him onto the bed.

"I've got you, Grandpa." Bullfrag said.

"Ben?" Max asked.

"Ben?!" Kevin shouted.

"Ben?" Julie asked, lovingly.

"Ben." The Anodite Hybrids said together.

"Ben." Raff said from behind them.

"Oh, biscuits." Jen said.

* * *

**HeroFire belongs to Btr100.**


	30. The Frogs of War Part 8-Victory!

**Obligatory League of Legends and No More Heroes References!**

**(Sorry for stealing your ideas, Axle. But I had to do it because I had to do it.)**

* * *

**The Frogs of War Part 8-Victory!**

*1 1/2 months ago*

Julie was flying above inside of Ship, camouflaging Ship and herself to avoid the Incurseans. The Incurseans just walked on, patrolling the streets for anyone who they might find as a traitor.

"Ship, take me to Valladius Factory. I need to visit an old friend.

Julie touched down Ship and he turned into Backpack Mode. She then walked down the streets to her destination on her location. Some Incurseans and a Mutant To'Kustar skimmed her, but she ducked into an alleyway before they could spot her.

She made it to her location after an hour and stared at the building. "*Sigh* Here goes nothing." She opened the door and went down the stairs. In the basement, she wandered into a laboratory with a broken Elena Valladius in Nanochip form staring at a picture of her father.

"What do you want, Julie." Elena said, emotionless.

"The Incurseans have taken over completely."

"*Sigh* You must be truly desperate to come to me for help."

"It's not just me. Ben has been sent off Earth. The Incurseans have completely taken over the world. We can't do anything without more help. The people are terrified in fear. The world needs you. Ben needs you." Julie said.

"I can't help. Everything you said about me is true, Julie. I'm a monster."

"No, it's only true if you let it be. Walk away now and it will be."

Elena saw her point and looked at the closet. "I'll help however I can now. I'll do it for Ben." She opened the closet, revealing a ton of mechanical weapons. "I've been meaning to give you guys these, but I couldn't bring myself to do it until now."

She handed Julie two scythes. "These scythes are for Helen to use. They may be scythes, but they actually have rifles hidden in the handles." Julie put the scythes into Ship as Elena gave her an axe. "This axe is for Manny. It actually has a flamethrower hidden in the handle." She put the axe away with a little dificulty as Elena handed Julie a stereo. "This is for Ester. It is actually not an ordinary stereo. It can fire missiles and fold into a massive suit of indestructable armor." Julie put it away. "And this recorder is for Looma. It actually works as a Darth Maul-style beam katana."

"Thank you Elena." Julie said as she left.

"If there is anything else I can do, please do not hesitate to ask." Elena said. Julie tossed her the Plumber's Badge on her way up the stairs and Elena caught it and looked. "I have made mistakes. But that was then... and this is now!" She divided into multiple Nanochips and went into orbit to take on the armada.

* * *

*Present day*

The crop duster that Attea was flying flew above the skies of Bellwood. It then landed on the Harangue Nation Tower. Kai then sent hundreds of crossbows from OmniManor towards their location. The crossbows arrived almost instantly and Eunice, Kai, and Attea spent the next few minutes loading arrows into Kai's crossbow rig. Each crossbow has a sensor on it that fires the arrow with a push of a button on Kai's remote.

"Once Milleous is defeated, the throne goes to you, Attea." Eunice said as she loaded another arrow in.

"Please. I want that throne in my life like I want my tongue cut out."

"Once Milleous is defeated, bye bye Incursean Empire." Kai said, loading her last arrow. "Attea, take to the skies."

"I'm calling in some old friends of mine." She then took out her cellphone and flew off.

Attea jumped into the crop duster and flew off, leaving Kai and Eunice at their points.

* * *

Looma, Ester, Hope, Manny, Helen, Cooper, Alan, Rook, Shar, Blukic, and Driba raced down the halls to find and defeat Psychobos. A ton of Incursean security drones came out of the walls and started blasting them. They ducked for cover behind a few spare walls.

"I've got this one, guys." Hope said with a smirk on her face. She stepped out from behind the wall and took a card out of her pocket. She threw it at a drone and it destroyed the drone on impact. The drones blasted and charged for her, but she tossed more and more cards at them while doing flips, destroying them on impact.

After she destroyed all of the drones, she dusted her hands off and ushered the team to go on ahead. They continued to run down the Plumber hallways until they were encountered by a bunch of Incursean soldiers. They had all pointed their blasters squarely at them. "Intruders! Obilterate them!" The leader said.

"Allow me." Helen said, pulling out her new scythes. She raced ahead at Kineceleran speed, slicing off some Incursean guns with her sicles. "I'm lovin' my new toys!" She shouted. They tried lashing their tongues at her to stop her, but she pointed the handles at them and fired the rifles and shot them down. She put away her scythes and they went on ahead.

"Where did you get those scythes?" Cooper asked.

"Julie gave me them from Elena. She also gave Manny a flamethrower-axe, Ester a very special stereo, and Looma a Darth Maul recorder." Helen said.

"That is messed up but I mean it in a good way." Hope said.

They got to the room that Psychobos was working in and hid behind the wall.

Psychobos sensed them and fired all sorts of electric bolts at the gang.

* * *

"The Emporer is going to want a public execution for you two, Tennyson Twins." Raff said.

"Hang on. Bullfrag is Ben?" Kevin asked.

"One, who else would come up with a lame name like Bullfrag?" Gwen asked.

"Second, Anodite telepathy. Also, he's my brother. My instincts told me it was him even without my telepathy." Jen said.

"Whatever. Bullfrag is awesome." Bullfrag remarked.

"Agreed. For a male. My Incursean form will be known as ConquerFrog." Jen scoffed and hugged her brother.

"We knew it was you the second you showed up." Gwen said.

Bullfrag turned and Julie joined the gang. "Girlfriend instincts."

"I know, girls. But I couldn't risk the Incurseans finding out I was back on Earth. That's why I couldn't say nothing until I knew we were in the clear." Bullfrag said.

"You had better believe it, Tennyson. Emporer Milleous will anhialate you and your miserable family for coming back on this planet." Raff said.

"What did you say about my family?" Jen asked, eye twitching.

"Uh-oh. You disrespected the Alien Force." Julie said.

"Shouldn't of done that." Kevin said.

"No he's in for it!" Gwen said.

Jen tuned her Omnitrix and slammed down the core on the wall. She shrunk down to the size of Rad. Her clothes became a plant-like cloth and her skin turned blue and her hair the color of FrostBlight's. She grew fairy wings and pulled out a magic wand. **"Pesky Dust!"**

As Raff fired his blaster, Pesky Dust fired an electric bolt from her wand and slowly overpowered his blast. They resulted in an explosion, but both were standing until Pesky Dust fired a freeze blast from her wand, freezing Raff on the spot.

"Woah! Pesky Dust is awesome!" Bullfrag commented.

Pesky Dust turned back to her human form and helped Max onto his feet along with Julie.

"Now that they know I'm here..." Bullfrag opened a compartment on his collar, revealing the Omnitrix symbol. "Command Code 1010-Tennyson, Benjamin. Disengage Lifeform Lock." He hit the Omnitrix and turned himself back to Ben. Julie, Gwen, and Jen embraced him in a hug.

"It's good to see your face, Ben." Gwen said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Julie said, giving Ben a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, it's been awhile."

"I know the feeling of not seeing his face in so long. It was emotionally painful, but I knew once I completed my training, I would go back to him." Jen said.

Kevin walked up to Ben and stuck out his fist. "Hey, buddy."

"Hey." Ben and Kevin fist-bumped.

"Though you being here'll cause us all sorts of trouble-" Max said, interrupting the reunion. "-how'd you manage it?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." Ben said, telling his story.

* * *

*Flashback*

The Incursean escape pod drifted through space and Ben was struggling to free himself.

"When the pod lost power I figured 'I'm toast.'" Ben looked up at his manacles. "Then, I noticed one of my manacles was a little loose. He noticed an airpipe and removed it with his mouth.

"Come on, come on." He thought. He then used the pipe to break open his manacles as the room filled up with nitrogen. He tried to use his Omnitrix, but noiiced that it was still recharging. Then, a portal opened behind him. Azmuth's ship appeared out of it and it took in Ben's escape pod.

"Azmuth showed up a few hours later." Ben narrated. "He fixed that problem I had with the randomizer."

"So that's why my Omnitrix is suddenly fixed." Jen said.

Ben arrived back on Earth and ducked behind the bushes as the Incurseans patrolled the flagship grounds. "He also unlocked the Lifeform Lock code for Incursean DNA." Ben ran into the flagship halls and turned into Bullfrag and joined the unsuspecting troops, while Raff saw carelessly.

*Flashback End*

* * *

Gwen's Plumber's Badge started to ring and she pulled it out. "What's going on, Rook?"

"We've located Psychobos." Rook said as Psychobos shot out electrical blasts. Manny took out his axe and activated the flamethrower on the handle as he shot a stream of flames inside the room. Ester pulled out her boombox and fired some missiles into the room as they exploded from the flames. Psychobos did not let up as he continued his electrical assault.

"Is that good news or bad?" Ben asked.

"Ben." Hope said. "We figured that was you."

"What?!" Kevin shouted. "Everyone knew except me."

"Yep." The others all said over the communicator.

"The Doctor's latest psyonic augmentations are impressive." Looma said.

"For a Cerebrocrustacean." Driba interrupted. "And I think he sent a signal to a Mutant To'Kustar."

"But other than a Way Bad heading this way, we're fine." Blukic said.

"We're coming." Max said. "And as for the Way Bad-" He turned to the twins.

"That would be our job." Jen said as the twins hit their cores. In a flash of green and pink light, the Omnitrix altered the twins DNA and they transformed.

**(Ben's left hand turned into black claws. A black color runs all the way from his wrist to his left eye. When the glow reached his left eye, his head became a pointed helmet and his chin became pointed as well. His feet turned inmto black rolling balls and he grew a blue and black striped tail. He covered his face with a visor.)**

**"XLR8!" **the Kineceleran shouted.

**(Jen's hand turned blue and a black line started from her arm to her eye and all area in between. When the black line reached her eye, she gained Wolverine Mask-like fins around her pink eyes and ganied a thunderbolt design on her chest. She gained a blue and black color scheme and the sides of the blue parts of her hands and feet gained spikes.)**

**"Fasttrack!" **Jen's Fasttrack form had noticably more frame and was noticably female than Ben's.

They then ran out of the cell and towards the streets of Bellwood with nothing but payback on their minds.

* * *

Attea flew her crop duster over Bellwood and saw a female Mutant To'Kustar walk by the crop duster. "Releasing the antidote now!" She reported as she sprayed the tanks over Bellwood, bathing the To'Kustars with it.

"SCREEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!" the To'Kustars shouted as Attea flew off. She saw a green and pink blur and a smile went on her face. She contacted Eunice and Kai.

"Guys! Ben's back, turns out he was Bullfrag the whole time!"

Eunice and Attea smiled at the crossbow rig. "I knew it!" They both shouted.

The To'Kustars went into a frenzy and started trying to fight XLR8 and Fasttrack.

"I'll go help them. Get ready to fire." Eunice said, transforming into her Cryosprite form and flew off.

Below Eunice, XLR8 and Fasttrack zoomed by a Mutant To'Kustar who charged its cosmic ray. They ran circles around it, forming a miniature tornado strong enough to knock the Way Bad off its feet. However, the force of the fall sent a shockwave which sent them flying as they turned back human. Jen then thrust out her hands and summoned a mana cushion to break their fall.

"Ben Tennyson? The frogs told us you were finished." A fireman came up and said.

"Not yet." Ben said.

"Well, we're ready to fight back. Humans and aliens." He pointed to see a few civilians and aliens walking by.

The Way Bad got up and Jen signalled the civilians to get to safety. The screen showed the twins, Jen's long brown hair flowing in the wind. They then adjusted their Omnitrixes and turned into Way Big and Battlefly. Eunice flew by onto Way Big's shoulder as Battlefly got on the other.

"You are in big trouble. WAY BIG trouble." Way Big said.

"Let's Get Chaotic!" Battlefly shouted as she flew towards the Way Bad. "**Hurricane Gale!**" She windmilled her arms and caused a massive gray tornado which knocked the Way Bad back. She then fired 50 mana discs at it, knocking it unconscious.

* * *

"Tennyson? Tennyson!" Milleous shouted from the flagship. "Get this thing in the air." He ordered to the soldiers. "I will personally blast that fool to bits!"

"But Emporer! The repairs are not complete! The maneuverin jets are-" Milleous cut him off by whipping him with his long, sticky tongue.

"Have you any other objections?"

* * *

The rest of the gang were taking on Psychobos when they saw the struggle the others were going through.

"Blonko, stay here and help them. We'll take on the foot soldiers." Shar said as everyone but Rook, Patelliday, Blukic, and Driba ran off.

Looma took out her recorder and blew a few notes and two beam blades came out from either end of it. The foot soldiers tried to stop them, but Looma twirled her Darth Maul-style recorder and slashed their weapons useless. They ran out and took on the troops outside.

Rook Shar battled Incurseans like she's been a Plumber her whole life. She shifted her ProtoTool into a quantam staff and knocked their weapons out. She stuck the staffin the ground and lifted herself up on it and swung around it, kicking away Incurseans as she spun. She then tuned in something on her communicator watch. "Viledriver!" A mecha-walker with two cannons appeared in front of Shar. She landed in the top, because it had no cockpit. She grabbed the handles and pushed forward. The Viledriver walked forward and she gripped the handle lever, releasing firey green blasts from the cannons. An Incursean jet fighter flew by her. She flicked a lever and a cable shot out of the front and grabbed the fighter. Shar smirked and fired the cannons, destroying the fighter as she broke the cable.

Hope was surrounded, she took out some stones and threw them, turning them into her stone creatures and they charged after them. An Incursean Tank attacked her, but she was ready. She flew up and took out her sword and slammed it into the ground, causing a small tremor, knocking the tank in the air. She then fired her eye beam and purple fire blasts, which anhiallated the tank. She then threw her cards out, destroying the weapons of her Incurseans and she held a card in one hand and it glowed pink and she threw it at a Way Bad, resulting in a magic explosion, forcing it down.

Helen zoomed by as she held her scythes and fired the lasers, defeating some Incurseans. Some blasted her way, but she side-jumped and screeched to a halt. She then showed her scythes blade-side up and slashed at some Incurseans, knocking them away with a single slash. She then ran into a whirlwind and lifted the blaster sides up and fired randomly. The laser tornado spun around, knocking out several Incurseeans with a single blast.

Rad was jumping around the Incurseans, firing his blaster and destroyed their weapons. He looked up and got into the Lovely Duck and took on a group of Way Bads. "Now PIXI!" The Lovely Duck fired and zoomed around, confusing the Way Bads.

The Tetramands of the group stood back to back. Manny with his axe and Looma with her dual beam-bladed recorder.

"On 3?" Manny asked.

"Works for me." Looma said.

Zed came up and defeated several Incurseans with her quick slashes and bites.

"1, 2, 3!" They both jumped as Manny swung down his axe onto a tank, destroying it instantly. Some more tanks came swerving up beind him, but he shifted the axe into flamethrower mode and the flames gushed out, causing a massive firewall, which Alan easily went straight through and blew up the tanks with his fire bursts.

Ester swung around her arms and knocked away some of the countless frogs. She took out her boombox and threw it in the air and it converted into a suit of armor. She got into it and fired her missiles from the arm. This destroyed the tanks and she continued to defeat the Incurseans.

Cooper summoned the Gigantroper with his technopathy. The arm and leg bands appeared and the giant robot appeared behind him. He then thrust forward his palm and the robot mimicked his movements. An energy blast fired out of the robot's palm, blasting away some Incurseans. The jet fighters fired 10 missiles at Cooper, but he showed his wrists and two cannons appeared in the robot's wrists. The lasers destroyed the missiles. Cooper thrust his fists out and missiles fired out of the other side of the robot's wrists and destroyed the fighters.

But then, the Alien Force started to get overpowered. Their was just too many Incurseans and they kept coming. They were all backed into a circle, still with their equipment. Then, a beam of light appeared behind them and the Sotoraggian Hunters appeaered out of it. Seven-Seven and Eight-Eight charged the Incurseans and fired their lasers from their blasters. The Incurseans ran off.

Ester got out of her boombox armor and it shifted back and she put it into her backpack. She walked over to Eight-Eight. "Why are you helping us?"

Eight-Eight answered in her native language.

"What?" Ester asked.

"I speak Sotoraggian." Looma said from behind. "She said 'Let's just say that Attea isn't the only one who is undercover."

Eight-Eight nodded and showed her Plumber's Badge. Six-Six and Seven-Seven followed suit.

Looma spoke to them in Sotoraggian. They answered back. "They say that they've been Plumber's since Ben defeated Daigon."

The hunters bowed before them as Manny shook Seven-Seven's hand.

"Help Rad." Hope said. The hunters nodded and flew up to take on the fighters.

* * *

Way Big was sent tumbling through the streets he ducked as a cosmic beam flew and sliced a building in half. The Way Bad charged at him and tackled him. They rolled through the streets until Way Big kicked it off. The Way Bad flew into power lines and Way Big followed, crushing a Harangue Nation sign with Will and Milleous on it. He jumped and flip-kicked the Way Bad's head into Undertown.

"Oh yeah!" Then two more Way Bad's came from either side of him. "Oh man." He hit the Omnitrix Symbol and turned into Ultimate Way Big. He then flew up and grabbed the To'Kustars by the arm and dropped them in the lake. He fired his cosmic ray and finished them off.

Battlefly was knocked back into a building back in the city. She shook her head and stuck her hands in front of her heart. A small electric ball grew in her hands and she lifted it above her head. **"Thundergaa!"** She tossed it at the Way Bad and it flew into the water. She stuck out two fingers and a magenta lightning bolt appeared and she stuck her fingers the To'Kustar. The mana lightning flew at the water and conducted the lightning, electrocuting the Way Bad at maximum voltage.

She hit the Omnitrix symbol turning her into Ultimate Battlefly. She flew by her brother who was battling another. **"Sleep Sting!"** Dozens of stingers flew out of her hand and got the Way Bad in the shoulder. He then fell asleep and was defeated.

"What did you do?"

"Any insect alien can do it. It's called the Sleep Sting. It knocks out the opponent." They saw the remaining Bellwood Way Bads come up and an evolved Cryosprite Eunice froze half of them in place with her -100 degree breath.

Ultimate Battlefly flew up to the other half. "Hold that pose." She released the blue mugic and took out her lyre and strummed it. She then released her mugician. **"Song of Stasis!"** The seven notes played and a yellow beam came down and paralyzed all of the other Way Bads.

* * *

"Impossible! They have defeated the Mutants!" Psychobos whined. "No matter. I will still defeat those simpletons myself."

Rook climbed into the air vents as they continued.

"Simpletons?" Driba asked. "The simplest Galvan is still smarter than a Cerebrocrustacean."

"Yeah. And we ought know." Blukic said.

Psychobos went into a frenzy and released electric bolts, but Rook dropped below and landed on his head, breaking the connections to the Way Bads.

"You fools! Without my control they will go into a frenzy and destroy everything."

"They already have." Attea said from the entrance. She snapped her fingers and the hunters came in. "Dr. Psychobos. You are charged with controlling mutants and enslaving the Earth at large. In the name of the Plumbers." Eight-Eight pulled out the cuffs and cuffed him. "You are under arrest."

Seven-Seven and Six-Six came up. "Why are the Sotoraggian bounty hunters here helping us?" Rook asked.

"They're undercover Plumbers, like I was." Attea said.

Rook faced palmed. "Typical me."

"Get the Null Void projector. Time for the hunt." Attea said. The bounty hunters nodded as the group went into the Proto-TRUK equipped with the Null Void projector.

* * *

Argit ran out of the tunnel and saw a Way Bad about to crush him. He let loose all of his spines after tearing his jacket off. The Way Bad fell over unconscious.

"Did you see that?" The fireman asked. "You took down that giant! You're a hero."

"Great. Go get your hero some pants."

The Incursean flagship came in front of Ultimate Way Big, Ultimate Battlefly, and Eunice. Milleous grinned as he charged the beam and blasted it. The Omnitrix holders gasped. U. Way Big put his arms in front of him and fired his massive cosmic ray. Ultimate Battlefly focused as her bow came and she fired the arrow, followed by a massive mana blast from her chest. Eunice fired a super cold ray from her palms and they overpowered the beam and destroyed the flagship.

Milleous went into an escape pod as it was destroyed. The Proto-TRUK came over and zapped the Way Bads into the Null Void.

"There are Way Bads all over the Earth. We will return." They flew over to the four corners of the globe.

Kai pressed her button and the crossbows fired, destroying the remaining tanks and fighters.

Milleous got out of his escape pod and found the Alien Force and the Sotoraggian bounty hunters in front of him.

"Seems like we had this conversaion a few weeks ago." Ben said.

"Except now, froggies army of Mutant To'Kustars is headed for the Null Void." Kevin said.

"Emporer Milleous. You are charged with destroying entire planets, enslaving tons of innocents, and child endangerment." Jen said as Attea nodded. "You are hereby under arrest for the rest of your natural born life." Jen said, trapping him in a mana bubble. She walked up to him with a smirk on her face. "I told you. When I promise something, I never _ever _break that promise."

"I still have my armada of super destroyers _and _a conquest ray!" Milleous said. Then, tons of debris fell from the skies above and landed in the ocean.

"No, I took care of that all by myself." said a voice from behind Milleous. A human formed Elena came up and smiled at Ben.

"Elena?"

"In the flesh, Ben." They walked up to each other. "I want to join your team again. I owe you the favor and I owe Julie for changing me like Jen and Gwen changed Hope."

"Welcome back."

"Thank you." The Plumbers arrest ship came and placed every single Incursean in it. It flew up for a galactic tribunal.

Jen flew up in front of the Alien Force and raised her fist in the air. "Victory is ours!"

The Alien Force and Sotoraggians cheered and Ben and Julie kissed romantically. Jen looked up at the skies and mouthed the words. "Thank you grandma."

* * *

**Yep. Elena is back, baby! The Sotoraggian Plumbers idea was inspired by Axle.**


	31. Alien Force-Assemble! Part 1

**Jake here. The following saga takes place after chapters 43-45 of Axle's story-Ben 10: Gwen's AU. As I said before, I'm creating a Marvel Crossover saga and here it is! I'm co-writing this with Axle and Rush. Now then, Avengers, Assemble!**

**Song is Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Alien Force Assemble! Part 1**

After Ultimo's attack, Jen and Eunice were still working on fixing up the city in their Jury Rigg forms. They had just finished fixing up Under town from Ultimo's blasts.

"That was really brave, what you did back there." Eunice said as they work. "Thank you, Jen."

"You don't have to thank me. I could never have done it without you guys. Besides being teammates, you guys are like family to me." Jury Rigg said, lovingly

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben try to explain to Gwen & Kevin what happen.

"You see...uh...your evil future selves came here from another dimension and start wrecking havoc...heh heh...And s-she wield an Omnitrix on her chest called the Gigatrix, which allow her to use any 10,000 aliens without transforming into one... And the evil Kevin can transform into a more hideous monster named Khaos 11,000. They were destroying everything, Bellwood, Undertown and the Plumber's HQ. I killed evil Kevin and ended up making evil Gwen gone berserk. She use the Giga Evolution which allow her to combine 8 alien powers as one & kicked our butt. Then Jen transform into the legendary Master Anodite and save the day!" Ben chuckle nervously and Gwen & Kevin has their arms crossed & stare at him.

"You think we're suppose to believe that?" ask Gwen.

"You're making that up." said Kevin.

"What?! Then explain me the destruction around here! We were fighting for our lives against the crazy, psycho version of Gwen who kill all of our family in the future and try to kill your younger self named Gwen 10!" exclaim Ben.

"Gwen 10? Me, wielding the Omnitrix? That's something you should put in the Fanfiction." scoff Gwen.

"ARRGGHH!" scream Ben in frestuation as his cousin and his old rival don't believe him.

* * *

On top of the Harangue Nation Tower, a ball of green light appeared and formed itself into Ultimo, fully clothed in her normal civilian clothes. She had no armor, and no To'Kustar Strength or Galvan Intelligence. After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the world around her. She remembered the events that happened when she came here. Khaos' death, MA Jen defeating her, being banished to the Young Justice Universe, and Gwen killing her.

She started to cry. "I'm alive? This can't be happening. I deserve to die."

"It appears that the Good Lord has given you another chance." a voice from behind Ultimo said. Ultimo looked behind her to see Jen 10,000 leaning against the antenna. She walked towards her cousin.

"I don't deserve another chance. These things I've done make me deserve to not live anymore."

"Don't be so sad, Gwendolyn. This is your chance to show the universe they were wrong. This is your chance at redemption and to clean up the damage done to your good name."

"You really think I can."

"I know it. This is your time to show the Alien Force and the Multiverse that you can do it."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask. I wish you the best of luck in your journey." Jen 10,000 left leaving Ultimo alone.

"I didn't ask for this new chance at life. I only have one thing on my mind right now-redemption. I really don't think that Alien Force will accept me now. Still, I'm their cousin...and I have got to try." She then climbed down the tower and walked towards OmniManor.

* * *

Back at OmniManor, the others were toasting their victory over Ultimo and Khaos.

Cooper had his tools as he was working on Zed's Nemetrix.

"What are you doing Cooper?" Helen asked as she went by him.

"Working on Zed's new Nemetrix so she can transform on her own. This way she won't need a whistle to transform."

"What a week!" Alan cheered as he laid back in his vibrating chair.

"First the Incursean defeat, then Ultimo and Khaos! What's next?" Looma asked, sitting next to Manny.

"Oh, please. The Incursean Empire is far from the most relentless empire out there." Attea stated.

"What do you mean, Attea?" Helen asked as they all went to the translucent chair.

"*Sigh* compared to the Kree empire, the Incurseans are nothing. They are sworn enemies with the Skull, a race of shapshifting aliens. The Kree are relentless creatures who execute anyone who they feel is unworthy to join the empire."

"They don't even try to conquer first sometimes?" Kai asked.

"Yes, but their energy powers best Incurseans by Ten-fold. I heard through an organization of agents called S.H.I.E.L.D. that they are coming for Earth." Attea said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division?" Elena asked

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The Plumbers and S.H.I.E.L.D. are closely related. We provide alien info for them." Rook said.

"They're headquarters is a helicarrier above New York City. Odds are they're coming for us to help." Attea said.

"Await an invitation coming soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, from the building right next to OmniManor, Ultimo was watching them from her binoculars as she saw the twins, Eunice, and Gwen and Kevin go to OmniManor from the streets. She was going over what she was going to tell them.

"Gah! How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side?! Why am I so bad at being good?!" She cried.

She saw them from the streets. They all entered OmniManor for the night.

"Here goes noting." She said as she jumped down to OmniManor and went up to the doorbell. She pressed the button. Jen came up to the door and opened it to find Ultimo.

"You again?! What do I have to do, get a restraining order?!" Jen said.

"Jen, look. You have every reason not to trust me right now. I implore you. Please show a shred of human dignity and just hear me out." Ultimo said.

"What do you have to say?!" She then turned into Titanosaurus **(This is her Humungousaur form's new name) **and tackled her into the wall of another building. The rest of the Alien Force went outside to see the commotion.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"Ultimo's back." Titanosaurus said as she loosened her grip a little.

"You were telling the truth, Ben?" Gwen and Kevin asked.

"How am I supposed to make something _that _complicated up?"

"Good point."

"I swear, I'm not the same girl I was then. I'm a different person. Please, listen to me." Ultimo said as tears streamed down her eyes.

Titanosaurus gasped at the sight. She never knew someone so evil to show such weakness. She loosened her grip a little so she could see Ultimo's chest. It's a chest covered with a black T-Shirt. Nothing else. "The Gigatrix. It's gone." She turned back to herself as she let go of Ultimo. "You get one explanation."

"You've got to be kidding me, Jen! She almost killed us all and you're letting her talk?!" Looma yelled.

"She's crying her eyes out. If she was still truly evil, she wouldn't cry in front of us." Hope realized.

"It's more than that Hope." Jen told her mentor. "The Gigatrix isn't there anymore. I live by a code. 'Never use your powers against a powerless oponent, no matter what they've done.'"

"When you defeated me tonight, I took your every word to heart. I killed everyone I care about for no reason at all. What kind of person am I? Gwen 10 killed me in another alternate Dimension. She hit the Gigatrix with the Ultamatrix Punch from Ultimate Alien X."

"ULTIMATE ALIEN X?!" the twins shouted.

"He may be an evolved form, but he's still no match for a Master Anodite. However, the Punch sent the Ultamatrix energy through my being. I'm dead in the Gwen 10 universe, but the Ultamatrix Punch somehow caused me to be reborn here. I need to stay with you guys for a while until I'm ready to face Grandpa Max."

Hope and Elena gaped at her and felt her sympathy. They knew exactly how she felt.

Ben went over to her and explained her answer. "I recognize how broken and misunderstood you feel. However, that does not change the fact that you killed hundreds of people to no end. You're allowed to stay, but you will be kept under surveilance at all times until further notice." He nodded to Cooper who then took out an ankle bracelet and he strapped it onto her right ankle.

"If you try to pull anything, that bracelet will shock you hard." Jen said Ultimo nodded and they went inside.

"Please, don't call me Ultimo anymore. Just call me Gwendolyn." Gwendolyn said.

"OK, Gwendolyn." Jen said as they went inside.

* * *

Late into the night, everyone was sleeping except for Jen. She was in OmniManor's library to be alone with her thoughts. She was writing a note to her grandpa. She scracthed her pen on the paper, snuggly in her pajamas and bunny slippers. She was telling him that Ultimo was back where they were and she's a differen person now.

After a few minutes, she walked over to her guitar case, unpacked it, and started strumming and singing a nice country song.

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah Yeah  
Mm-hmm**

**Hey!**

**So  
So you made a lot of mistakes  
Walked down the road a little sideways  
Cracked a brick when you hit the wall**

**Yeah  
You got a pocket full of regret  
****Pull you down faster than a sunset  
It happens to us all  
****  
When the cold hard rain just won't quit and  
You can't see your way out of it!**

**You find your faith has been lost and shaken!  
You take back what's been taken!  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
****You can do what you think is impossible!**

**Keep on believing, don't give in!  
It'll come and make you whole again!  
****It always will it always does  
Love is Unstoppable!**

**Love  
It can wether in a storm  
Bring you back to being born  
Again**

**Oohhh  
****  
(Helping hand)  
It's a helping hand when you need it most  
****A lighthouse shining on coast  
That never goes dim**

**When your heart is full of doubt and you  
Think that there's no way out!**

**You find your faith has been lost and shaken!  
You take back what's been taken!  
****Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible!  
****  
Keep on believing, don't give in!  
It'll come and make you whole again!  
****It always will it always does  
Love is Unstoppable!**

**Like a river keeps on moving  
Like a North Wind blowing  
Don't it feel good? Don't it?  
Yeeeaaahhh!**

**You find your faith has been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
****Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible!**

**Keep on believing, don't give in!  
It'll come and make you whole again!  
****It always will it always does  
Love is Un-**

**Unstoppable!**

**Love is Unstoppable!**

**So you made a lot of mistakes!  
Walked down the road a little sideways!  
Love!**

**Love is Unstoppable  
**

* * *

"You have such a beautiful voice, Jen. To tell you the truth, I didn't want this." Gwendolyn said from a corner in her nightgown. Jen swiveled her chair and saw Gwedolyn there. "But I had no choice."

"We always have a choice. You had a choice when you killed all of those people."

"Once I started, there was no going back. When I killed Ben, I felt a tear in my soul that couldn't be fixed. There was always so much regret in my mind, it was just overshadowed with revenge until now. I spent a lot of nights wishing I could take it back with Khaos. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just want you to understand."

"Going after me and Ben I understand." She turned to her cameras to see her other members of the Alien Force family sleeping. "But why them? They're not even by blood. They didn't do anything to upset you and you killed their other versons too. You're own family may be horrible, but innocent beings who did nothing to you? You're a former Plumber's Magister. You should know better as well, if not better than anybody, that that's a fatal flaw. That's just about as bad it gets."

"I know, Vilgax was right about me. I'm no better than him, or Aggregor, or anyone I've faced. I don't deserve this comfort you've given me." She looked at her locket. "I didn't ask to be this monster. The only thing left of me now is you, Jen. You and the Alien Force are my only reason to live right now. I believe that I was reborn here because the Lord gave me a second chance to right the wrongs that I've done. All I wanted after that was power. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"Gwendolyn, you aren't the first one I've faced that had that problem. You were just like my other cousin. Sunny has always been jealous of me when we were training. I'm an Anodite prodigy. While she was at the bottom of the training for her reckless behavior, I was at the top. But I never let her jealousy get to me. Because I knew, deep down we were still family. I believe in second chances. I forgive you. I can't promise you that the others will." Jen said, embracing her alternate cousin in a strong hug. "But I still forgive you. If that makes me crazy then I am. I'm not giving up on you, or Ben, or the rest of the team. Wether their blood or not, they're still family, I would break my leg for them. Then again, the healing factor of Anodites is realtively fast.*giggles*"

"I understand. I don't want your sympathy. I just want justice and redemption."

Jen wouldn't let go of her alternate cousin. "Sometimes I love this job that I have and sometimes I just hate it."

"I've been there."

* * *

In the skies above Bellwood, there above flew a suit of armor piloted by the one and only Tony Stark aka Iron Man. He made his way to OmniManor from the air. "J.A.R.V.I.S. How much further to Alien Force's home?"

"Sir, OmniManor is impossible to detect. There is an anti-detection shield on it, it is only accessible through the door, it looks like an abandoned warehouse, though."

"Want something done right, do it yourself." He flew down to OmniManor from his perch in the sky.

The clang of the armor's feet against the ground awoke Zed from her sleep. She growled at Iron Man, thinking he works for Ultimo. She growled at him and tackled him to the ground, biting his arm.

"Aahhh! You said nothing about the dog!" Iron Man told J.A.R.V.I.S.

The noise startled Jen and Gwendolyn and they saw the security cameras. She turned it to outside and saw Zed wrestling Tony.

"Iron Man?" she turned on the intercom. She turned on the alarm and got out of the library chair and ran outside. "Zed! Heel!"

Zed heard her and let go of Iron Man, untrusting. Jen ran over to him.

"A thousand apologies, Mr. Stark. I'm Jen Tenny-"

"I know who you are." Iron Man said. "You can call me Tony if you want."

The others ran outside and went to Jen. Tony noticed Gwendolyn.

"Ultimo!" Iron Man shouted as he set all his weapons up.

Gwendolyn got scared and hid behind Manny. "Leave her alone, buddy. She's trying to be different. She's very paranoid now. Ever since she was reborn, she's just been an emotional wreck. Kind of like how I was before I trained Jen in magic." Hope said.

"And we have her under surveilance just in case." Attea said.

Iron Man shut off his weapons and went to the twins. "Fury sent me here to get you guys to the Helicarrier. We need you on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Awesome!" Jen said as they all high-fived.

"And since She-who-must-not-be-named is a scientist here, Ant-Man and I are going to see her as a useful scientist for this mission. Plus, Elena and Cooper could help massively with the weapons."

"I-I'm going to do this." Gwendolyn said. "If it means earning back my honor and my life, I have to do this."

"Tony to Fury. They're onboard." Iron Man said.

* * *

Iron Man brought the Alien Force to the Helicarrier, however, Zed was biting his leg, thinking he's one of Ultimo's cronies because of the armor. She still doesn't fully trust Gwendolyn yet.

"Hey, get this dog off me!" said Iron Man as he tried to shake Zed loose but she remain grip on him. Kevin scratch her and she let go of Iron Man and start panting. "Thanks." said Iron Man.

"No prob." said Kevin.

"Wow! The S.H.I.E.L.D. are recuiting more teenagers! I thought Giant Girl and I are the only teen around here." said someone. They look around in confusion then a teenager wearing a red-and-blue skin-tight costume with a spider symbol on his chest appear hanging upside down and holding a thread of webbing. His face was hidden under the mask with two yellow goggle.

"WAH!" exclaim everyone.

"Who are you?!" ask Gwen & Jen.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood superhero, The Amazing Spider-Man!" Spidey introduce himself.

"He remains me of Spider-Monkey." said Ben.

"Oh, you're the kid who can transform into multiple alien forms. For a minute I saw you, I thought you were a Skrull!" chuckle Spidey.

"Yeah, he even become an alien Giant Man." smile a woman wearing a red uniform with black stripes and has brown hair sticking out of her mask. "Hi, I'm Giant Girl." smile Giant Girl as she handshake Gwen then Jen then Eunice. She stare at Attea, Helen, and Looma.

"Whoa, you guys are aliens? What the heck, the Plumbers has many alien members." she shrugged.

"Why did Fury call us here anyway?" Jen asked.

"Says the girl who's team took down two of the fiercest beings that ever existed." Said a voice from the corner. They turned around and found an African-American man with a black coat and an eye-patch.

"Nick Fury." Ben said.

"In the flesh, Tennyson." Nick said. "Alien Force, we have called you here for assistance. Our sources have found an alien sentinel crashed down in New Jersey. When our sources approached it, it attacked without warning. Info scans suggest Kree."

"Why are we involved in this?" Rook asked.

"You are the finest group of Alien heroes we can find. Fury figured you were needed." Iron Man said as he showed footage of the teams battles.

"Man, I met alternate counterparts of myself but that was epic! The original team up with her future self to fight her cousin's evil future self. Hey, can you bring the Noir & 2099 me here?" ask Spidey.

"Uh...no." said Ben.

"Awww!" moan Spidey.

"I heard the Avenger used to have a member named Dr. Bruce Banner, whom you called the Hulk. Where is he?" ask Kevin.

"He was exiled." said Fury.

"Why?" ask Ben & Jen.

"Because he was too powerful. He can't control his anger and he grow stronger everytime he gets angrier." answer Iron Man.

"Nonsense! We Tetramand heard this Hulk is the Sakkarrson and he saved the whole planet from an evil tyrant! You humans don't understand the life they went through!" growl Looma.

"Looma's right. He's a hero, whether you admit it or not." Helen said.

Then, a yellow speck flew by Kai. She tried to swat it away, but it quickly flew aside. "Hey! Watch who you're swatting, Kai!"

"Wasp." Kai said as she rested on her hand.

"Who do you expect? I would never miss an opportunity to work with you guys." Wasp said with a smile.

"Hey, Wasp! Where's Giant Man?" asked Ben.

"At the lab. I'm amazed that you have a transformation who is as small as me or as large as Hank."

"Yeah but Way Big is much more bigger then Giant Man or Giant Girl." Jen said.

"Hey, everybody!" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Oh no!" all of the Avengers in the room shouted.

"Who's that?" Every mmber of the Alien Force asked.

"That would be me! I'm the Merc with a Mouth, the guy who won't die, DEADPOOL!"

"Not you again." Spider-Man groaned.

"Who is this guy?" Eunice asked.

"Deadpool. This guy is more insane than any Nosedeenian you've seen. He's a mercenary with a healing factor stronger than Wolverine's." Fury answered.

"Aw man!" The Alien Force said.

"Whoa! The Alien Force is here! Jen Tennyson! The way that you handled Ultimo back there was better than anything I could've done in years!" Deadpool said rushing to her.

"Everyone, whatever you do, do not look at me." Jen said and everyone covered their eyes.

"Why is everyone looking away?"

"This." Jen slapped her Omnitrix and turned into Toepick. She opened her cage and revealed her hideous face and Deadpool turned as white as a sheet. He screamed at the top of his lungs and collapsed backwards.

Jen turned back. "Who called this guy for our mission?"

"I did! When I heard Axle, Jake and Rush are co-writting this new chapter of Ben's Twin, I was so freaking happy!" scream Deadpool.

"Huh?! But-But-But..." Jen was surprised to see he's back on his feet again.

"Man, girl, that face was ugly, I can't believe Rook pick you! He should go with She-Hulk, or Kai, or that skunk girl Kida! Hey, can I have that watch? Please please please! BURRRP! Sorry I don't remember eating that! And look at that behemoth! She got four eyes and four arms! She look so buffed that I bet nobody can date her unless they beat her. She is so lonely! WAHHHH! Oh! Ben Tennyson, tell me something. I thought you're a better ladies' man but you're wack! Let me introduce some of sexy alien babe I met through out the comics! Hey, Kai, is that zit on your face or YOU JUST MAD!? Drop and give me 50! WHOA! Now who is this nerd? Why you wearing a skirt and a glasses? Your AF/UA version are ugly but this one take the cake and why are you naked as an Anodite? Are you a stripper? Imagine a whole planet filled with stripper aliens, and evn your 80-year-old-but-still-super-young grandmother is a stripper! Hey, you shoul-ERRK!" Wolverine appear and slice Deadpool's head off.

"You talk too much, bub!" growl Wolverine. Spider-Man got an idea.

"How about we throw his head into the Null Void? Huh?" ask Spidey.

"Bang bang bang bang bang!" shout a female voice as bullets went flying across the room and Ben transform into Bloxx and block all bullets. Entering the room are four characters: a woman, a boy, a dog and a floating zombie head.

"Ugh, Deadpool never shut up. We're here because Red She-Hulk know we're the only one who can assist the Avenger and the Alien Force because we can't die easily." explain Head Pool while Lady Pool and Kid Pool put Deadpool's head back on. He woke up.

"Man I'm so thisty. I wonder why? OH! I know! It's because I wasn't talking for 10 minutes!" smile Deadpool and everyone except the Deadpool corps, groan.

"Enough chit-chat! Let's start the briefing!" shout Fury


	32. Alien Force Assemble! Part 2

**Chapter 32**

**Alien Force Assemble! Part 2**

It was 15 minutes before briefing in the meeting hall. Before that, Helen sat in a seat looking out the window. She held a picture of Pierce in her claws/hand. She sighed and held it to her heart and leaned down on the table. Eunice then walked into the room to see Helen having a moment. She walked over to her and laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Pierce would want you to keep going." Eunice said, comforting her friend.

"I don't know Eunice. I don't know how far I can go without him." Helen said, tears in her eyes. Ladypool walked in to see her despair.

"Ooh! Someone's crying. I know just what to do-"

"Get out of here, Ladypool! Can't you see she's having a moment?!" Eunice yelled at Ladypool and she stepped back.

"Nothing is more scary than an angry teenage girl. I learned that the hard way. Duly noted." Ladypool ran away from them.

"Don't know how far you can go? Look at you, Helen! You're a Kineceleran Hybrid! You can run across the globe twice in less than an hour if you wanted to. You've proven to us and to Pierce that you don't need him to be a hero."

Helen stood up and smiled at Eunice. "You're right."

* * *

Fury led them to the hall where the Alien Force and the Avengers sat at the table.

"Tennyson Twins, Elena, Wasp. You three have forms that have a very small size that allow you to get into small spaces quickly, much like Wasp can. You 4 are the spies for this mission."

"Yes! I get the twins!" The four of them high-fived.

"Helen, Eunice, Alan, Hope, Spidey, Gwen, Deadpool and Kidpool. You guys will be the scouts here. Helen, your speed and strength make you a valuable asset for the scouting on this mission. As for Eunice and Alan, they have amazing speed and strength. Hope and Gwen, your mass variety of spells and charms are unreal here. Spidey, Deadpool and Kidpool, your stealth is awesome for the scouts to get the Kree's weapons."

"We'll take it." Hope said pulling out 7 straws of varying sizes, one straw being shorter the rest. She also said the duplication spell on her charm bag, duplicating it into three. She passed one to Jen and one to Gwen. Jen and Gwen pocketed their charm bags onto their belts. "These straws will decide our partners. Close your eyes and pick a straw. Whoever has the matching straw gets them as their partner. Shortest straw of all gets to go with Deadpool."

"Aw, come on!" Deadpool shouted.

They scout group closed their eyes and picked a straw.

"I've got Alan." Eunice said, fist-bumping the human-formed Pyronite Hybrid.

"I've got Kidpool." Helen said, picking up Kidpool and putting him on her lap.

"We're going to have so much fun." Kidpool said.

"Don't do anything mischievous, kid. I'm faster than all of the Pool Corps combined." Helen said.

"THAT IS... true." Deadpool admitted.

"Yes! I've got Gwen!" Hope cheered, hugging her bestie.

"Wait, that leaves me with..." Spidey started.

"Partners again!" Deadpool shouted, hugging Spidey, who face-palmed himself.

"Moving on." Fury said. "Tetramands, Kai, Iron Man, Attea, Gwendolyn, Zed, Cooper, and Rooks Blonko and Shar. You are on defense for your mass knowledge of weapons. Zed is in there for her Nemetrix and Kai's knowledge of native weapons is impeccable."

"We'll take it." Looma said, hugging Manny.

"Let's get it on." Iron Man said, fist-bumping Iron Man.

"This better work." Gwendolyn said, petting Zed.

"Lastly, everyone else is on offense. Once Ant-Man gets here, he's on defense."

"AWESOME, BABY!" Ladypool shouted.

"I gotta work with him?" Wolverine complained.

"No, Wolverine." Julie said. "You're with me."

"Alright."

"Giant Girl. Called her." Ester called, fist-bumping Giant Girl.

"Now everyone. You're under my orders for this mission. Don't call for backup unless I say so and don't fire unless I say so." Fury said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Everyone shouted.

"Get to New Mexico and set up the defense station." Fury said to Agent Coulson.

"Yes sir." He steered the Helicarrier to New Mexico. "We will be arriving in 2 hours approximate time."

"Let's get to training." Hope suggested. Everyone agreed and they left for the training hall.

* * *

Ester was sparring against Deadpool in practice. Deadpool was very experienced in his hand-to-hand combat, but Ester's sanity was getting the better of him. When he started throwing out random punches and kicks, she dodged and jabbed him in the back. She then wrapped herself around him with his elasticity, rendering him helpless.

As the group trained with each other, Jen was talking to Dr. Gwendolyn. "Gwendolyn, I should tell you now. I didn't turn into my Master Anodite form at first, but it was for more reason than that I swore not to. I was, admittedly, afraid to use it. I still am to this day."

"Afraid? Why, Master Anodites have virtually no weaknesses." Gwendolyn said.

"That is nowhere near true. They do have one major weakness. The amount of power we have is great, but it causes major stress on the body. The more power we use, the bigger the stress is. It's just so painful to use that much at a time."

"Wow. What else can you do?" Gwendolyn asked her younger alternate cousin.

"*Sigh* Our mana abilities can actually revive allies. It can bring someone back to life, that is why I'm a valuable treasure. If I were to be captured by someone like Vilgax, he could use me to revive all of the enemies we destroyed over the years."

"Do you think you could-"

"I could, but I cannot revive Khaos, will not revive Khaos." Jen said.

"I understand why. He was a major threat to the universe as was I." Gwendolyn said.

"It's more than the universe. If I revive him, he will know that you've joined the Plumbers again. He will see you as betraying me and bring massive devastation to the universe and to you." Jen apologized.

"I understand." Gwendolyn said.

"I'm not gonna lie. You are awesome!" Deadpool shouted to Ester.

"Thanks." Ester then readjusted her headpiece and went to her group.

"So you took down some of the most extreme villains that ever existed and all of you are teenagers?!" Wasp shouted, excited.

"That's right. We don't care how strong our opponents get." Ben said.

"When they push their limits-" Elena said.

"We grow faster." Helen said.

"When they refuse to quit-" Eunice said.

"We grow bolder." Hope said.

"When they lift the spirits of the universe-" Manny said.

"We grow stronger." Attea said.

"We are powered by sheer determination." Alan said.

"We are the last line of defense." Cooper said.

"We are-" Jen said.

"The Alien Force!" They chanted together.

"Wow. They really know how to battle threats." Wolverine said.

"They just grow stronger and stronger the more experience they have with each other." Spider-Man said.

"Attention, Avengers and Alien Force. We have begun our descent. Meet in the landing bay effective immediately." Coulson said from the intercom.

"Let's get Chaotic!" Jen and Ladypool said.

"Man that is just so fun to say!" Ladypool said.

"I know, right?" Jen said, giving Ladypool a friendly jab.

"_I'm ready for the action, Jen." _Zed told Jen in her mind.

"You like the new Nemetrix?"

"Yes and no. It feels like deja vu but it's nice to be using it for our own purposes now." Zed said.


End file.
